Legend of the Golden Satan
by redwarrioroflight
Summary: There are many legends in this world but none are as great as his. Come and read the tale of the greatest of legends. One who has surpassed all those before him and all those after him. This is the legend of Shinji Phenex... otherwise known as the legendary Golden Satan. Superpowered-Zenith Tempest-Phenex Shinji. Semi-large harem for Shinji.
1. Birth of the Golden Legend

RWOL is here with the rewritten and revised _**Legend of the Golden Satan**_**. **As I explained in the notice for ROTS V2, this is to give Shinji a less OP demonic power that would allow me to actually make the fights interesting since with Time Dilation it would make the fights boring and repetitive since he can just slow time around his opponent to gain the advantage. But as a Phenex, he can have the challenging fights I actually want him to have where his demonic power makes him all but invincible, he really isn't but gives the allusion of being invincible.

Another thing is that I've changed Shinji's history so to give him a better chance against the foes he'll be facing because really they're getting pretty close to being over powered. On the HSDxD wikia site, they are doing the spoilers for Light Novel volume 19. One of the new characters is apparently an ageless swordsman within the Church, a Cardinal Bishop and one of the previous wielders of Durandal, and this guy actually fought Kokabiel to a stand still during WWII. And Xenovia is supposed to fight him in order to prove herself as the strongest of Durandal's wielders.

Anyway, I've changed Shinji's past to make him more skilled than he would in canon. After all this is fanfiction where we, the authors, can do whatever we want with our stories. So you want a Shinji that isn't a wimp and an emo bitch? Then your prayers are answered with a Shinji that is strong, that is capable, that isn't emo nor angsty, that actually has a sex drive and looks at women like he's supposed, and this Shinji has no problem laying the smackdown on some candy asses!

Now read on!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: Birth of the Golden Legend

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Three years._

_It's been three years since I prevented Third Impact._ Shinji Ikari thought as he walked through the gates of Kuoh Academy. Kuoh Academy is a prestigious high school within the Tokyo Kuoh prefecture, having been established 50 years ago, originally as an all-girls academy so young Japanese women could gain a top-quality education. Many of Japan's female politicians, industrialists, high-class doctors, etc. all once attended Kuoh Academy. Five years ago the academy became a unisex academy, meaning boys are now allowed to come to Kuoh Academy but they are in the minority as the student body is still predominately female.

As the hidden Messiah walked the grounds of the academy, he felt a smile come to his face as he saw the teenagers enjoying their lives without worry of giant monsters trying to eradicate them for whatever reason. It made Shinji smile even brighter knowing he was successful in making sure they didn't live like they used to in the original timeline; in fear and wondering when the end would finally come. They would be able to continue to live blissfully in ignorance of the true dangers hidden from them.

Shinji smirked as he caught of some the female students blushing when he walked past. He would be polite and say hello with a charming smile that left them stuttering. And Shinji knew he's handsome given how the girls here had gifted him with the title of "Kuoh Academy's Gentleman Prince".

At 19, he's a tall 6'1"; lean-built and well-muscled but not overly so like his former comrade Hercules. His soft brown hair, neat and trimmed, had many girls wishing to run their hands through to feel its smooth and silky texture. His eyes, a beautiful yet strong electric-blue that was like the power of a storm was held within them. His face the picture of perfection like he's a male Mona Lisa; free of blemishes, scars and acne. His smile is soft and charming that complimented his gentlemanly persona.

As he walked, Shinji's smiled faded a bit when he saw a few of the couples along his normal route. Even though the school had been coed for five years now, only a handful of girls actually had their own boyfriends. Most of the girls here thought of boys as perverted and wanted little or nothing to do with them. Shinji himself was somewhat envious of those boys who had managed to get themselves a girlfriend.

_At least they have someone in this world._ Shinji thought with sad smile as he looked at the happy couples.

Even being the guy who saved the world had its trade-offs.

He was Shinji Ikari – the Third Child of NERV, pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01, Angel Slayer, Berserker and the Messiah. Together with fellow pilots Rei Ayanami and Asuka Langley Sohryu, Shinji had risked life and limb in order to defend mankind from the Angels. But his greatest challenge came from the schemes and manipulations of his own 'father', Gendo Ikari.

His estranged father, an utterly ruthless bastard, had conspired with a group of men known as SEELE to trigger what was known as **Third Impact**, using him and his Eva to initiate what they referred to as Instrumentality. Essentially, it was the forced evolution of mankind, which would have wiped out everyone on the entire planet and given them the "power of God".

However, their years of scheming and planning had one flaw.

Shinji Ikari himself.

It was at the peak of the Instrumentality ceremony, when everyone and everything was wrapped in the aura and power of the **Red Earth Ceremony**, that Shinji, while still inside Unit-01, momentarily gained control of the ceremony and rejected everything they were trying to do.

However, in doing this, Shinji had changed everything.

Gendo and SEELE were wiped out. NERV was wiped out. The Evangelions were wiped out. All traces of the 'Angels' were wiped out. Everyone employed with NERV never worked for NERV. And all knowledge of Shinji Ikari being an Eva pilot was wiped from the memories of everyone who knew him.

Shinji had basically rewritten the history of the world for the last 15 years. However, in doing so, it was only after everything had changed that Shinji realized what he had done.

His mother and 'father' were gone. His commanding officer Misato was alive but didn't remember him. His fellow pilot Asuka was back living in Germany. Rei didn't exist because she was created by NERV. And his 'friends', Toji and Kensuke didn't even know who he was. And while he couldn't bring back 3½ billion people, the world itself had been changed and healed to its Pre-Second Impact state.

He was still Shinji Ikari, but in this new world his parents had died years ago and essentially left him as a ward of the state. But there was more to him than meets the eye. He wasn't a regular human like those milling around him, no he was much more than that. There were very few humans who could have done what he did and fighting off seventeen giant 'super fallen angels' was just the tip of the iceberg. He has fought demons, devils, fallen angels, Yokai, dragons, monsters, Gods and Buddhas.

Shinji allowed his mind to call up the event that drastically changed his life forever.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Flashback: Original Timeline, 15 years ago; Thirty minutes after Gendo abandoned him**_

_Shinji stood alone as he cried silent tears. Just thirty minutes earlier, he had been ruthlessly abandoned by his own father Gendo Ikari. Shinji's mind was a whirlwind of emotions and thoughts, causing him great confusion. His mother died three days earlier in some sort of experiment and now his father just ups and abandon him. _

"_You're a worthless, bastard of a child." Gendo told him with an angry sneer. "You took away what was rightfully mine! She's dead because of you! Because she wanted to protect you and now she's gone!" Gendo shouted at him confusing him greatly. _

_How could he have killed his own mother? What did he take away from his father? Why did his mother die in the first place? How could she protect him if she'd dead? _

"_I have more important things to do than take care of worthless child like you." Gendo said not caring he was hurting his own son. "So I'm leaving you in the care of a guardian from now on. Maybe in time I'll find a use for you." Gendo sneered as he left his crying son alone. _

_So Shinji stood, alone and his tears steadily falling. _

"_Why are you alone and crying little fella?" a kind voice said startling Shinji badly. Wildly looking up, Shinji saw an older boy, about 12-13 years old, with jet-black hair, liquid silver eyes dressed in what looked like the top half of a gakuren with Chinese armor on his lower body. The strange thing about the boy was that he was carrying a six-foot long, ornate silver spear and for some reason Shinji could tell it was both extremely powerful and dangerous. _

"_Wh… who are you?" Shinji asked timidly. _

_The boy smiled kindly before answering; "I'm Cao Cao leader of the Hero Faction. I ask again why are you alone and crying?"_

"_My father…" Shinji croaked as he wonder if he should still think and call Gendo his father. "My father… he abandoned me."_

"_What about your mother? I doubt she would agree to such an action." Cao Cao said. _

"_She's dead. She died three days ago." Shinji answered getting Cao Cao to frown. _

"_Well why don't you come with me and join the Hero Faction." Cao Cao with a wide smile. _

"_Hero… Faction?" Shinji questioned titling his head curiously. _

"_Yep! It's a group comprised of strong warriors who believe humanity needs to be safeguarded against forces they can't comprehend." Cao Cao began. _

"_But I'm no warrior. I'm worthless child." Shinji said lowering his head only to have Cao Cao grab his chin and tilt his head upward. _

"_No one is ever worthless so don't ever think that!" Cao Cao said seriously. "Besides that, you can be trained to be a warrior… a champion… a vanguard to protect humanity and those you care about."_

"_I… I can?"_

"_Of course! I have an eye for seeing the potential in someone and you my friend have immense potential. If you agree then you'll be trained by the greatest warriors ever known and gain the strength needed to be a true hero." Cao Cao said passionately. "You'll become a master of combat, both armed and unarmed. You'll learn various kinds of magic. You will become strong… strong enough to show your so-called father how wrong he was to abandon you and make your mother proud that she had such a wonderful son like you." Cao Cao went knowing that would most likely get Shinji to join. _

_And he was right. _

"_I'll join the Hero Faction." Shinji said drying his tears and showing Cao Cao his resolution in his eyes. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji gave a small chuckle at the memory, remembering the good times he had with the Hero Faction before leaving two years ago. He sighed remembering why he left and how he, Erza, Walburga, Elsha and Esdese split up afterward, with him promising to reunite with them sometime later.

_It's been a year since then so maybe it's safe enough for me to try and track them down. _Shinji thought as he noticed three things that had become the norm at this school. He also made a note to see about Vali and his team since they help out big time with Operation Freebird.

The first thing he saw small grouping, a beautiful young woman surrounded by a harem of boys. This was Kuroka, a fellow third year student and tied with Sona Shitori as the third most popular girl in the school. She is a voluptuous young woman with long black hair with split bangs, an ornately detailed headband and hazel eyes with cat-like pupils. She also wore her uniform like her younger sister's along with some golden prayer beads as a necklace. The boys around her squealed and fawned over her like groupies do their favorite superstar.

The second was another grouping but this time it was a young, handsome boy with short blond hair and blue eyes, dressed in the typical dark-gray school uniform, neatly pressed and tied, with polished brown shoes, standing in the center of a small harem of very cute girls. This was Yuuto Kiba, the other school prince titled "Kuoh Academy's Prince Charming"; a true prince charming in every sense of the term.

He then saw three scowling boys whom he knew due to their less than respectful reputation.

The first was Matsuda, the tallest of the group who had very-short light grey hair, who reminded Shinji of Toji; both being jocks. Nowadays, however, he spent his time peeping on the girls, and Shinji had once heard him say things like 'Shut up or I will rape you in my mind.' There was Motohama, often called the glasses-wearing pervert, who had short, shaggy black hair, and claimed that his glasses had the ability to measure a girls three sizes. This guy reminded Shinji of Kensuke. And lastly was Issei Hyoudou, a somewhat dim-witted hentai who wanted to build himself a harem, which was the scuttlebutt amongst several of the girls who detest hentais.

These three loathed both him and Kiba because they were more popular with the ladies than they were. Not that Shinji could blame the girls' actions towards the Perverted Trio; he found they disrespected men like him and Kiba.

Suddenly he saw the boys' heads turn towards the gates, as three very important people walked in.

The first was Akeno Himejima, the school's second top idol. With her extremely long raven hair in a ponytail that reached her ankles, an athletic and shapely body that would put most super models to shame, a warm and gentle smile and purple eyes, not to mention her cheerful and outgoing personality, she was the idol of many girls, and the fantasy of many boys. In a way, she reminded him of Misato.

Next to her was the "Kuoh Mascot" Shirone. A first year student 15 years old, with short white hair and gold eyes, a petite figure and seemed to be carrying herself as if walking on a cloud. All the girls thought she was uber-cute and all the boys looked at her like she was some loli-girl, wanting to do ecchi things to her. She's a cheerful and upbeat young girl, always willing to help those that needed. Wearing a uniform much like the others, except that it didn't have a shoulder cape, this girl reminded Shinji of Toji's sister Sakura who was also upbeat.

Lastly was the top idol Rias Gremory, an extremely gorgeous bishoujo and object of every guy's fantasy (Shinji's included). Her rich and beautiful hair cascaded like a crimson waterfall to her shapely hips. Her cyan eyes were like diamonds with how they sparkled in the light. Her voluptuous figure was one that all human teenage girls and even older women dreamed of having because it was the perfect hourglass figure with large, firm and supple breasts (which weren't hidden given how tight her shirt is as it's like a second skin), killer curves, long and toned legs. She was the most noticeable and sought after woman in the entire school.

Rias was one of eight women Shinji would openly admit he was attracted to and could love and it was indeed a short list. Erza, Esdese, Walburga, Elsha, Sona, Katerea, Akeno and Rias herself. Sure the first four were human and the last four were devils but hey Shinji never discriminated against young sexy women like them. Though for the last four last he would have to become a devil to be with them and that meant becoming a servant. And Shinji didn't know if he could be a servant, even if his master was a sexy bitch like Katerea, Rias and Sona.

As he continued on to class, he failed to notice the lustful smile and looks of longing Rias was sending his way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lunch break found Shinji in his usual spot, far enough away for privacy but close enough he can quickly return to class when the break was over. He was leaning against a tree, basking in the sunlight filtering through the verdant green leaves. A sad smile graced his face he thought of his past as an assassin, killing countless beings on order from Cao Cao. Sure those beings (both human and nonhuman) were confirmed threats and had to be put down but being a professional assassin makes it hard to open up to regular humans. No one here would be able to understand why he was so haunted; they don't know what he suffered through and sacrificed in order to give humanity a new lease on life.

Then there was his so-called father Gendo who had tried to make his life hell. He hated Shinji with such a passion that he was consumed by it and did everything he could make him [Shinji] suffer. He needed Shinji so emotionally destroyed that his urgency would awaken Yui, his mother, from inside Unit 01 in order to help him control Third Impact. But Shinji had become strong in not just body but also in mind and spirit. He overcame those nefarious plots, getting sick satisfaction from ruining the bastard's plan and especially so when he cast the bastard into oblivion.

Shinji shifted his thoughts from his bastard father to more positive ones, like how signed up to attend Kuoh a year ago. Now that brought a smile to his face.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Flashback: One Week before the Kuoh Academy School Year**_

'_So this is the legendary Great Satan Leviathan – one of the Seven Princes of Hell, Lord of the cardinal sin Envy and the gatekeeper to the Hellmouth.' Shinji thought to himself as he took in the amazingly beautiful and sexy young woman before him. _

_Standing at a fairly tall 5'11" with a very buxom and voluptuous figure with her most noticeable physical trait being her firm and well-endowed chest that had to be between the G-to-J Cup ranges, brown hair tied into an elegant topknot/bun combo with a headset and several thin braids hanging from it, and blue-gray eyes behind pink-rimmed rectangular glasses. She has a smooth tan complexion that perfectly fit her. __She was dressed in a sexy business suit and skirt; the waistcoat and shirt was open at her chest, giving view to her lusciously large breasts and cleavage along with the Leviathan crest necklace she wore. Her skirt was tantalizing short showing off her long and luscious legs covered in tight black panty hose and low-heeled shoes finished the look off. _

_Her face was lovely too, with sculpted cheekbones, a long, sleek nose, a strong chin that made her face perfect. She had no cosmetic affects because she really didn't need them since they would likely hinder her own natural beauty. _

"_Good day, I'm Kuoh Academy Headmistress Katerea Leviathan." Katerea introduced in a business-like tone. "So Mister Shinji Ikari you would like to transfer here to Kuoh Academy. You're cutting it pretty close young man." She said to the sheepish young man. _

"_I'm sorry about that but my old school was making it a pain to transfer. They really didn't want their star student to come here but I finally won out." Shinji said using his superb acting skills. "I wanted my resume to look good by attending Kuoh Academy since I'll be trying for Todai after graduation." Shinji lied smoothly and easily. _

"_Hm. You have grand aspirations Mister Ikari." Katerea said with a smile. "Many of the boys here only care about trying to get into a girl's panties. It's refreshing to see a young man NOT concerned about getting laid." She said with a sigh while Shinji chuckled. _

"_Being a ward of the state does help one in gaining a more mature outlook in life." He said 'mirthlessly' getting a sad look from Katerea since she knew of his parents (i.e. his mother) dying when he was so young. Along with the part of his life where he was an Eva pilot. "Now then. Is all of my paperwork straight Katerea-san?" He asked the Leviathan. _

_Katerea nodded, doing a quick scan over said paperwork just to make sure. "Yes everything is in order. As Headmistress of Kuoh Academy I welcome you to Kuoh Academy. Here is the welcome packet which includes the handbook containing our rules and regulations. Please read and review them as any infraction will be dealt with and there will no claims of ignorance. Understood?" Katerea asked receiving a nod from Shinji. "Well I wish you all the success while you're here at Kuoh and know I'll be watching you." She added. _

_Shinji surprised the Leviathan by suddenly taking her right hand in his and kissing it, getting the woman blush heatedly at the action. "I'm sure you will… my Akuma-hime (Devil Princess)." Shinji said with a wink before vanishing from the blushing Katerea's sight. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji chuckled as he remembered making the legendary Leviathan blush like a school girl. Even though it might have meant blowing his cover as a regular human student, Shinji just couldn't help himself since he did have a thing for older women and Katerea was one beautiful _older _woman. Getting his chuckles under control, he stood and left since his next class would be starting soon.

As he left his spot under the tree, he failed to notice a pair of eyes watching him from a high window.

"So, that's him, is it?" Akeno asked.

"Yes. Ikari Shinji, class 2-B." Rias said liking the way his named tasted in her lips. Her cyan eyes held a longing and lust at the young savior.

"The boy who saved the world from Third Impact." the raven-haired girl said, turning away from the window. "But no one remembers him, and he apparently has no one, save himself." Akeno added taking a seat at her desk.

"Unfortunately. When he rejected Third Impact, he changed everything. The people of NERV, that SEELE committee, his friends, his commanding officer, even his own bastard father, all gone. It's sad really. In order to give the entire human race a second chance, he sacrificed everything he ever knew; everyone that he ever cared about. Now he is alone." Rias said shaking her head. _Which won't be for long. Soon you'll be mine Shinji-kun and I'll give you what this selfish world has taken away and denied you for so long. _She thought with burning determination.

"Are you going to approach him Rias?" Akeno asked her master.

"Yes, but I'll have to be smart about." Rias said turning to face her Queen. "We don't know much about his mindset since he just disappeared after the Angel Wars and reappeared a year ago as a new student here." Rias mused tapping her chin. "Then there is his possible knowledge of us devils given he called Katerea-sama _Akuma-hime_. So it would be best to be cautious. As much as I want him I don't want this to bite me in the ass." Rias said crossing her arms.

After verifying Shinji's presence at Kuoh and being ordered only to watch him by both her brother and Katerea, Rias had done an independent search on him and found things that raised red flags.

She had found nothing. Absolutely nothing. After going through all the data they had from the original timeline, she found from the day he was abandoned to the day he arrived in the former Tokyo-3 for the war, there was completely nothing on him. No school records. No personal history. No doctor records. Absolutely nothing on Shinji Ikari. Nothing but a twelve year long gap. Then there was his information for this new timeline he created when he rejected Third Impact. Shinji's parents died when he was four, but this time there was a fourteen (technically fifteen but she doesn't know Shinji lied about his age) year gap until a year ago when he transferred here and... well he has a information painting himself as an ordinary, albeit genius orphan.

Rias crossed her arms as she continued to think about her crush. If Shinji did know about the supernatural then he should know about her and the others here. Then there is his reason for coming to Kuoh. It couldn't have been to assassinate her or Sona as its been a year now so he should have made his move by now if wanted to kill them. So she concluded he was no threat to her or Sona. So why?

"How about a rigged lottery?" Akeno suggested getting Rias to look her at curiously. "We'll have a lottery under the guise gaining a new member to Occult Research Club, but rig it so only Shinji wins."

"Which will be the first step in making him a devil!" Rias exclaimed before hugging her Queen. "We can gradually warm him up to the idea of being a devil servant if he does have knowledge of the supernatural. There are times you make me so happy you agreed to serve me all those years ago Akeno-chan!" Rias said happily.

"I do try Rias." Akeno giggled.

The two continued to plot and plan on getting Shinji into the club and help heal him, with Rias doing most of the healing and some of it sexual in nature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the end of the day, and Shinji was walking home; an average two-story DLK house that had everything he needed to live comfortably. Despite have a large fortune, Shinji was quite frugal and never spent his money in excess on frivolous things. The only expensive purchases he made were the 80-inch flat screen TV and the new Xbox One that just came out along with the games. As he continued walking along the bridge he normally took on his walk to and from school he saw another figure walking towards him. He was somewhat surprised when the figure stopped directly in his path, piquing his curiosity.

The person was a young woman his age being the rare combination of cute and sexy with charcoal colored hair, pinkish-purple eyes and a buxom body in league with Akeno's. The school uniform was different from the ones girls wore to Kuoh. It consists of a dark red jacket with the letter "P" embroidered in gold on the left breast, a white dress shirt, a red bow as a tie, and a green skirt with a thin white strip around the lower end of it.

_Hm. A Fallen Angel. She is doing well to hide her Ki but thanks to my Senjutsu I can sense her Ki no matter how well hidden she has it. _Shinji mused taking in the disguised fallen angel before him. _I wonder what her game is in approaching me. _Shinji thought wondering how this will play out.

"Excuse me, are you Shinji Ikari-san?" the girl asked looking at him with cutesy eyes.

"Yes?" he answered playing along.

"My name is Yuma Amano and I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out with me?" she said hopefully.

Shinji raised an eyebrow at that. While Shinji was not truly vain, he did have some pride in his looks and sex appeal but even he had to be surprised at a random fallen angel asking him out for date.

"You... want to... go out with me?" he asked curiously.

"Yes." she said. "I'm actually still getting settled here in Kuoh and I've seen you walking by several times. Interested I started asking about you and learned you are a respectful gentleman… so I was hoping that maybe…" Yuma said cutely playing a strand of her hair and masterfully playing up the 'cute and innocent girl interested in a guy' act.

_Hm. Now I'm really interested in wondering why she approached me. _Shinji thought looking intently at the now fidgeting girl. _It could be a ploy to kill me. Lure me into a false sense of security and then strike but from the feeling of her Ki there is no maliciousness from her. _Shinji mused using his Senjutsu to sense the girl's intent. "Oh alright. Why not. Is this Saturday alright?" he asked getting the girl to smile brightly.

"Oh thank you Shinji-kun! And yes this Saturday is okay. Is ten an okay time for you?" Yuma asked happily.

"I'm okay for it. I'll see you here this Saturday… my _Datenshi-hime_ (Fallen Angel Princess)." Shinji said with smile and a wink that froze Yuma even as she blushed deeply. Walking away from the stunned girl, Shinji had a faint smile on his face wondering how this would play out.

As Yuma managed to walk away still blushing, a young girl with golden eyes watched with interest from behind a tree while sucking on a Popsicle. Known to the golden-eyed girl, there was a member of the Sitri peerage also spying on Shinji and Yuma who the girl knew was under orders from their King.

_Things are getting interesting. _Shirone thought having finished her Popsicle. _Both Buchou and Sona-dono want Shinji-kun but only one can have him. Who will win out? _She thought before teleporting out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Occult Research Clubroom; 15 minutes later)**

"So she's going to meet with Shinji-kun tomorrow, huh?" Rias asked darkly and with narrowed eyes. She didn't like this, not at all.

"Yes, ma'am." Shirone said, eating a pudding pop.

"Keep calm Rias. We don't know all the facts so let's not jump to conclusions." Akeno said looking pointedly at her King. Having known Rias for so long, Akeno knew full well what Rias was capable of when she declared something or someone as hers. Akeno didn't want her sister-figure to kill an innocent human over a simple misunderstanding.

"Akeno is right Buchou. Maybe this is just an innocent thing." Kiba spoke up supporting the Gremory Queen. Rias took a deep, calming breath knowing her servants were right. Shinji wasn't officially hers yet so there was no need to get angry over an innocent date.

"Shirone how did this Yuma's Ki feel?" Kuroka asked her sister.

"She is not human." Shirone said after finishing off her pudding pop and opened another one. "She is most definitely a Fallen Angel… an extremely high-level one given how masterfully she hide her Ki and how immense it felt. Had I not had Senjutsu, even I would have mistaken her for a regular human." She said getting her friends to tense. A Low-class fallen angel they could understand but a High-class or worst an Ultimate-class fallen angel worried them as they might not be able to handle the woman. "Though I believe Shinji-kun knows she's a fallen angel because before leaving he called her _Datenshi-hime_, getting this Yuma to freeze up." Shirone said tilting her head in her usual cat-like way she's curious about something.

Akeno frowned as she crossed her arms in thought. "He could be trying to figure out her endgame then. If she's here to kill him or not. If she is he may have some way to fight her off." she mused trying to wrap her mind around the enigma that Shinji Ikari.

Rias stroked her chin, her interest in Shinji rising even more. It was clear now that Shinji did indeed have knowledge of the supernatural but how was the question. Another question was exactly how much did he know about the supernatural. Did Shinji know about the Three Factions and the others? Did he have contact with other supernatural creatures? Did he know about Sacred Gears and did he already have access to his if he had one?

_You sure are an interesting character Shinji-kun. I'll enjoy solving your mysteries. _Rias thought to herself. "Is there anything else you can tell us Shirone-chan?"

"Yes. I sensed Momo Hanakai of the Sitri peerage also spying on Shinji-kun. Sona-dono is likely planning the same thing you are Buchou."

"We'll be stepping up our plans." Rias said simply. She would not lose Shinji to Sona.

Akeno, Shirone, Kuroka and Kiba all nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kuoh Academy Headmistress' Office)**

Katerea leaned back in her posh chair as she listened in on the conversations of both the Gremory and Sitri peerages. Being the Headmistress of Kuoh gave Katerea many perks and that was being able to secretly spy on the heiresses and their peerages without their knowledge. She pretty much had to since she did promise their families they wouldn't come to harm while under Katerea's watch. After all as the **Ultimate Female Devil **and the daughter of her mother the Original Leviathan – Czarina Leviathan, Katerea was well-respected and feared throughout the supernatural world.

As such only the incredibly brave, the incredibly stupid or both would willingly fight her. Her presence alone deterred any idiots from trying anything within her 'territory' of Tokyo's Kuoh prefecture.

So it surprised the Leviathan that either a High-class or Ultimate-class fallen angel had come to her 'territory' and sought out the Angel Slayer Shinji Ikari. While most of the humans were ignorant of the real truth, she and the rest of the supernatural world knew of Shinji's legend and the exploits that allowed him to become legendary.

It didn't surprise the Leviathan that Rias and Sona were interested in Shinji beyond just having him as a servant as she herself held a particular interest in Shinji as well. Even moreso given his possible knowledge of the supernatural since she had never been called _Akuma-hime_ because most of the men she knew were intimidated by her literal colossal power, immense beauty and high-level intelligence. Seeing Shinji being courageous enough to flirt with her of all women was refreshing since she could tell he wasn't trying to get into her panties.

Just as Rias and most likely Sona, Katerea did a search on Shinji and found the discrepancies in his files. Something was going on with Shinji but it was clear he wasn't a threat since its been a year now so he would have made his move months ago. But it raised so many questions, questions she wanted answered.

So Katerea decided to move up her own plans for Shinji just in case this fallen angel proved dangerous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Church of Descended Light)**

A black, violet outlined mandala appeared and out popped the beautiful Yuma Amano. The young woman, after getting over her blushing and making sure she was alone, teleported back to her base of operations. Sighing to herself, Yuma let her guise drop, revelaing her true self as an oversexed woman in her mid-twenties now with near pitch-black hair and pure violet eyes. She now wore a simple tank top that strained against her overly ample breasts, daisy dukes and thigh-high socks. All black in color.

'Yuma' sat down on a near bench as she went over her plan. _I've made contact with Shinji-kun and got a date with him this weekend. _She thought to herself, a faint blush painting her cheeks at the thought her date with Shinji. Shaking her head, 'Yuma' continued on with her musings. _So Phase 1 is complete, now onto Phase 2. Where I convince Shinji to join me at Grigori._ she thought frowning a bit. _Though its clear that Shinji-kun has knowledge of the supernatural given he called me Datenshi-hime, meaning he knows about me being a fallen angel._

It begged the question if Shinji really knew who was behind Second Impact and everything that followed in the original timeline. If he did then it was clear he didn't hate ALL of the fallen angels since he going out with her soon. But she did have to question exactly what Shinji knew of the supernatural. Shaking her head, it really didn't matter to 'Yuma', she has a chance to make Shinji's hers and she wasn't going to waste it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Saturday and Shinji was waiting by the bridge for Yuma. Unlike most boys, Shinji wasn't feeling overly excited and nervous about this. After all that he went through in his life, a date was a piece of cake. Though he was very curious about this fallen angel's reason for wanting this date with him.

_What exactly is her endgame concerning me? _Shinji mused as he leaned against the bridge's rail. _I detected no malicious intent in her Ki with my Senjutsu. And you can't mask that from a sensor like me no matter how hard you try. So she's most likely not after my life. _Shinji theorized as he sensed the vast Ki that Yuma was masterfully hiding through his Senjutsu sense. Soon enough Yuma appeared with smile on her beautiful face. Shinji saw that Yuma was wearing a simple light purple blouse worn over a black thigh-length mini-dress, white socks and brown slipper-loafers. "You look beautiful Yuma-chan." He honestly complimented the girl.

Yuma blushed and smiled bashfully at the compliment as she took in Shinji's appearance. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, a polo tee, black acid washed True Religion jeans and black Lugz boots.

"And you look handsome yourself Shinji-kun." Yuma returned.

"Thank you Yuma-chan. Shall we go my dear?" Shinji asked presenting his arm to her. Yuma looped it with her own as Shinji guided her for their date. Shinji had taken Yuma to the new, international mall that just opened up in Kuoh Town. Yuma had been surprised at this, not anticipating Shinji would do this for her on their first date and it made her happy she choice to seek him out. Here Shinji treated Yuma to various treats from across the globe since Roppongi was something of a melting pot of cultures.

He took her shopping where they tried on different outfits of different styles from the western countries. Shinji bought Yuma a sexy China dress, black in color with red flower designs. It was enticingly short, reaching mid-thigh length and allowing Yuma to show off her sexy legs and was open at the chest area, giving view to Yuma's rather-large breasts and cleavage.

They tried out various games in the arcade, which included DDR and later Shinji won Yuma a stuffed animal; a white teddy bear with black angel wings and halo. Before leaving, Yuma gasped when Shinji got her a necklace; it was of a woman with angel wings. The woman was made of pure silver, the wings trimmed in gold and had small diamonds shaped like feathers.

It made Yuma cry as she accepted it and caused her to feel great happiness. It was in the evening when the two returned to Kuoh Town, walking through a park as the evening sun made a beautiful backdrop for a perfect day/date. Shinji was sure he wowed his fallen angel date and wondered when she would reveal her true self and motives to him.

The pair had gotten to the center of the park, stopping in front of the fountain when Yuma suddenly turned towards Shinji.

"Thank you for the date Shinji-kun. I truly enjoyed myself and you acted like the perfect gentlemen." Yuma said with a smile. "Can I ask you a question, Shinji-kun?" she asked.

"Sure." Shinji replied.

"Will... will you still accept me even though I'm not human?"

"Uh?" Whatever else Shinji was going to say died in his throat when Yuma transformed before his eyes.

Her clothes suddenly shredded, literally exploding off her body and exposing her naked glory to him, strap-like objects of leather wrapped around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that run right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black boots. Her hair went from charcoal black to a near pitch-black color, her eyes going from pinkish-purple to dark purple, her physical features seeming to grow by ten years as she went from 5'5" to 5'9", her body became more shapely and buxom (to the point of being oversexed), her breasts fuller and larger. Ten large void-black bird-like wings, each six-feet in length emerged from her back.

_Oh fuck all kinds of duck! _Shinji mentally snapped to himself as he saw exactly who he romanced on this date. After all he had files on every big named player and heavy hitter in the supernatural world. To think that he would meet the most powerful female fallen angel known primarily as **Grigori's Strongest Woman **and **Grigori's Most Beautiful Woman** – the almighty Raynare of the Ophan! "Yu… Yuma-chan?" Shinji asked playing shocked and stupid.

"My true name is Raynare and I am a Fallen Angel." Raynare said in her lower timbre voice.

"A Fallen Angel!?"

"Yes a Fallen Angel just like the ones you murdered three years ago during the Angel Wars." Raynare answered. Shinji's eyes widened she Raynare mentioned the Angel Wars and that those 'Angels' he fought and killed.

"They... they were real angels!?"

"Yes Shinji-kun. Angels, devils, fallen angels and other such creatures are indeed real. We have just hidden ourselves from humanity since they no longer believe in the supernatural." Raynare answered. "We fallen angels have been watching you closely Shinji-kun."

"Why!?"

"Because you killed those traitors responsible for starting Second Impact, the Angel Wars and the botched Third Impact."

_Now this is really getting interesting. _Shinji thought while wearing the mask of shock and confusion. "What do you mean the traitors responsible for Second Impact, the Angel Wars and Third Impact?!"

"The ones responsible for those events were led by Yeqon in his bid to gain the 'power of God'." Raynare began. "They were once part of the organization known as Grigori before they left. You made things easier on us non-radicals by killing off Yeqon's 'champions' as they were the strongest of his forces. We also thank you for stopping Yeqon's radical ambition." Raynare said before a massively oppressive aura suddenly dropped itself on the two.

_Such power…_ Shinji thought with grit teeth as his Senjutsu sense was nearly overwhelmed by the vastness of the Ki he was sensing. It was an utterly disgusting aura; dark, tainted and the very definition of diabolical, possessing a distinct sense of corruption and evil about it, existing as a vast everlasting darkness, slithering and crawling against ones skin, like a thousand insects scuttling through one's very veins. _Who could possess such tainted energy?! _Shinji thought alarmed as whoever this power belonged to was like darkness incarnate.

Before he or Raynare could do anything, Shinji found himself stabbed by an overpowered light spear. Coughing up copious amounts of blood as his insides were nearly destroyed, Shinji fell to the ground in massive amounts of pain and lying in a rapidly expanding pool of his own blood. _It… it completely overwhelmed my Touki! _He thought alarmed knowing that in a matter of seconds he'll be dead from blood loss.

Raynare managed to shake off the effects of the Ki forced on her after seeing Shinji get stabbed by a light spear. Turning her focus to the source of the power, her violet eyes widened in both anger and fear at seeing _him_.

Yeqon of the **Five Great Evil Gods** (五大悪神, _Godai Akujin_); historically known as the five True Fallen Angels.

"YEQON!" Raynare shouted in outrage at the traitor.

"Ah Ophaniel, my dear sister how are you this fine day." Yeqon spoke as if he just hadn't nearly murdered Shinji. Who consequentially Raynare, or originally known as Ophaniel, is in love with.

"NEVER CALL ME THAT NAME AGAIN YOU BASTARD!" Raynare shouted angrily at hearing her old name, a name she had forsaken centuries ago. "I'LL KILL FOR YOU HARMING MY SHINJI-KUN!" she shouted charging up her iconic purple light spears. Yeqon merely smirked before he teleported away in black flash having already accomplished what he came to do.

Realizing time was quickly moving against her, Raynare moved to hopefully save Shinji. However…

"YOU CROW BITCH!"

"Huh…" Raynare said only to be hit a PoD (Power of Destruction) along with a compressed sphere of water. She was blasted away from Shinji by the attacks and into the trees behind her. Grunting in both anger and annoyance, Raynare stood unharmed from the PoD and the various trees she ruined with her body but soaking wet due to the water bullet. Walking forward, the legendary Ophan Princess saw the famous **Crimson-haired Ruin Princess** Rias Gremory (along with her little pet) glowering at her. Besides Rias was the equally famous **Princess of Primordial Waters** Sona Sitri (along with her little pet) glowering at her also. Both Rias and Sona's yoki were flaring wildly around them, mildly impressing Raynare a bit since the two were easily Upper A-class in terms of power. But compared to her power, they were like two small lakes next to her _vast _ocean.

"Great, these little Bat cunts thinks I harmed Shinji-kun." Raynare muttered to herself after taking in the scene. It really looked bad since it did look like she [Raynare] fatally injured Shinji when she really didn't. And Raynare knew that the Bats wouldn't listen. She had to move fast since she could see that Shinji was fighting hard to stay alive but that wouldn't last. All she had to do was overpower the devils, and she'll be scot free with Shinji. She'll get him healed and hopefully he'll join her in Grigori.

"To think that I'll see you again after all these _years_ Raynare."

Raynare nearly groaned when she recognized that voice. She knew that things had just become unjustly hard now that this being had entered the equation. Raynare turned to her left, looking past the struggling Shinji to see one of the few females that could easily challenge her; Katerea Leviathan.

"To think that you would have the arrogance to enter my territory and cause problems by killing Shinji-kun." Katerea said, her blue-gray eyes smoldering with anger. "It seems we finally get to settle our match from back then, before you retreated like a coward." Katerea said leveling her trusted staff towards the glowering Raynare who charged up her light spears.

As the two legendary and powerful women were readying themselves for yet another epic clash (and likely render all of Japan a desolate wasteland), Rias and Sona were stealthily making their way to Shinji in order to devilize him (though they had to be quick in convincing him to join one of them). But before they could reach him, a large red circle appeared beneath him, his body sinking into the circle before it disappeared. Even Raynare and Katerea were shocked since the mandala flashing into existence immediately caught their attention. They tried to move but were not fast enough to save Shinji from being taken.

Rias herself rapidly looked around the area, stretching her senses to the limit to find Shinji or at least track the magical signature of the seal that took him away from her. Finding nothing on both ends, she fell to her knees, tears flowing from her eyes before she began screaming.

"SHINJI!"

Akeno was right by Rias' side, trying her best to console her master, even as she too was distraught about Shinji's kidnapping. Sona was frozen in shock, her mind unable to accept that her chance to have Shinji to herself was taken from her by a devil that had apparently been waiting in shadows for the right time to strike and make Shinji theirs. Tsubaki had quickly wrapped her master in an embrace from behind knowing that when Sona exited her shock she would be... emotional.

Raynare gritted her teeth in anger as she took off, hot tears stinging her eyes as she made her way to Grigori HQ to tell Azazel about this development. She knew he would angry at her for trying to get Shinji involved in the supernatural again but her heart yearned for Shinji in a way that surpassed her first love.

Katerea glared at the blood stained spot before her, her mind a whirlwind of thoughts. It was clear that another devil had taken Shinji but who was the question. Every devil knew the rules concerning earth-based territories… so this meant another devil besides her, Rias and Sona had the gall to ignore said rules, hide themselves in her town and basically kidnap Shinji in order to force him into devildom. There will be heads rolling, that much Katerea promised. There was a reason why she was known as **Bloody Massacre Leviathan** and whoever responsible for Shinji's kidnapping would find out first hand why she has that title.

"Akeno, Tsubaki get your masters back to their homes. I'll be meeting with the Satans." Katerea ordered getting a nod from the Gremory and Sitri Queens who teleported their distraught masters away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Underworld; Hidden Location)**

"A lot of devils will be angered due to your actions." A refined feminine voice said.

"Yes, but I can't have the Underworld being torn asunder by the devils wanting to take him as a servant/lover." A powerful masculine voice retorted. "After what he did for the world and us devils as a whole, I had no choice but to put that mandate on him. It was only right to at least let him live his life without any more supernatural interference."

"True, but it was only a matter of time before our world brought him back in." The female voice countered.

The male figure sighed before answering his companion. "I know my love and it saddens me that once again he'll have to suffer due to the greed of others." the figure said shaking his head. "It's a good thing I anticipated a fallen angel disobeying Azazel's orders to leave him be and had Beowulf watch over him. Though will he accept my offer is the question?"

"I'm sure he will. You just have to word it right and he'll take this second chance you're offering him. It's not every day one is given a choice between becoming a blood member of a Devil Clan or a regular devil servant." The female added a she turned to the object of their conversation, gray eyes gazing upon him softly. Her companion also turned to look the person lying before them.

It was none other than Shinji Ikari, naked yet healed and alive if the soft rise and fall of his chest was an indication.

* * *

And cut! Chapter one Legend of the Golden Satan is up and running. It took a while with all the changes I planned but it is out. There will be a lot things different in this story than in ROTS V1. From Shinji's history, to Katerea being a good guy, to Serafall being the current Mammon, to everything! Also there will be elements and characters from other anime/manga introduced in this story to liven it up. I have also made some changes to the story in way of who is on Shinji's peerage and in his harem. This came about due to me planning out future chapters and trying to figure out what to do with certain characters since this is going in a completely different direction than the HSDxD LN, manga and anime.

Now what you all want to know; Shinji's new peerage! Below is the list of Shinji's peerage in Golden Satan.

**Shinji Phenex's Peerage: **Shinji Phenex (King), Esdese (from Akame ga Kill; Queen), Seiten (from Queen's Blade, replaces Bikou on the Vali Team; Rook 1), Tiamat (Rook 2), Walburga (Bishop 1), Evangeline Mcdowell (from Negima!: Magister Negi Magi; Bishop 2 through Mutation Piece), Le Fay Pendragon (Bishop 3), Arthur Pendragon (Knight 1), Echidna (from Queen's Blade; Knight 2), Xenovia (Knight; Mutation Piece), Erza Scarlet (Fairy Piece), Rossweisse (Fairy Piece), Elsha (Fairy Piece), Vali Lucifer (Pawn 1; Mutation Piece), Asia Argento (Pawn 2), Raynare (Pawn 2), Kalawarner (Pawn 3).

**Shinji Phenex's Harem: **Rias, Sona, Seekvaira, Katerea Leviathan, Serafall Mammon, Esdese, Rossweisse, Tiamat, Seiten, Walburga, Le Fay Pendragon, Ravel, Echidna, Xenovia, Raynare, Kalawarner, Elsha, Akeno, Shirone, Kuroka, Yubelluna, Xuelan, Isabela, Siris, Mihae, Ni &amp; Li, Reya Kusaka, Tsubasa Yura, and Bennia.

**Possible Harem Members:** Gabriel, Valerie, Kiyome, Yasaka and Kunou.

Now looking at Shinji's peerage, yes I've added the Vali Team and even changed a member of it using Seiten from Queen's Blade to replace Bikou. The reason for this change is, as I've said earlier, due to trying to plan out future chapters and finding out some problems with some of the characters. This concerned the Vali Team and how they'll play in my story. So after some contemplation, I decided to make the Vali Team Shinji's allies and so therefore make them members of his peerage with the female members being in his harem.

So I hope you like the changes I'll be adding soon. You know the deal; read and review, flames will be ignored.


	2. A Devilish Offer

RWOL here with the second chapter of Legend of the Golden Satan.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2: A Devilish Offer

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji Ikari – former assassin of the Hero Faction, the Third Child of NERV, pilot of the Evangelion Unit 01, Angel Slayer, Berserker and the Messiah blinked his eyes and looked around the strange room.

"Wha…?" he said as he sat up and looked around the room. It was large and ornately decorated. The walls were a rich crimson color with a gold trim, a large oak desk sat on the right side near the bed he sat in, an entertainment system sat in the lower left corner of the room, a mini-bar was in the lower right corner, there was a door just left of the bed and a door was a few feet away from the mini-bar. The bed was larger than anything he'd ever seen, having crimson silk sheets and crimson comforter. The smooth feeling of the silk sheets caused red-flags to fly up in his mind. A quick peek under the sheets confirmed his suspicion; he was naked.

"Uh… where am I? The last thing I remember… is…" Shinji trailed off as his mind pulled up the last hours of his life; specially his date with Yuma, her transforming into a Ophan-class Fallen Angel, her revealing she knew of his past from the original timeline, her revealing the true mastermind behind Second Impact, the Angel Wars and the botched Third… Impact…

_Son of a motherfucking bitch! _Shinji thought now fully aware of himself. _That bastard Yeqon stabbed me from behind! And given Raynare's shocked/horrified look she didn't know that Yeqon would appear and attack. Shit I got lax. _Shinji thought shaking his head knowing he should have been more aware but he was surprised at learning the real truth behind Second Impact. While already knowing the fallen angels were behind it, using SEELE as their puppets, Shinji had always suspected that NOT ALL of the fallen angels would be part of such a radical plan. Given Azazel's attempts to stay out of devil and angel business, it wouldn't have made sense for the Grigori Governor-General to just up and blow up a continent while wiping out 3½ billion lives in the process. _On the other hand Yeqon would do such a thing. He is one of the five true fallen angels after all. _Shinji thought before sensing two immense levels of yoki approach and then enter the room.

The first person was a handsome young man in his early 20's with short crimson red hair. He had blue-green eyes and was dressed in an elaborate silver and gray robe with a large and elaborate gold shoulder-dress that was stretched out like a set of eight wings.

The second person is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and matching eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. She wore a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory.

"Ah I see you have awoken Shinji Ikari. I am Sirzechs Lucifer and the hottie beside me is my wife and queen Grayfia Lucifuge." the newly introduced Sirzechs Lucifer said even as Grayfia scowled a bit at the 'hottie' part.

_Ah the legendary Crimson Satan Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife the Silver-haired Queen of Annihilation Grayfia Lucifuge. _Shinji thought quickly before deciding to play the shocked and stupid role again. Best to learn what arguably the most powerful couple in the Underworld wanted with him. And this time he would be prepared to get stabbed.

"YOU MEAN I'M IN HELL?!" Shinji shouted in 'fright'.

"No you're in the Underworld." Sirzechs corrected with a smile.

"WHAT'S THE FUCKING DIFFERENCE?!"

"Because the name 'Underworld' is not as derogatory as 'Hell'."

"But why name it after the place that is ruled by the Greek God Hades?!"

"Actually, you humans were the ones who named his realm the 'Underworld' in your various legends. The true name of his realm is the 'Realm of the Dead', which is pretty much self-explanatory. Besides it was the humans who came up with the name Hell as well."

"Am I here for killing those angels or Fallen Angels as Yuma or Raynare called them?" Shinji asked 'somewhat calm'.

"Nope! The reason you're here is for us devils to thank you for what you did three years when you rejected Instrumentality." Sirzechs said as Grayfia spoke up.

"Shinji-kun we are going to reveal to you the true reasons behind Second Impact." Grayfia said getting Shinji to look alarmed.

"You mean there's more?!" he asked 'incredulous'.

Grayfia raised a delicate silver eyebrow. "How much do you know so far Shinji-kun?" she asked. Reading the report from Beowulf, this Raynare had explained to Shinji at least part of reason why the events in original timeline happened.

"From what Raynare told me several Fallen Angels under Yeqon's control started the Angel Wars so this Yeqon could gain the "power of God"." Shinji told her. "She said that thanks to me those still loyal to this Grigori organization had an easier time in hunting down Yeqon and his forces down." He added.

The two devils nodded already know that much from Beowulf's report. While surprising it did make sense as Azazel wouldn't have done such a radical thing. This will make things easier for them to explain.

"Yes. Yeqon of the Five Great Evil Gods, the five True Fallen Angels, wanted to gain God's power through what is known as the White Earth Ceremony." Grayfia began her explanation. "From what we learned if the ceremony was completed it would have allowed them to return to their former status as Angels. From there we believe Yeqon would have led another rebellion to gain God's Throne."

Sirzechs then took over. "You see Shinji; you have been involved with the supernatural world since the Angel Wars and it left its mark on you even after two years. Grayfia and I are devils, as in biblical devils." Sirzechs said and he and Grayfia revealed their devil wings, being two large bat wings, coming out their backs. Shinji just 'gaped' as the two pulled their wings back into their bodies. "The angels are God's warriors, while the Fallen are former angels who fell from grace when they committed impure acts that went against God's teachings."

Shinji nodded his head in understanding. Truthfully he already knew that thanks to the Hero Faction's spy network.

"Devils, Angels and the Fallen have been at war with each other for 9000 years, a war called the Great War that ended only just 1000 years ago."

"A war that lasted NINE THOUSAND YEARS AND ENDED ONLY ONE THOUSAND YEARS AGO?!" Shinji 'gasped'. "How could such a war happen and last that damn long?"

"Come now Shinji you should know the story that the bible tells; how Lucifer rose up against God but was cast out with 1/3 of Heaven following after him. When this happened, the original Lucifer swore revenge and plotted for several eons while consolidating his force's strength before launching the Great War." Sirzechs explained.

"Wait you said the "Original Lucifer" but you said you're Lucifer…"

"That's because the Original Lucifer died in the final years of the Great War. I am his replacement. His death along with that of God's ended the war."

"Wait, you mean God, as in the God-who-created-the-universe-God is dead and has been for 1000 years?!" Shinji asked in shock. Now he didn't know about this! He and everyone else thought that God was in hiding to recover. To think that the Biblical God is dead and has been for the last one thousand years. He had known about civil war in the Underworld where the current Satans won and took over but this was something else. "And both he and the original Lucifer killed each other?"

"Yes, Shinji. Their deaths ended the war, after which the remaining Satans took over rulership of the Underworld, and the Archangel Council took up rulership of Heaven; with the legendary Archangel Michael becoming the new "God"."

_Of course he did. Michael's name means "He who is like God" and in Judaism he is seen as the Second Greatest Power in Heaven, seen as the physical manifestation of God's transcendent might not Metatron as word of mouth claimed him as. _Shinji mused to himself.

"Shinji-kun your rejection of Third Impact wiped clean all traces of NERV, SEELE, and even the effects of Second Impact upon the entire world. Because of this, the Fallen Angels are forever trapped on Earth in exile." Grayfia said.

"By doing this, you also gained us a very valuable piece of information." Sirzechs said.

"What information?" Shinji asked.

"That God has actually been dead since the end of the war. Only those in charge of the factions actually knew that." Grayfia said.

"Really? You mean... the Devils didn't know?" Shinji asked.

"No. While we knew that Lucifer and the other Original Satans were dead, none of us were aware of the fact that God was also dead and for good reason." Grayfia said

"Because it would have caused a panic." Shinji deduced.

"Very good, Shinji-kun." Grayfia smiled. "This information was kept a secret because, as I'm sure you know, if you take out a leader, the army will fall apart. To maintain order, the Angels and Devils kept the fact that their respective leaders were dead, even though they didn't know the other was dead. If they hadn't, the entire world would have been plunged into a brutal war that would have destroyed everything and everyone; leaderless armies having at each other and such. Your actions, however, caused certain other secrets to come to light."

"You mean the Angels know that Lucifer is dead and visa-versa?" Shinji stated.

"Yes. The Fallen knew for a long time that Lucifer was dead, but they didn't know that God was dead as well, until they found out through the Dead Sea Scrolls." Grayfia explained.

"The Dead Sea Scrolls?" Shinji questioned with narrowed eyes. He had heard that name before during Third Impact when he 'read' the souls of his father and SEELE.

"The Dead Sea Scrolls, from what little information we've been able to gather on them after Second Impact happened, the Angel Wars and afterward, seems to be a set of instructions that the Biblical God created as a way to determine the fate of humanity." Sirzechs told him.

"The Power of God!" Shinji realized.

"Yes. The scrolls foretold several ceremonies that give the user the "Power of God", literally making them God while doing what that specific ceremony was designed to do." Sirzechs went on. "The ceremonies are as follows: Red Earth, Black Earth, White Earth, Green Earth (which Shinji activated when he rejected Third Impact), Yellow Earth, Blue Earth and another Earth ceremony whose section was destroyed to due to the passage of time and elements." Sirzechs listed off. "The only real information we have is on the Red, Black, Green and White Earth Ceremonies."

"SEELE... did they betray the Yeqon and his followers?" Shinji asked. "I remember during Third Impact, being the focal point of all humanity allowed me to 'read' their souls. SEELE wanted to complete the Red Earth Ceremony."

"SEELE didn't betray Yeqon's group per say," Grayfia began. "It was more like the Yeqon manipulated SEELE to the very end, using them as a shield to hide his true intentions." she explained. "SEELE were merely puppets used by Yeqon to advance his own agenda while SEELE themselves advanced theirs."

"So Yeqon were using SEELE who didn't know they were being used while trying to bring their own agenda into reality." Shinji mused at the sheer scoop of manipulations that was used.

"Yes. Shortly after you averted Third Impact, one of our highest ranking Devils encountered and confronted a powerful Fallen Angel named Tamiel, who revealed certain facts to him. While Tamiel would never have done such a thing normally, he was infuriated at losing the best chance they had realize Yeqon's goal." Grayfia said.

"Basically, he got mad, lost control of his composure, and let slip certain details about Heaven's cover-up of God's death." Sirzechs stated simply.

"And the Devils didn't do anything about this?" Shinji asked.

"We couldn't, because we too had covered up the fact that Lucifer was dead; which I'm sure that Michael now knows." Sirzechs explained. "Having the other side think that your leader was still alive kept us from going to war again. It was the fallen angel's hope that the White Earth Ceremony would have pardoned them because from what Tamiel said it would have 'redeemed' all the Fallen Angels on Earth allowing them to return to Heaven. But obviously, that plan didn't work out."

"Because of me." Shinji said 'sadly'. Shinji really felt now guilt for screwing over Yeqon and keeping him from his radical goal. Though he would get the fallen angel bastard back for that stab. Grayfia had the motherly urge to hug and comfort the 'emotionally damaged' young man, which she did after Sirzechs gave her a subtle nod. Shinji blushed slightly when Grayfia hugged him while stroking his hair, planting his head and face into her ample bosom which was FAR larger than most human women. _This is probably why a lot of the guys in the Hero Faction use Grayfia as fapping material. Though I'm preferable to Katerea._Shinji thought discreetly enjoying Grayfia's breasts. "How did all this happen?" Shinji asked trying not to give into the softness that is Grayfia's breasts.

"From what we learned from our investigations, Dead Sea Scrolls were found between the years of 1946 to 1956 by a trio of cousins." Sirzechs began. "Between 46 and-47, the cousins tried find out more about the first seven scrolls they found and came across a Dr. John C. Trever of the **ASOR (American Schools of Oriental Research)**, a human agent who we believe served Yeqon and would be the founder of the first SEELE council under Yeqon's order." Sirzechs revealed. "After finding all 972 text and translating them as best he could, he then founded SEELE who used the whole Illuminati rumors to better hide himself while gaining power, financial influence and gathered like-minded people to the group and plotted on how to shape the world into their image."

"But this Trever had other ideas." Shinji realized. "When he discovered the White Earth Ceremony, he took that information to his fallen angel masters where Yeqon made his mad bid to become God where he most likely made a schism in Grigori; those who disagreed and those who sided with Yeqon."

"Exactly." Sirzechs nodded. "Both groups used one singular event to kick off their plans for the Red and White Earth Ceremonies but the Fallen took it a bit further. 17 of their strongest and most powerful were chosen to act as the Champions for the Fallen Angel cause. These 17 triggered Second Impact, using the first angel, in order to gather the strength needed to make the White Earth Ceremony possible." Sirzechs said.

"Wait you mean…" Shinji began only to come to a very horrifying conclusion.

"Yes Shinji-kun, the 3½ billion lives killed during Second Impact was turned into a tremendous energy source. The Fallen then in turn channeled that energy into their bodies; allowing the creation of newer, bigger and more powerful bodies with overwhelmingly enhanced abilities." Grayfia explained, hugging Shinji deeper as he shook from the disturbing information.

"To Yeqon, such an act is a means to an end." Sirzechs said with distaste. "If they could do it again, they would do so in heartbeat and with no remorse like last time."

"No wonder they fell out of favor with God." Shinji mumbled from between Grayfia's breasts.

"Any way, the fallen angel managed to find out that God is actually dead, and passed the word on to their other brethren, which motivated those siding with Yeqon into going through with the plan." Sirzechs said.

"He also found out that Michael and the Archangel Council were able to keep this from mankind, since humans are considered an incomplete bunch who can't control their hearts and obey the laws of God without God existing." Grayfia said.

"If the humans ever found out that God is dead, there would be nothing to keep them from succumbing to their own selfish desires. Anarchy would flood over the Earth, wars would break out, nations and governments would collapse, whole systems of religious beliefs would crumble... but, you get it, right?"

"It would be pure chaos the likes no has even seen." Shinji said darkly remembering that it was that very reason he left the Hero Faction. Cao Cao was far more radical than he ever expected. "So what happens now? I remember dying at Yeqon's hand, so how can I be alive right now?"

"Actually you were only near death when my Pawn Beowulf, the one I had secretly watch over you, spirited you away." Sirzechs told the legend. "You're quite tough for a human as a normal human would already be dead in several seconds after being stabbed in the stomach and being poisoned by Seiki. Anywho, as I said before, you're here because we Devils would like to thank you for what you've done." Sirzechs said with smile. "When you restored the Earth to its pre-Second Impact state, you restored the 'playgrounds' of many devils."

"Basically you restored the coastal cities and islands many devils frequent." Grayfia clarified as she released her hug and returned to her husband's side. A part of Shinji missed being hugged into Grayfia's breasts.

"So how are you going to thank me?"

"By turning you into a devil like us." Sirzechs said before raising a hand to forestall any questions from the Angel Slayer. "Let me explain. But first ask yourself this question; "Will I be comfortable being an Angel if they had gotten to me before you did?""

Shinji opened and closed his mouth several times before releasing a sigh and hanging his head in defeat.

"To the angels, what you did was nothing more than 'community service' to them. They would not thank you let alone even show you their appreciation for what you went through and what you accomplished. They would just make you an angel and be done with it." Sirzechs stated. "But us devils know how to treat heroes such yourself Shinji and it is why I'm giving you a very unique offer."

"And what is this 'unique offer'?" Shinji asked but it was Grayfia who answered.

"In order to understand the offer, you must understand how we devils reincarnate humans and other beings as devils." She began. "When the Great War ended, our forces were severely depleted. Our original leaders, the original Seven Great Satans, were dead. We were leaderless and had to figure out to keep the Underworld from being destroyed. One of the new Satans chosen, **Ajuka Beelzebub**, created the Evil Piece System which enables us to increase our own ranks." Grayfia explained.

"Evil Pieces. You mean like chess pieces." Shinji realized.

"Yes Shinji-kun. The Evil Pieces system is based on the chess game." Grayfia said with a smile at his intuitiveness. "The 16 pieces: King, Queen, Knights (x2), Bishops (x2), Rooks (x2) and the Pawns (x8) make up the Evil Pieces and each has their own unique powers and abilities." Grayfia stated. "Each High-Class Devil gets their own Evil Piece set, allowing them to create a group of servants known as a Peerage to serve them."

"The King rules over them, the Queen protects the King as it's the most powerful piece, and the others serve the King to the best of their ability." Shinji surmised.

"Bingo Shinji." Sirzechs said giving Shinji a thumbs up. "With this system, we can successfully rebuild our forces while bringing different beings for with their unique powers and abilities…"

"That can be integrated into the devil bloodlines you already have; leading to either an enhanced bloodline or a completely new one." Shinji finished.

"Bingo again Shinji." Sirzechs laughed, quite happy that Shinji was smart enough to get most of this on his on and save them a long explanation.

"So how is this offer unique?" Shinji asked again.

"The offer is one of two choices." Sirzechs began. "One, you can be reincarnated as a regular devil, which means you'll become a servant. If you choose this option, I'll give you to my younger sister Rias."

"You're Rias-san's older brother?!"

"Yep! Before I became the new Lucifer, I was once the heir of the Gremory Clan; a clan known for extraordinary affection towards their servants."

"Extraordinary affection?"

"It means that if you became a servant to Rias, she'll treat you kindly and with respect. She'll also pamper you a lot. Her other servants: Akeno, Kiba and Koneko will vouch for such actions." Grayfia clarified. "Due to the Gremory Clan's astounding level of affection, there are many who consider the clan a blessing in the Underworld and a lot of devil servants wish be a Gremory Servant."

"While interesting, what is the second option. If I'm going to make such life altering choice, I need all the options." Shinji said to the duo. Shinji wanted all the info he could so he can make the right choice because once he made it there would be no going back.

"Well option two is unprecedented. If you take this option, we'll use a recently perfected ritual created by the ancient devil Mephisto Pheles, to transform you into a pure-blooded like us and depending on which Devil family wins you in the lottery."

"What lottery?!"

"You're Shinji Ikari – the Angel Slayer and the Messiah who rejuvenated the Earth! Every devil wants you as part of his/her peerage, even me and my fellow Satans!" Sirzechs said seriously. "Considering this, you are the most wanted person amongst devils. And because of this, as the ruler of the Underworld, I can't have my subjects tearing the place apart to get you. Thusly, if you choose option 2, the Devil family that wins the lottery will become your new family as the Lord or Lady that currently rules over that family will donate the blood needed to make you an actual blood member to them. You will also be given the High-Class Devil rank and have the right to your own peerage." Sirzechs explained still serious.

"If I'm so wanted why not just take me as servant yourself? You got to me first before any other devil."

"Oh I could, but I'd rather not deal with the all-around bitching from the other devils, my fellow Satans and family members included. Serafall can be quite the vengeful bitch if given the chance." Sirzechs muttered darkly, remembering the vicious pranks the Mammon pulled on him when he posted those photos of her in her child form naked on Lolicon R' Us dot com as payback for bleaching his hair white on April Fool's Day.

Sigh. "How long do I have to make a decision?" Shinji asked.

"Seven days." Sirzechs answered.

"Why one week?" Shinji asked.

"Because it'll take that long for me to get everything ready for your reveal party as everyone will be there to witness your choice." Sirzechs explained getting a nod from Shinji. "We'll Grayfia and I will leave you so you can decide your fate. There is a master bath is to your left and walk in closest is to right near the mini-bar and I've instructed my servants to bring you your meals. I want to keep you hidden until your decision is made and I get the lottery set up."

"Fine, thank you for this MaŌ-sama, Grayfia-sama." Shinji said bowing his head towards them. Sirzechs nodded his head as Grayfia smiled at the respect the handsome young man showed them.

"Before we go, here is a gift." Sirzechs said a small red circle appeared on the desk near the bed, a couple stacks of books appearing out of thin air. "Those books contain the history of the Underworld, so read up while you deliberate on your choice." Sirzechs said as he and queen left the Angel Slayer alone in the room.

"Might as well study up on my new home and potential family(ies), but first some clothes." Shinji said as he got up went to the closet to see what he could wear. He really shouldn't have been surprised when he saw it was the size of a five car garage. It took him thirty minutes to find a comfortable outfit to wear, having chosen a simple silk dress shirt and a pair of jeans. "Now onto the studying. Heh, this is almost like school." Shinji chuckled before heading over the desk and books. Taking a seat, he checked over the titles of each book before starting on the one titled 'The Underworld: The Complete History of the Underworld'.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It has been five days since Shinji was given offers to either become a regular devil servant or become a devil noble, and in that time he studied up on his soon-to-be new life. And what Shinji learned fascinated him to no end.

The Underworld, or Hell as it is called in the Bible, was once a second Earth. When God created Earth, he didn't create one but three Earths that were mirror images of each other. The first earth was in the material world, which meant it was in the first plane of existence. The other two earths were extradimensional; beyond the first plane of existence. The 'second' Earth became the home of God and his Angels. But when Lucifer fell with one-third of heaven 150,000 years ago. Lucifer commandeered the 'third' and 'final' earth, using his god-level powers to twist and corrupt it into the Underworld (Hell), home of the devils.

Once done, he and fallen angels (all 133,306,668 of them) went through the process of creating their own race and civilization. This process is what led them to becoming devils. The Underworld, while similar to Earth, was also vastly different. For one, there are no oceans or seas, and the landmasses are far larger than Earth's, almost like super-continents. The Underworld's capital was declared **Lilith **in honor of Lucifer's bride Lilith - **"The Mother of all Devils"**. Its government was led by the seven most powerful devils, devils whose power rivaled or were equivalent to God's (Lucifer only).

These seven became known as the **Seven Great Satans** (_Nanadai MaŌ_): Lucifer, Satan, Mammon, Asmodeus, Leviathan, Beelzebub and Belphegor. Each member held a specific office with specific duties. While all seven had equal power and authority in a checks and balance kind of way, Lucifer was the overall ruler of the Underworld; having most of the executive power.

Satan handled the judicial affairs; being a Supreme Arbiter of the Underworld.

Mammon oversaw the financial aspect the Underworld; creating the first, second and third national banks of the Underworld.

Asmodeus oversaw the military affairs of the Underworld, creating the **Underworld Armed Forces**: the Inferno Battalion being the Army, the Styx Maritime Armada being the Navy, the Black Halo Squadron being the Air Force, and the Midnight Ops Force handled the covert/black ops missions.

Leviathan handled the foreign affairs; bringing in allies, making peace treaties and maintaining them.

Beelzebub handled scientific research and development, creating the **Khaos Force Research and Development Division** (KFRDD). He is also credited with the creation of the Demonic Swords; powerful swords being the equal and opposite of the Holy Swords created by God.

And Belphegor handled the legislative affairs; drafting, amending and abolishing the laws of the Underworld.

When the Great War ended due to deaths of the original Satans, their descendants tried to continue the Great War despite the fact the Underworld's forces and resources were severely depleted and they were still slowly recovering. They may have had the same blood, but they lacked the power and talent of their ancestors. The devils were decimated in the battles that followed. The original 72 Pillars was reduced to a mere 34 during their 300 year rule. It was then that a civil war broke out. The House of Belphegor and Leviathan gathered powerful individuals to oust the False Satans as they were called. One of them was Ajuka Astaroth. He had invented an ingenious method of reincarnating other beings into devils in order to repopulate.

But the False Satans rejected the idea, claiming that reincarnating other species into devils was a disgrace and adamantly refused the plan while the Belphegor, Leviathan and their faction supported it.

This led to the Satan Civil War that happened 700 years ago. The descendants of the original Satans – the son of Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Elacofor Satan, Shalba Beelzebub, and Creuserey Asmodeus led the **Old Satan Faction**. Roygun Belphegor and fellow Satan Katerea Leviathan led the **Anti-Satan Faction** and their generals and future Satans; Sirzechs Gremory, Serafall Sitri, Ajuka Astaroth, and Falbium Glasya-Labolas; four Devils who were born with insane power equivalent or superior to the original seven but did not carry the blood of the original Satans.

The Satan Civil War was won by the Anti-Satan Faction, forcing the Old Satan Faction into retreat and exile into Earth. Several member of the Old Satan Faction turned out to be to be spies for the Anti-Satan Faction, chief among them being Grayfia.

Roygun, Katerea and their generals became the new Satans, with Sirzechs becoming the ruler of the Underworld; the new Lucifer.

Next he read was the **72 Pillars**; seventy-two clans of pure-blooded devils that each ruled a specific area assigned to them. The 72 clans are: Bael, Agares, Vassago, Samigina, Barbas, Valefor, Amon, Barbatos, Paimon, Buer, Gusion, Sitri, Beleth, Leraje, Eligos, Zepar, Botis, Bathin, Sallos, Purson, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Naberius, Glasya-Labolas, Bune, Ronové, Berith, Astaroth, Forneus, Foras, Asmoday, Gäap, Furfur, Marchosias, Stolas, Phenex, Halphas, Malphas, Raum, Focalor, Wepal, Sabnock, Shax, Viné, Bifrons, Vual, Häagenti, Crocell, Furcas, Balam, Alloces, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Gremory, Ose, Amy, Orias, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Andras, Haures, Andrealphus, Cimeies, Amdusias, Belia, Decarabia, Seere, Dantalion and Andromalius. Out of the 72, only 34 are still active after the Great War (in reality, there are more than 34 houses that are still active but lost their status in the 72 Pillars due to having human heritage).

The clans that are extinct are: Marbas, Valefor, Buer, Gusion, Leraje, Eligos, Botis, Bathin, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Bune, Ronove, Foras, Gaap, Marchosias, Halphas, Malphas, Raim, Wepal, Sabnock, Vine, Bifrons, Haagenti, Crocell, Alocer, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Ose, Amy, Zagan, Andras, Flauros, Andrealphus, Cimeries, Amduscias, Decarabia, Seere, and Andromalius.

Shinji then came upon the devil ranks and classes. Devils are separated into four classes that have nobility ranks: **Low-Class Devils** which are the Commoners and reincarnated Devils;** Middle-Class Devils** are Baronet/Baroness and Knight/Dame; **High-Class Devils** are Marquis/Marchioness, Margrave/Margravine, Count/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, and Baron/Baroness; and **Ultimate-Class Devils** are the Satans, Great Kings, Kings, Archdukes, Dukes, Prince/Princess and Devil clan heirs/heiresses.

He looked over the Evil Piece System and the Rating Game. Even though Grayfia explained to him about the Evil Piece System, he still studied up on it. The Evil Piece system came into being 1000 years ago with the Rating Game being created 600 years ago. To make it fair, every Top-class devil each had their own set; one per devil and with one Mutation Piece. The Mutation Piece was used only as a last resort if reviving a person requires more than one piece (i.e. if a person required all of the Pawn Pieces) and the Mutation Pieces can be a Queen, Rook, Knight, Bishop, or Pawn. Also each piece has a corresponding value. These values are used to determine which piece may be used to reincarnate someone, their strengths, talents, or skills playing a role in determining their value. Different Evil Pieces cannot be used together.

Top-Class Devils with a peerage are given the King Piece to rule over his/her peerage.

**Queens** are worth 9 Pawns. Queens possess all the characteristics of Rooks, Knights, and Bishops, making them the most balanced piece as well as the most powerful.

**Rooks** are worth 5 Pawns. Rooks gain superhuman strength, leading to high offense and defense. However, they are not very quick, and can get beaten easily by a high-speed opponent.

**Knights** are worth 3 Pawns. Knights gain increased speed and mobility, enabling them to perform high-speed attacks and maneuvers. However, their main weakness is their low defense, making them vulnerable to powerful attacks if they are not careful. Another weakness among knights is their legs; if their legs are injured, their mobility is greatly reduced.

**Bishops** are worth 3 Pawns. Bishops gain enhanced magical abilities which they can use to conjure up a multitude of spells (offensive, healing, etc.). However, more powerful spells consume most of their magical power, which takes a long time to regain, forcing them to use their power carefully or risk becoming vulnerable to physical attacks.

**Pawns** are worth 1 Pawn each. The trait of Pawns is the ability to promote into a Queen, Rook, Knight, or Bishop in enemy territory or with the permission of their King (this method cannot be used in Rating Games).

Then he read up on the Rating Game. The Rating Game is a competition between two Devils with a peerage. The Rating Game is used to measure a Devil's strength which will reflect their social standing in the Underworld. The whole contest takes place in an alternate dimension specially created by Ajuka, which can be made to look like any environment you can imagine. The best part about the Rating Game is that one can go all out on someone, and they won't get killed. They simply return to the real world.

Shinji read that the Rating Game, while used as a form of entertainment for devils, is also used to settle disputes between devils. Over the centuries a lot of the Devil families have come to disagreements over many, many issues; arguments that have led to 'aggressive' conflicts. The Rating Game is the best means of settling these conflicts so that the Underworld isn't plunged into an all-out Civil War.

In fact, the Rating Game is so famous that the top ten rankers are considered as heroes to the Devils. Shinji discovered the Top 5 rankers are said to be unmovable, all 5 having holding the positions for a long time, especially the 3rd ranked Bedeze Abaddon, the 2nd ranked Roygun Belphegor, and the 1st ranked Diehauser Belial, all three who are said to be Ultimate-class Devils among Ultimate-class Devils and have the power to rivaling the current Satans.

With his studying done for now, Shinji had to decide on either being a devil servant or a pure-blooded devil. Both had their pros and cons. Being a servant meant being under the command of a High-Class devil. If he was made into a Pawn, he could promote himself when in enemy territory or permission from his 'King'. Though with his past he would have a value higher than a Pawn so he could either be a Knight, Bishop, Rook or Queen.

The con of being a servant was being a servant. He would have to obey any and every order his 'King' gave him no matter if he liked it or not. He would possibly be abused as there were devils who did abuse their servants. He would also be used to increase the standing and status of his 'King' due to his status of being a megastar celebrity.

With the other option, Shinji would become a pure-blooded devil like Sirzechs and his wife Grayfia, which also meant he would join of the 34 Pillars. This 'ritual' he'll undergo will make him an actual blood member of the Pillar that wins the lottery, which means he'll become nobility; gaining all the rights and privileges of being a noble as well as gaining the unique power of that Pillar. On the flip side, he would have to learn how to be and act like a noble; something Shinji knew would be a challenge for him.

Another pro/con was him having his own Peerage. If he took the second option, he would be allowed to have his own peerage. If he was truthful, Shinji did not want any servants to call his own, but he would have no choice as it was civil duty to make a peerage. So he had to ask himself the question of could he be a good master to his servants? He didn't want be like some other devils who he knew were cruel and abusive to their servants. No he would be kind to them; treating them as equals, being strict yet fair, show them the respect they have earned, reward them for their accomplishments, discipline them when needed. They would become what he always wanted; a family that would love and care for him and in turn he could love and care for them.

The Angel Slayer spent the next two days going over the pros and cons of the two options, until he finally came to a decision.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Have you made your choice Shinji?" Sirzechs asked his guest as he and Grayfia stood before the young man.

"Yes MaŌ-sama I have," Shinji began. "After much deliberation, I've chosen… option 2." Shinji told them.

"Option 2 it is then! This is going to be one hell of a party!" Sirzechs laughed as Grayfia rolled her eyes at her husband and 'King'. Shinji wondered just what in the hell he's gotten himself into.

* * *

And cut! Here is chapter two of Legend of the Golden Satan. This chapter is all about Shinji getting the offer to either become a regular devil servant or becoming a pure-blooded devil, coming to a decision about his future while giving information on the Highschool DxD if there is anyone new to the series. For those reading Shinji already knows a lot about some things but even he didn't know the full story behind Second Impact, hence his reason for playing 'shocked and stupid', to gather more intel on it. Remember, Shinji is a former member of the Hero Faction and a master assassin, so Shinji as high-level acting skills needed to fool people to get what he wants. You don't survive as an assassin without those skills.

Also I took out the scene with Rias and Sona as I found didn't need it in this chapter.

Now read and review, flames will be ignored. Now omake time!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omake 1**: Sirzechs' new servant – Shinji Ikari

"You do know that a lot of devils will be angered because of this." Grayfia said worried about the actions of her husband/King. She along with her husband/King and her newest peerage mate were walking down the halls of Gremory Castle so the Crimson Satan could show off his newest servant. Sirzechs merely waved off the concern before retorting.

"I'm a devil Grayfia, and thus greed is in my blood. So how could I not make him my servant?" he asked before looking at his newest servant, Shinji Ikari who turned out to be a Queen thus his secondary Queen. Said Secondary Queen walked behind his King and Primary Queen wondering how this would turn out. Being killed by Yeqon, healed by Sirzechs only to find out that the Crimson Satan had reincarnated him as a Devil servant, Shinji knew his life was going to one hell of a ride. "Well here we are." Sirzechs said pushing the doors open. Inside the room was his father Lord Gremory, his mother Venelana Gremory, his son Millicas Gremory, his younger sister Rias Gremory and her peerage.

"Why have you called us son?" Lord Gremory asked his son.

"I'd like to introduce my newest servant who is my Strongest Queen besides Grayfia, Shinji Ikari." Sirzechs said gesturing to the sheepish young devil who bowed to the shocked devils.

"YOU GOT THE ANGEL SLAYER AS YOUR SERVANT?!" the Gremorys (minus Sirzechs and Grayfia) roared at the Crimson Satan. "NO FAIR! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO JOIN MY PEERAGE!" Lord Gremory, Venelana Gremory, Rias Gremory and Millicas Gremory shouted. Sirzechs' father, mother, younger sister and son glared at each other before getting into a childish argument about why Shinji should be part of their peerages.

Shinji just sweat dropped, his perception on devil nobility shot straight to hell. Oh wait, he's already in it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omake 2**: Servant of Leviathan

Shinji calmly walked into the office of Kuoh Academy Head Mistress Katerea Leviathan. He hadn't been in his homeroom class for five minutes when his homeroom teacher told him that Head Mistress Katerea wanted to see him. So here was entering the Leviathan's office, seeing the amazingly sexy and beautiful sitting at her desk taking care of some last minute paperwork. He also noticed the chess board on her desk and he could sense it glowing with Katerea's yoki.

_Her Evil Piece set then. _Shinji mused when he heard Katerea's voice.

"Please take a seat and wait will you Shinji-kun. I'll be done in a few minutes." Katerea said in her usual business-like tone as she knocked out the few pieces of paperwork for her morning work load. Once done, Katerea leaned back in her posh chair and stared quite hard Shinji getting him to fidget. "Do you know why I called you Shinji-kun." She asked as she reached for the Queen piece of a chess board.

"It must be fairly important Katerea-sensei to call me in early." Shinji said playing along.

"Your skills are truly impressive Shinji-kun." Katerea said looking at the calm young man in front of her. "You've managed to trick Rias, Sona and their peerages into thinking you're a regular human when in reality you're not." She began seeing a small bead of sweet on Shinji's brow. "You even almost fooled me with your act but I've lived over a hundred of your lifetimes so it won't be so easy to fool me." She said getting Shinji to sigh.

"So my beautiful Great Satan Katerea Leviathan what happens now?" Shinji asked wondering if it was a mistake to come here and attempt to use Katerea's reputation as a shield to hide himself.

"I want to know if you'll be open to become my servant." Katerea said. "I can tell you're extremely skilled and talented. I know you're powerful given how easily you handled Falbium Asmodeus' former Rook Helbron, an Ultimate-class devil." She said smiling when she saw Shinji stiffen. "What? Did you really think I wouldn't know of you trouncing Helbron? Shinji-kun Kuoh is my territory so I'm aware of everything that happens in here. This includes Stray-devils coming here in the hope of hiding." She said still toying with the Queen piece.

Shinji sighed, running a hand through his hair. His cover had been blown and now he was given an offer to join a Satan's peerage. He could tell she didn't see him as a threat as he really didn't do anything to prove to the contrary. He quickly ran over all the pros and cons of being a devil servant and found that the pros slightly outweighed the cons.

"Well you got yourself a new servant Katerea-sama." Shinji said getting the Leviathan to smile in victory. Standing up, Katerea moved until she was next to Shinji who had stood up for the woman. The Leviathan pressed the Queen piece to Shinji's chest the chant to bind and in a matter of seconds Shinji Ikari was now Katerea Leviathan's Queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omake 3**: Agent of Grigori

When Shinji woke up, all he saw was black. It wasn't until his mind finally rebooted that he realized he wasn't trapped in a void of darkness but was staring at a black colored ceiling with violet trim. He tried to move but froze slightly when he realized three things. 1) He's stark naked given the cool feel of the satin sheets against his bare skin. 2) He's being held by someone, most definitely a woman given the soft, round and large objects pressing against him. And 3) said woman was just as naked as he was given how he could feel her smooth skin rubbing against his own whenever she moved.

_Well it's not the first time I've woken up next to a strange woman before. _Shinji thought as he started stroking the woman's deep black hair. Said woman began to moan slightly before waking up, lifting her head and blinking the sleep out her eyes.

"Raynare!" Shinji said surprised to find himself with the uber-sexy fallen angel Ophan Princess.

"Shinji-kun! You're alright!" Raynare said her eyes misting over with tears. She tightened her embraced as she snuggled him, bringing him closer to her uber-sexy body as Shinji felt her happiness and relief from said embrace. "I barely managed to get you back to Grigori HQ in time to get you healed after you had been attacked by Yeqon-teme." She said a few tears falling. Shinji wiped away the tears and kissed her forehead, getting the woman to blush.

"Thanks to you I'm alright so thank you Ray-chan." Shinji getting Raynare's blush to deepen due to the pet name 'Ray-chan'. "By the way where exactly are we in Grigori?" Shinji asked though he had an inkling.

"We're in my private bed chamber here in Grigori. I bathed you in magical light to heal you. It is more effective when we're both naked." Raynare answered simply as she snuggled Shinji more.

"So besides healing me is there another reason for bringing me to Grigori?" Shinji asked as he snuggled Raynare as she did him. Raynare sighed happily, enjoying the embrace of the man she loved despite the massive age difference between.

"I… I wanted to ask if you'll join me here at Grigori... and be my partner in all things." Raynare began feeling severely nervous. She hadn't taken any lovers after the death of her first and only husband centuries ago, so she could be forgiven for being so damn nervous. She wanted Shinji as her lover then later on her husband and later the father of her their children.

Shinji blinked before asking; "Are you asking me to marry you?"

Raynare's face was now an atomic red, her thoughts a jumbled mess at how Shinji could so easily misinterpret her meaning. Damn her nervousness.

"Oh alright then. I'll marry you." He said surprising the woman who looked at him in shock. "Yeah this could be seen as going fast but you only live once so why not. Besides I'm sure it will all work out in the end. So Raynare will agree to become Raynare Ikari?" he asked.

His answer was Raynare fainting dead way only to revive a few minutes later and kiss Shinji stupid before breaking the kiss and telling him yes then kiss him stupid again. Before long the two ended up lost to their lust and had a five hour sex session in which Raynare showed she was a literal tiger in bed. Which wasn't surprising given she hadn't catered to other lovers like her fellow brethren did after the death of her first husband. By the end Shinji could barely feel his legs and was bed ridden for the next three days to recover but silver lining, Raynare made one helluva nurse as she serviced him during that time.

Though he did have some discomfort due how overly sexy her nurse outfit was and causing his Sword of Ikari trying to become hard. One month later, Raynare was now Raynare Ikari and Shinji even had a mistress in Kalawarner, another uber-sexy fallen angel and longtime friend of Raynare. How Shinji got Kalawarner as his mistress is story for another time.


	3. The birth of Shinji Phenex

RWOL here with chapter 3 of Legend of the Golden Satan.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: The birth of Shinji Phenex

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Despite the situation calling for it, Shinji Ikari was not anxious as most people would be in his situation. After everything that has happened in his life, he had long since accepted that things would only get stranger. So why waste time sweating the small stuff when he could just easily process the situation, accept the situation and move on. Such as his current situation where he was waiting for Sirzechs to call him onto the stage so the devils in attendance will know that the Angel Slayer and Messiah would be a devil from hence forth.

Because just twenty-fours ago he had finally come a decision regarding his future. When he first woke up after his near-death and met Sirzechs Lucifer and his wife/queen Grayfia Lucifuge, the MaŌ had given him two options as a reward for defeating the (fallen) angels and restoring Earth. Option one was to get turned into a regular devil servant and be given to Sirzechs' younger sister Rias Gremory. Option two was to use a perfected ritual to become a true pure-blooded devil, get adopted into the devil family that won him in the lottery, receive the rank of High-Class devil, and get an Evil Piece set so he could have his own peerage.

After much deliberation, Shinji chose option two.

But unknown to the Messiah, there was more to this choice that he didn't know about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(A Few Hours Earlier: Satans' Palace in the Capital of Lilith)**

Shinji walked behind Sirzechs and Grayfia, dressed in an elegant robe similar to Sirzechs' sans the elaborate winged shoulder dress. The two Ultimate-Class Devils were leading the young Angel Slayer to the central chamber where the Satans held all their meetings. Shinji could not get over the sheer size of the Satans' Palace; it dwarfed even the massive size of the NERV, and that was because they to house the Evangelions along with the various pieces of equipment each needed to maintain the Evas and the various weapons needed to battle the Angels effectively.

The palace was tremendous in size (it had to be since the Underworld's Executive, Legislative and Judicial branches were all located here instead of separate buildings like in the United States) and was a fusion between both Gothic and Neoclassical styles. Though Shinji found it odd how Satans' Palace so easily resembled Pandæmonium from John Milton's _Paradise Lost _which meant that Milton either was spot on when he created Pandæmonium for his book or he made a deal with a devil in order to gain inspiration for it.

_Wouldn't be the first time an author made a deal for their books. _Shinji thought as he followed the Underworld's power couple.

Shinji was going to meet Sirzechs' fellow Satans, a rare honor for the few humans to have been privileged to meet them. They finally made it the large ornate doors of the central palace; being twenty feet tall, a dark and rich oak wood with gold metal trim and silver studs. The handles were Gothic in design, also gold and quite elegant. As the trio approached, the door opened up automatically, which Grayfia explained was due to an enchantment that was placed upon the door centuries ago. As they entered, Shinji got a good look of the room before noticing the five people already in the room.

It made the word 'room' incorrect to be used here. It was more of a massive chamber with a large inverted U-shaped table in the center, with throne-like chairs surrounding it. The largest was obviously for Lucifer with three to the left (Satan, Beelzebub and Asmodeus) and three to the right (Leviathan, Mammon and Belphegor) of it.

"My fellow Satans, may I introduce you to Shinji Ikari – the Angel Slayer and the Messiah." Sirzechs said gesturing towards Shinji who bowed in respect to the Ultimate-Class Devils.

Having spotted Katerea, Shinji decided to continue to play stupid. He did so by 'freaking out' at seeing his sexy headmistress being a devil.

"Katerea-sensei! You're a devil?!" he gasped in 'shock' as he stared at Katerea who stared back at him with narrowed eyes. The other Satans and Grayfia looked at the scene with some amusement though there was some suspicion towards Shinji given Katerea along with Rias and Sona's reports about Shinji's possible knowledge of the supernatural.

"I am not _surprised_ by your shock at seeing me here Shinji-kun. There is a reason why I'm named Leviathan." Katerea said hoping to trip Shinji up. Too bad because Shinji was a bit too slick for her.

"And here I was thinking you had a very pretentious name." Shinji said with a cheeky smile and getting a blank glare from the Leviathan Satan while the others snickered. "Anyway, it is an honor to finally meet you MaŌ-samas." Shinji said in his semi-deep bow. He was unprepared for the young girl-looking Satan to just appear in front of him. He barely managed to control his instincts that screamed at him to take out the 'hostile' but was able to control himself in time. No reason to kill a Satan just because she spooked him. Standing to his full height of 6'1", he saw he towered over her 5'4" frame.

"Hiya! I'm Serafall Mammon; formerly Sitri, but you can call me Mammo-tan!" Serafall introduced happily. She is a beautiful girl with long, black hair tied in twin ponytails and blue eyes. She also has a child-like body (albeit with big breasts) and dressed in magical girl's clothing with a color scheme of pink, white, purple and black. "And for us, it's an honor to finally meet you in person. Had Zechs-chan not placed that mandate on you, I would have tried to recruit to my peerage!" Serafall giggled as Shinji raised a brow while looking at Sirzechs who was face-palming himself.

"Zechs-chan." Shinji said mirthfully to the Crimson Satan.

"She likes giving nicknames to people and always puts the suffix –chan on everyone's names." The Crimson Satan muttered as he glared at the unashamed Leviathan.

"Yeppers! I like giving nicknames to people I like. Sirzechs is Zechs-chan. Grayfia is Fia-chan. Katerea is Terea-chan. Ajuka is Juka-chan. Falbium is Falbi-chan. And Roygun is Roy-chan." Serafall said pointing to each person in the room who twitched in annoyance at their nicknames.

"So are you going to call me 'Shin-chan' as my nickname?" Shinji asked trying not to laugh. Honestly he had that nickname before, so he wouldn't be 'offended' like the others were.

"Ah you read my mind Shin-chan!" Serafall exclaimed happily, glomping the boy in a tight bear hug getting him to begin struggling for air. "I can't wait to take you to my bed and sex you up!"

Shinji merely blinked at that before looking at the happy** MaŌ Shōjo** (Satan Girl; an appropriate nickname in Shinji's mind) hugging him tightly. "Uh... wow. Being solicited by a loli for sex is a first for a me." he said in slight wonder but got serious. "While I'll admit you're cute I must decline because I have no intention to see what kind of punishments are in place for having sex with a minor like yourself." he explained getting the girl to blush when he called her cute and then cutely pouted when he said no due to her appearance. Serafall then glowed a bright bluish light getting Shinji to look away for a few seconds. When it died down, Shinji turned back to look at Serafall only for his jaw to drop to the floor.

Before him stood not the child-like Satan, but an adult version of Serafall who had grown several inches taller, had a full and buxom figure that was literally fit for a goddess, mammoth K-Cup breasts, curves in all the right places, long and toned shapely legs. The shirt of her outfit looked to be painted on now due to tight it was against her huge breasts, the skirt was risqué because it was so tantalizing short a mere breeze would cause her to flash her panties and it barely reached her thighs and was a bit tight showing off her shapely hips and her nice firm bubble butt, and the horizontal-striped socks/stockings made her leggy legs even leggier.

Shinji knew he was gapping like an idiot but after seeing this transformation, he had every right to gape like an idiot.

Serafall smiled, making Shinji unknowingly blush as she reached to cup his cheek. "See Shin-chan. I can appear as whatever I want with devil magic. So would you like to have sex with me now?" she asked in a timbre voice; smooth as silk yet smoky that only the sultriest of women could produce. It damned near gave Shinji a hard on!

"Serafall leave Shinji-kun alone! He doesn't need you trying to molest him!" Katerea and Roygun snapped at the Mammon Satan in unison. The two she-devils looked at each other due to their unintended synchronicity and then glared at each other. Both Satan-Class she-devils, along with a good number of other she-devils, wanted Shinji as both a servant on their peerage and as a lover. With Shinji having chosen the second option along with its hidden implications, they [Katerea and Roygun] would have an easier time getting him as a lover and later on husband. They did have clans that needed to be revived and they wanted Shinji to be the one to help them revive it.

Serafall's sultry chuckle brought their attention back to Shinji's 'molestation'. "Come now Terea- and Roy-chan, I'm just having a little fun, but considering what I'm feeling from Shin-chan he's anything but little." Serafall said lecherously as she felt up Shinji's crotch getting the boy to blush so deeply they thought he was inventing new shades of red on the spot. "Besides, every she-devil would give anything to be with the Angel Slayer and Messiah. I'm sure you two had fantasies of Shin-chan taking you like a bitch in heat, chanting his name like an unholy prayer." Serafall said getting Katerea and Roygun stutter and blush like school girls. Serafall had hit the nail on the head with that. "All he has to do is ask and I'm his for the taking in whatever position he wants me in."

SPLASH!

Quickly and discreetly calling upon the power of his Sacred Gear, Shinji managed to summon a deluge of water, dosing him and the overly amorous Serafall. He really didn't need a bad first impression with the Six Great Satans by suddenly taking the Magical Ice Satan Serafall Mammon in front of other the Satans. It had been a while since Shinji last had sex let alone fapped.

"Thank you whoever did that." Shinji said as he gently pushed the shocked Serafall away from him. Said woman turned to glare at the two she knew interrupted her time with Shinji, focusing on Katerea and Roygun since the Mammon Satan knew the Leviathan and Belphegor Satans wanted Shinji like her. Katerea and Roygun merely returned the glare, apparently going to accept responsibility for the sudden deluge of water.

"Let's get back on track shall we. I'm Ajuka Beelzebub nice to meet you Shinji-san." Ajuka said to the Legend with a respectful nod which was returned. Ajuka was a tall, handsome man with green hair slicked back and pale blue eyes. He wore a green, gold trimmed Satan robe with only the collar and ascot of his suit underneath being seen. Though he noticed that Shinji was now dry which didn't make sense due to being wet a few seconds ago. "These are my compatriots; the lazy looking one is Falbium Asmodeus, the horned-one is Roygun Belphegor, you already know Kuoh Academy Headmistress Katerea, you already know Sirzechs and you just met the succubus of a Mammon."

Falbium was a tall, muscular and bald man with coal-black eyes with a lazy haze in them and a grayish-black goatee. He wore a grayish-black body suit under polished silver, red trimmed armor (cuirass, vambraces, spaulders, greaves and sabatons). On top of this was worn a high-collared pauldron-styled shoulder dress with an attached cape. Roygun was a lovely woman of incredible beauty with long blue hair, matching colored eyes and a single horn protruding from her forehead. Her standard style of dress shows off the front of her body. She wears something akin to that of a gold-trimmed dark blue swimsuit showing off her huge bust and a fancy white coat with blue fur around the collar. In addition, she wears a gold choker around her neck with chains attached to it. She completes her outfit with a pair of dark-colored high heels and the Belphegor's Crest mark is on her right thigh.

Shinji nodded his head to the others as they returned the gesture.

"Now on to why you're here, it deals with the second half of option two." Ajuka said as he took his seat. Shinji looked confused, as he took the seat that Grayfia gave to him.

"Shinji you have chosen option two, which means you will become a pure-blooded devil like us here in attendance." Sirzechs reminded. "But there is another portion of this option that would only have been told had you chosen it. Since you have we'll tell you." Sirzechs told Shinji. "We want to make you a Satan-in-training. This means you will be trained by us – the Rokudai MaŌ (Six Great Satans) so that you will one day within the next few centuries (depending on long it takes you to gain the needed power level and skill) join us to make this group the Nanadai MaŌ (Seven Great Satans) once again." Sirzechs explained.

Shinji was once again gaping like an idiot. They want him to become their apprentice and to one day join them as their equal, to help rule the Underworld, to be a Satan. "You really want me to become a Satan one day?" he croaked out.

"But of course Shin-chan." Serafall said giving the boy flirty looks that caused Katerea and Roygun. "You did what even combined we could not and that is restore the earth. You have our respect and that is a hard thing to come by. Many would kill to be in your position right now. Out the 34 Pillars, only four have members that are the current Satans: Zechs-chan's clan Gremory, my clan Sitri, Juka-chan's clan Astaroth, and Falbi-chan's clan Glasya-Labolas. Roy-chan and Terea-chan are the only ones to have actual Satan blood in them."

Shinji nodded his head. Roygun and Katerea are second-generation Satans and unlike their fellow Satan Descendants, they had indeed inherited not just the blood of their ancestors but also the power and talent needed to be a "True" Satan. They were also the Supreme Commanders of the Anti-Satan Faction during the Satan Civil War, working alongside their generals Sirzechs, Ajuka, Serafall and Falbium, devils with powers comparable if not greater than the original Satans.

"Whichever Pillar you get adopted into would do whatever it takes to make and keep you happy because of what you've done but also being a Satan-in-training would only further enhance your status and your new family's." Serafall explained.

"You have the potential to rise to the level of power needed to be a Satan." Katerea interjected. "We also know you are the right person for the job because you have the heart for it. You didn't fight for humanity for the glory and fame like most would, but because you genuinely cared for them even if some didn't rightly deserve your protection. You showed the qualities of a true leader and sound tactical sense when you countered Misato's orders when facing the 5th Angel in order to find out its capabilities instead of being forced to usually rush in head first and it was you who created the strategy to defeat it." Katerea began listing off before Roygun took over.

"You showed you are able to adapt along with your strong observational skills as shown when Asuka rushed in to defeat the 7th Angel and where it brutally defeated her, yet you managed to survive long enough to realize its weakness and it take out. You also have fortitude in all sense of the word because you managed to survive the hell you went through due to the insidious Khaos Brigade and idiocy your fellow man to not only stop their asinine plans but save the world and give humanity a second chance. Again others would have snapped and destroy the world but you proved yourself stronger than most." Roygun explained getting Shinji to blush faintly at the praise.

"Shinji being a Satan may seem like a glamorous job to many if not all devils, but it is a tough job that very few can truly handle." Ajuka spoke getting Shinji's attention. "We Satans are the ones responsible for protecting everyone here and making sure they are happy here in this realm. We are in charge of everything of the Underworld; from the finances, the laws, rules and regulations, daily events, law enforcement, everything. We control every single devil from Low-Class to Ultimate-Class and at times dictating when they live and die." Ajuka told Shinji who nodded. "This is not for the faint of heart, for those looking for power and glory, for those looking to make a name for themselves. You have faced this kind of pressure before and overcame it and that is why we know you can handle being a Satan." Ajuka finished.

Shinji sat there taking in everything the Satans told him about why they believed he was worthy of being a Satan. It was almost surreal that these absurdly super-powerful devils had so much faith him. They genuinely believed he could one day stand as their equal. It was truly an honor to be given such a chance and it would allow a lot of freedoms now that he thought about. The Underworld would soon become his new home and the devils within it his comrades, so Shinji knew he would use every iota of his power to protect it and them.

_Though I'll have to reveal my past to them for there to be any real trust between us. They might not know of the Khaos Brigade and its goals. _Shinji thought before making his decision.

"I accept your offer." He said with resolve and conviction.

"Very well then." The Great Satans said as one.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Gremory Territory; Sirzechs Lucifer's Castle, Present Time)**

The Gremory Territory, a territory equal to the size of the country Georgia and the most industrialized of the 34 Pillars, was bustling with activity. The Lords and Ladies of the 34 Pillars along with several members of their families and peerages were gathered together in a large amphitheater outside Sirzechs Lucifer's castle. The various devils gathered about enjoyed the festivities, food and entertainment all the while wondering what their leader had up his sleeve.

"Ah Rias, it's good that you made it and at least feeling better." Sona said as she and her peerage approached the Gremory peerage. Like other devil nobility, Sona was dressed up for the event. Wearing an elegant evening style dress that matched her eyes and fit snugly to her slim body, exposed the skin of her upper back and shoulders, it had a slit up to her thigh on the ride side to allow for easier movement, lavender evening style gloves and shawl, and was topped off with violet heels. She was lightly done up in make, only enough to enhance her natural beauty. Her peerage was also cleaned up nicely; the girls wearing dresses that caught the eyes of more than one devil (a few she-devils included) while Saji's white tuxedo made him a prince charming rivaling that of Kiba.

Rias wore an elegant, backless crimson dress the blended well with her crimson hair, and like a second-skin due to how tight it was, accentuating her shapely and buxom body in an agonizing way to any straight male. Matching crimson evening gloves adorned her arms, a slit showed off her shapely and tone leg that was made even leggier with her two-inch crimson heels.

Akeno wore an elegant black kimono with gold flower designs and gold obi with silver flower designs. Her hair was done up in the manner befitting that of a Japanese royal princess with gold hair pieces included. She had lavender eye shadow that accentuated her violet eyes beautifully and lavender lipstick. She looked like a royal Yamato Nadeshiko.

Shirone wore a cute, knee-length white dress, short silver gloves, a small silver purse, and silver slipper-styled heels.

Kuroka wore a black, sleeveless and short-skirted cocktail dress that hugged her shapely figure tightly and showed off her shapely legs. Her large breasts freely giggled in the dress, drawing the attention of every male devil and a few she-devils. It had golden hazel trim that matched her eyes, opera length gloves black in color and black high-heels.

Kiba wore an elegant butler-styled black tuxedo, with a glittery blue vest, ascot and trim one the pants. Tsubaki sensually licked her lips, her eyes hungrily ravaging Kiba's body.

"I see that you're also feeling well Sona." Rias returned with a slight smile. Truthfully she had been a wreck with Shinji's disappearance a week ago. After all she was close to gaining the one man she felt something for, the one man she would gladly be with… to love and be married to… only to have him snatched away from her. The only peace she had was the message from her brother saying he was investigating Shinji's 'kidnapping'.

"So Rias, what does your onii-sama have planned for tonight?" Sona asked as a Gremory butler brought over sparkly champagne for the young devils. Taking a glass along with Rias, the two heiresses took sips of the sweet and sparkly drink. "Given with who was invited and how my Onee-sama was acting, it's pretty big."

"I don't know Sona." Rias answered. "I didn't know about this until earlier today when I was called back here and told to dress to impress. The one thing that really stood out was that despite telling him about Shinji-kun's disappearance and possible forced servitude, Onii-sama wasn't disturbed by it. He merely hummed before leaving with Grayfia." Rias told Sona who revealed it was the same when she told Serafall. Though the Magical Ice Satan claimed that everything had already been taken care of which left Sona highly confused and she didn't like being confused.

"Though I'm still pissed that my chance to have Shinji-kun was stolen from me!" Rias said angrily. "I've had a crush on him since day one, and as I watched him, it only grew. I desired him like no one else, and just when I finally get the chance make him a servant and possibly confess... he's taken from me! I just want to find one responsible for this so I can blast his or her ass with a full-powered Power of Destruction."

"I can understand how you feel since I too am interested in him in a romantic sense. Though tell me how you were planning to make him your slave despite the mandate and your engagement to Riser." Sona asked her friend/rival. It was clear that like herself, Rias had a plan to bring Shinji into devildom though how was the question.

Rias looked at her friend blankly, feeling a bit possessive of her Shinji but it was a moot point with him gone. "I knew that I just couldn't approach him since we didn't know much about his mental state and his possible knowledge of the supernatural. So Akeno suggested we hold a lottery under the guise of adding a new member and rig it so only Shinji-kun would win. Then we would gradually warm him up to the possibility of being a devil." Rias explained.

"As for my engagement with Riser, my peerage and I have been doing some hardcore these past several months. I had Kiba retrain under onii-sama's Knight and had him wear armor on his legs for protection and to help boost his speed. I worked out a deal with Akeno to use _**It **_in return for a favor. Shirone and Kuroka have been perfecting their Senjutsu with Shirone improving her MMA by having her study at this combat store in Tokyo and Kuroka improving her magic with those tomes you let me borrow. I even managed to get Katerea-sama to train me for a bit. She mainly focused on my control technique and I got proficient control now so I don't waste so much power in my attacks. She also gave me some light combat training to help with my hand-to-hand skills." Rias explained to Sona who quickly realized Rias' plan.

"You planned on challenging Riser to a Rating Game." Sona deduced while adjusting her glasses. "You issue the challenge and state the condition being that if you won the engagement would be canceled, allowing you to be free but if you lost you go through the engagement with no complaints." Sona elaborated. Rias gave her friend a grim smile, always impressed by Sona's tactical genius. "A risky plan but a highly descent one. I give you an A on it."

"Thanks So-tan. I'm happy my plan managed to impress you." Rias said with teasing/mocking tone that got Sona to roll her eyes. "Though what about you? What kind of plan did you have cooked up to get my Shinji-kun under your command?" Rias asked with a slightly hard tone.

Sona expertly ignored Rias' tone and her possessiveness towards Shinji. "I had similar a plan to yours but it would under the guise of taking him as my apprentice so he would take over Student Council President when I graduate next year." she explained getting a slight chuckle from Rias.

"We both had similar plans for Shinji-kun only to get screwed by an unknown devil who kidnaps him." Rias chuckled bitterly. Before Sona could speak, the Crimson Satan's voice was heard.

_**"My fellow devils! May I have your attention?" **_The voice of Sirzechs Lucifer resounded throughout the air, getting every devil to turn to the stage were Sirzechs, his wife and queen along with his fellow Satans were standing on. "My fellow devils, I Sirzechs Lucifer and your gracious host, am pleased that you were able to make it to the party. I trust you are enjoying the festivities thus far?" The Crimson Satan said getting a round of 'Of course Sirzechs-sama.' from his audience.

"The reason I'm holding such a grand party is for our grand guest of honor. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you our guest of honor; the Angel Slayer and the Messiah Shinji Ikari!" Sirzechs said as he gestured to the right where the savoir himself walked out on stage. He walked with all the grace and poise of a noble, wearing an elegant black and silver robe with an elaborate platinum and gold shoulder dress.

"THE ANGEL SLAYER?! HERE?!" every devil gasped in shock at the appearance of the legend before them. Every devil wanted Shinji for themselves; either as a servant or lover or both (yes there are some bisexual male devils).

When he reached the Satans, he gave a respectful bow who in turn returned the gesture. Sirzechs returned to the podium to speak again.

"My fellow devils, one week ago Shinji Ikari was nearly killed by an agent of the Khaos Brigade for denying them whatever asinine plans they had." Sirzechs explained. "But thankfully I had anticipated such an action, having my Pawn Beowulf secretly watch over him and save him when the KB agent nearly killed him."

_Damn it Onii-sama! You were the one behind his disappearance that day?! Oh I'm going to give you quite lashing when this is over and I get you alone!_ Rias growled to herself. He had took 'her' Shinji-kun away just when she was ready to make him hers. This better be good or Satan or no, her brother can kiss his ass goodbye.

"Because of what he has done for world and us devils, I have decided that Shinji should be rewarded for his impressive accomplishments. As such I have given Shinji a very unique offer." Sirzechs said. "If he chose the first option, he would have been made into a regular devil servant and be given to my cute sister Rias." Sirzechs began getting disgruntled looks from the devils in the audience, a few even glaring at the Gremory heiress for having a Satan as an older brother. Rias was trying to blush in embarrassment and glare at her brother for said embarrassment due to the 'cute sister' remark. But she was doing a happy dance on the inside because she just might get Shinji as a servant. She would have him yet.

"However should he choose the second option, then he'll undergo a ritual recently perfected by Mephisto Pheles to help revive the extinct clans. This ritual will reincarnate him as a true pure-blooded devil and become an actual blood member of one of the 34 Pillars."

Now this got every devil's attention. Shinji would be made into a pure-blooded devil and join one of the 34 Pillars?! Would he help bring life back to the extinct clans?

"You mean that Shinji-sama would become the Clan Head of one of the extinct clans?" A random devil asked for clarification.

"No. Simply because Shinji does not have the knowledge and experience needed to lead a clan." Sirzechs answered. "For Shinji and Shinji alone, the ritual will be used to make him into a member of one of the remaining devil clans." Sirzechs said getting the devils think on this matter. With Shinji being an actual blood member of one of the remaining clans, he would boost the entire clan's status as a whole instead of just his master if he was a regular devil servant. Many saw this as more advantageous and since they couldn't pray hoped Shinji took option two. None more so than the mothers in the audience who having heard of Shinji's tribulations wanted to be the one to be his new mother and help him in this new life.

"If that wasn't already great enough, he'll be given the rank of High-Class devil which will allow him to have his own peerage, but he has also accepted our offer to make him a Satan-in-training, meaning that when Shinji is ready he will ascend to Satanhood and make the Rokudai MaŌ the Nanadai MaŌ, finally completing the group."

Okay screw the pain, nearly every devil was praying that Shinji chose the second option. Some devil servants were making plans to put in trade requests so they could have the honor of serving under the Angel Slayer and the future Satan. Several of the lord and ladies that had daughters were planning on marrying off said daughters to from a union between whichever clan Shinji was taken into. The daughters of the lords and ladies were thinking along the same lines as their parents, well those who were still single and not in a contract engagement. Even Rias and Sona were making plans to get Shinji for themselves.

"And the choice Shinji has made…" Sirzechs paused, building up dramatic tension and making the devils in the audience extremely nervous. "…is option number 2!" At this every devil that hoped and even prayed for option two released a collective sigh and allowed the tension to flow out of them. But it begged the question, who would get Shinji as a member of their clan.

"Now on to choosing which clan Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Clans please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to win the Angel Slayer.

"Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each clan, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than Lord Phenex of the Phenex Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Phenex Lord as he stepped forward and up onto the stage. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord Phenex and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual.

However, Lord Phenex called to his wife, a beautiful blond-haired woman, who quickly joined him on the stage and proceeded with him into the back of the castle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rias and her peerage were talking amongst themselves about what just happened.

"So Shinji-kun is going to be a Satan-in-training... as well as the newest member of the Phenex Clan." Akeno said to Rias.

"Yes, which will no doubt make things much more of a problem for me." Rias grumbled as she crossed her arms and bring attention to her amazing chest.

"Why is that, Buchou?" Kiba asked.

"Every devil has wanted to get Shinji into their family and peerage, and all for the increase in status it would bring them." Rias explained. "With the Angel Slayer in the Phenex family, Riser-teme is going to no doubt use this as an excuse to brag."

The members of Rias's peerage grimaced, knowing full well that she was still against the idea of marrying Riser.

"Then again... this could be used to your advantage." Kiba said tentatively.

"What do you mean, Kiba-kun?" Rias asked.

"Well… if your plan to defeat Riser succeeds… then maybe you open up negotiations to court Shinji-san." Kiba ventured. Rias stiffened as she thought about her Knight's words. Since she had greater political knowledge she knew that what Kiba just suggested would be a challenge to do. First they had to find a way to defeat Riser and even if they did that there was no real guarantee that the Phenex would be receptive to her trying to court Shinji after breaking her engagement to Riser.

_But… _Rias began. _I know that the real reason for me being put in the engagement was due to both my father and Lord Phenex's desire to create a Satan-class devil with the powers of the Bael, Gremory and Phenex. I could play on that by claiming that a child born from Shinji-kun and I would have far greater power and potential than one born from me and (shudder) Riser-teme. _Rias thought tapping her chin.

"I'll have to think on more deeply Kiba-kun." Rias said before the storm hit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe our good fortune." Ruval Phenex said to his younger brother. "With Shinji as a member of the Phenex, our clan will gain even more power and prestige than before. We might even be able to ascend in rank!" the Phenex Heir exclaimed happily.

"Agreed. The Phenex will become more powerful than ever with Shinji in our ranks." Ridar Phenex said.

"I still don't see what the big deal about this guy is?" Riser Phenex said drinking another glass of fire water.

The two older brother just stared at Riser with astonishment.

"You mean aside from the fact he battled and defeated several enhanced 'Angels' who were in reality the surviving ancient Nephilim turned into WMDs by the KB?" Ruval asked.

"Aside from the fact he remade the world into its former and more appealing state than what it was after Second Impact?" Ridar asked.

"Something that even the Satans or the Angel Lord Michael couldn't do." Ruval stated.

"Or were even motivated to do." Ridar added.

"And considering he was human at the time..." Ruval started.

"And only 14 years of age..." Ridar added.

"Not to mention all of the bullshit he had to put up with from those around him trying to control him for their own ends..." Ruval continued.

"It's a miracle he didn't end the entire planet in the blink of an eye." Ridar finished.

Riser just looked at his two older brothers before glaring angrily. He was mostly upset because they were praising this boy for things he could have easily accomplished if given the chance.

Ruval and Ridar just looked at their younger brother, noticing the expression on his face and then staring at each other with a knowing thought.

Riser's arrogance was bubbling up in his mind. They knew that Riser thought himself to be the be-all and end-all of the Underworld, if not the Phenex Family alone.

It was Riser's biggest flaw, and something that he played up with all the strength and confidence he possessed.

The same thought passed through their heads: His arrogance would be his downfall.

Before the pair could actually intervene on their younger brother's behalf, a superstorm appeared overhead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Several minutes ago)**

Once inside the Inner Chamber, Shinji saw numerous candles placed on the walls and on the floor, appropriate for a satanic ritual. In the middle of the room was a large pentagram seal, the same shade of red that blood is. It was here that Shinji was officially introduced to the Lord and Lady of the Phenex Family.

Lord Phenex was a tall man with short blond hair and sapphire blue eyes, dressed in a Victorian-era suit reminiscent of Dorian Grey. He carried an ornate cane that was more for show rather than for function, a small golden icon, looking like a thick silver-dollar, with the symbol of a phoenix carved into it sitting upon the head of the cane.

Lady Phenex was a tall and beautiful woman with long blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She wore a long elegant Victorian-styled dress, dark blue in color, with gold frills. A semi-deep U-neck showed off her sizeable cleavage, as well as the necklace with the phoenix symbol hanging just above said cleavage.

"It's an honor to meet you Shinji-san. I am Lord Riyadh Phenex, head of the Phenex Family, which his ranked at Marquis, higher than most other Devil families." Riyadh spoke in a cultured voice. "And this is my wife, the Lady Rachael Phenex."

"I am so pleased to meet you, Shinji-kun." the beautiful blond-haired woman said with a smile as she pulled the boy into a warm hug. Shinji stiffened as he had to fight his assassin instincts that were screaming at him to put a knife in this woman's back but he managed to resist, his body relaxing into the hug he was receiving. After all this was the first motherly hug he had in years since his mother's death.

At seeing this, Grayfia just smiled.

While she knew that Rachael already had four children, it was obvious that she still had a mother's instinct about her.

Especially given how Riser acted nowadays.

And since Shinji was a very well-known individual, Rachael was well-acquainted with both the horrors and honors of his past. As such, she had been overwhelmed by the very thought of having this boy as her new son.

"Everyone, allow me to introduce the ritual master for this ceremony." Sirzechs said to the group.

Emerging from the shadows on the other side of the chamber was a tall, lanky yet fairly muscular, middle-aged man with gelled hair, a mixture of red and blue. He has heterochromia; his left eye being blue, while the right was red. His outfit was a butler-styled tuxedo with a glittery purple vest, a top hat with a glittery purple band around, white gloves, a cane with a crystal skull that had rubies for eyes. Around him was various equipment set up to help with the ritual that Shinji had not noticed when he first arrived.

"Lord and Lady Phenex. A pleasure to make your acquaintance once again. And now I get the pleasure of meeting the legend himself." The man spoke in a British accent as he bowed lightly to the four before turning to Shinji. "I am Mephisto Pheles." he introduced.

_So this is the legendary Mephisto Pheles. The devil who helped Georg Faust revolutionize the magics arts and who is now the leader of the Grand Magic Council that oversees all Magicians and their guilds. _Shinji thought taking in the powerful devil before him. "The legendary devil who made the pact with the first Georg Faust?" Shinji 'asked'. He already knew about Mephisto Pheles due to Georg being a braggart about his so-called legendary lineage… that he also read the Faust legend in his studies.

"The very same, lad." Mephisto laughed. "Now I'm going to explain the ritual that you'll undergo. I assume that you at least studied up on the Underworld while making your choice?" he asked, receiving a nod from Shinji who explained that Sirzechs left him some books to study.

"Ah, good, then you know about the extinct clans then. This ritual is designed to give those clans a new chance at life. Over the centuries, I'd managed to obtain several blood samples of each devil clan so that should their bloodlines ever become extinct, then they could be revived." he explained. "The ritual I designed will alter the one undergoing it, i.e. you, on a fundamental level. Meaning it will affect your DNA right down to the genetic level. You will permanently lose your connection to your human birth parents, becoming an official part of the devil clan you choose." Mephisto explained.

"Now with The Phenex Clan winning this little lottery, you'll become a member of their family instead of helping to revive one of the extinct clans, but I can see the logic behind it." Mephisto said getting a raised eyebrow from Shinji. "You see Shinji, by making you a member of an already existing clan; you'll be able to learn the ways of devildom and nobility. But if you went with my plan to revive an extinct clan, there is a high-chance of you being taken advantage of by the other clans given who you are and greed and all." He explained to the boy who nodded in understanding. "Now before we get this show on the road, I need to know what relation the Phenex Family will want you to be to them; a son, brother, cousin, etc."

"SON!" Rachael practically shouted, causing the group to jump a bit.

Except for Grayfia, who already suspected her intentions.

The group looked at the Lady Phenex as she explained.

"All Devils know of Shinji-kun's past, and of his desire for a family. Therefore, since his human life has been a truly terrible one, having him begin a new life as our son would not only help him to regain the life he was denied, but it would also help the Phenex Clan in many other ways that would benefit him as well." She explained.

_I wouldn't outright call my life completely terrible. _Shinji mused. _Sure I was abandoned, then joined up with a secret group dedicated to humanity's protection, given intensive training to be an assassin-warrior from a young age, killed a lot of people both innocent and guilty along with doing some other unsavory things… I think it was a well-balanced life of good, bad and ugly. _Shinji mused and on the outside merely nodded to Rachael's words.

"I suspected as much." Mephisto said. "Now, will both Lord and Lady Phenex please come over here so I can acquire an adequate blood sample from you? As for you Shinji, remove the top half of your clothes so that I can draw a pentagram seal on your chest. Since the heart is where most of the blood goes through, this will spread the Phenex's blood much faster." Mephisto explained as he led Riyadh and Rachael over to a table.

Grayfia approached Shinji, helping the young man remove the robes he had been wearing, as there were several layers to it. Soon he was left in only in a silk dress shirt, dress pants and very expensive alligator skin dress shoes. Unbuttoning his shirt and removing it along with his shoes, Shinji stepped into the middle of the pentagram followed by Grayfia. The Strongest Queen gave Shinji appreciative looks due to his athletic physique, noticing several faint scars across his body.

Shinji 'blushed' when he noticed her staring while he was mentally smirking at the woman's reaction

"Relax, Shinji-kun. I am a wife and a mother, so you need not worry about being molested by me." Grayfia explained. _Of course if you were older and I were single, I wouldn't mind the opposite. _She thought a bit lecherously.

_And I wouldn't mind tapping that sweet MILF ass… but alas I'm not a home wrecker. _Shinji thought somewhat sadly.

At the side table, Mephisto was finished taking two blood samples from the Phenex parents, filling a semi-large chalice with the High-class devil's blood. Deeming he had enough blood, he cut the connection and unhooked the pair. As they healed themselves, Mephisto pulled out a small vile of blood, looking over to Sirzechs who gave him a subtle nod, which was returned as the ancient devil poured the vial into the chalice.

Only he and Mephisto knew the truth about that vile of blood and its purpose.

Mephisto went over to Grayfia and the Satan-in-training. Instructing Shinji to lie down, Mephisto dipped a finger into the blood and drew an intricate seal on the boy's chest.

"Alright Shinji, this is what is going to happen. Once the ritual begins, Grayfia will slit your wrists, allowing your blood to flow into the grooves of the seal on the floor. This will make your body a "blank-slate", allowing the Phenex blood to change you. Once completely drained, you will drink half the blood in this chalice then I'll pour the rest onto the seal I just drew on your chest. I'm warning you now; this will hurt like a bitch." Mephisto explained.

Shinji just smirked at that before retorting; "I've been through _a lot _Mephisto-san. I am intimately acquainted with pain."

"Are you ready for this Shinji-kun?" Rachael asked, a hint of motherly concern in her voice.

"I am. I'm ready to have a new family." Shinji said with conviction as the devils nodded their heads, and Rachael herself smiling at his words.

Mephisto started the chant; Grayfia using a spell of her own to slice Shinji's wrists. An ominous red glow illuminated the chamber as Shinji felt his blood slowly but surely leaving his body. He felt his wrists burn as the flow increased gradually over time; Mephisto continued chanting. The burning increased along with the blood flow but Shinji endured it with a slight grimace. Soon the burning and blood flow began to decrease as Shinji felt the last vestiges of his blood leave him. Even though he had been told, it was a slight shock to him that while he had no blood left in him, he was still conscious. The cuts on his wrists glowed a fiery red, signifying the next step of the ritual.

Mephisto knelt still chanting, and moved the chalice to Shinji's lips, allowing the Angel Slayer to drink half of the blood in it. It tasted different from the LCL he had once inhaled on a regular basis. When it hit the half mark, the ancient devil removed the chalice and poured the rest of the blood onto the seal on Shinji's chest. The weird thing was that the blood did not run down his body, but pooled into the center of the pentagram and began to absorb itself into Shinji's body, specially his heart.

Then the pain came, but Shinji endured it with grit teeth. He could somehow feel his body changing, adapting to the new blood that was flowing through it and replacing his old blood.

He could somehow feel his genetics rewriting itself; getting rid of the DNA that made him the son of Yui and Gendo Ikari, and replacing it with the DNA of Riyadh and Rachael Phenex, twisting and transforming him into the Phenex's new son. As his body changed on a genetic level, transcending his humanity and becoming a devil, hidden wells of power awoke and exploded out of him.

Sirzechs, Grayfia, Riyadh and Rachael were blown off their feet and away from Shinji, even as Mephisto withstood the backlash of such power and continued to chant as he fought the slowly increasing winds that Shinji's devil energies were causing.

Soon he finished the chant, darkness and shadows bathing the room in a dark light as if they were trying to embrace the newest soon-to-be devil born from their unholy and bleak wombs as Mephisto spoke the final line; "_In the name of the Satans, by the power of darkness and the unholy, I beseech thy to rid this boy of his humanity, exchange it with devildom. By the blood I have given him through Riyadh and Rachael, make him now a son of the Phenex Family! By the power of darkness and the unholy, in the name of the Satans… make this boy a proud devil of the Underworld!"_

With that said, the Underworld rumbled as Shinji literally exploded with power; the power of darkness and the unholy twisting the boy's body as the devil transformation was being finalized. The devils in the chamber hunkering down and weathering the storm of power, the devils outside who were enjoying the party and secretly plotting became panicked as an earthquake with a magnitude of 10 rocked the area. Storm clouds gathered in the skies; rain, sleet, hail, lightning and thunder, tornados and hurricane force winds hit the area like a bomb, as the devils wondered what was happening.

As the storm raged on the outside, a storm also raged inside the chamber drenching the five powerful devils to the bone. A piercing, shrieking scream echoed through the castle as a sudden raging tempest took the form of a gigantic bird-like creature, shooting upwards and phasing through the ceiling like a ghost. It soon reached the outside; getting the devils trying to weather the sudden storm to look up at the overwhelming presence, the ethereal storm-phoenix gave the mightiest of screeches that echoed throughout the entire Underworld, frightening many devils. The creature faded and disappeared before the storm slowly disappeared as well.

When it fully stopped, the devils, drenched to the bone and looking like drowned rats unsteadily rose to their feet, the men helping the women and allowing them to lean on them for support.

Ajuka summoned a view portal to get a hold of Sirzechs so he could find out what happened.

("_Hello… oh Ajuka what can I do for ya?_"_) _Sirzechs asked as he answered the view portal spell with his own. He appeared looking like he ran into a hurricane unprotected and was wringing out his robe. Grayfia was off to the side as her soaked shirt was literally transparent and she would be flashing the devils in attendance while both Mephisto and Rachael, whose clothes were also nearly transparent, was checking over a prone form while Riyadh Phenex was pulling his cane out of the wall.

"You can start by explaining what the hell happened just now!" the soaking wet Ajuka snapped. "What in the hell did you do during the ritual to turn Shinji into devil?"

("_Hey! We followed the ritual to the letter! It's not my fault that Shinji had so much power hidden inside of him!")_

"You mean to tell me that **Shinji** was responsible for that?!" Ajuka asked shocked that Shinji rocked the entire Underworld.

The other devils listening in on the conversation were shocked that Shinji was responsible for the storm.

("_Yeah. I'm surprised too. He's definitely Ultimate-Class in power, easily rivaling us! And from what I'm seeing he's got one of the 13 Longinus!_")

"WHAT?!" Ajuka snapped.

("_Yeah, we got ourselves a Longinus user as a future Satan! I'm so glad we got to him first and he agreed to become a devil! Look, Ajuka, end the party and send the guests home. We'll talk later at Satans Palace about this latest development._")

_Click_

Sigh. "Well you heard the man folks, the party is over! Go home, recover, and go back to plotting on how to use this to whatever advantages you can think off." Ajuka said as he summoned a portal to take him home in the Astaroth territory. The other devils followed his example, summoning portals to take them home until the only ones left were the Gremorys and their peerage members who teleported back to the main Gremory palace. Rias' parents went to their wing to discuss this newest development with Shinji in the Phenex Clan while Rias and her peerage went to hers. Going to her room, Rias sighed as she striped out of her wet dress and took a shower, wondering what she could do now.

Her Shinji-kun is now a pure-blooded devil like herself and was now a member of Phenex family… the family she'll marry into due to her engagement to Riser. Exiting the shower and drying her hair, Rias thought over her options. She still had her plan to challenge Riser to a Rating Game and defeat him but that would most likely cause a strain between the Gremory and the Phenex. She would have to play up the child's potential if she was to succeed.

_It's risky but I'll have to take this risk if I want to be with Shinji. _Rias thought before getting in her bed and snuggling her Shinji plushie. _Soon I'll be snuggling the real deal. Just wait for me Shinji-kun, your crimson princess is coming for you. _Rias thought slipping into sweet dreams of her and Shinji.

* * *

And cut! Chapter three is done. There are some changes to it while most is the same. The Satans to have suspicion towards Shinji but since he had yet to show himself as a threat they are giving him the benefit of the doubt. You also saw Shinji's thoughts about revealing his true past to them because there has to trust between them if they are to work together. Now Shinji will not know everything about the Khaos Brigade. He will know a lot of things but not all of them. He will not know of Rizevim, his plans and the Evil Dragons.

Also you saw that Roygun is female in this chapter. This is due to the latest LN of HSDxD as it is finally revealed that Roygun is FEMALE, possessing long hair and a single horn protruding from her head. Her outfit based on Brandish's from _Fairy Tail_. So yes, Roygun is now part of Shinji's harem.

Read and review. Flames will be ignored.

Here are some omakes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 1: The Gremory win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer. "Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than my own father Lord Gremory!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Gremory Lord as Venelana happily hugged her husband. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led his father, mother and soon-to-be younger brother into his castle to commence the ritual.

"So Shinji-kun will be my brother now, eh?" Rias mused crossing her arms under her ample breasts. "Hey Sona?"

"What Rias?" Sona asked glaring at the lucky bitch that is her friend/rival.

"You think that Shinji-kun will be interested in incest?"

Sona suffered the ignoble fate of choking to death on her own spit at that question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 2: The Sitri win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer.

"Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than Lord Sitri of the Sitri Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Sitri Lord and getting a very ecstatic Satan Shōjo. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord Sitri and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual.

"Well Rias, looks like I win this round." Sona said smugly, very pleased that the Angel Slayer will be her brother. "Looks like the Sitri will be the only family in the Underworld to have produced TWO Satans."

"…"

"What cat got your tongue?"

"You do know that this allows me to court him meaning that I may one day be your sister-in-law." Rias said smugly at the shocked looked on Sona's face.

"Kaichou?" Momo, Reya and Yura asked.

"What?" Sona asked turning to her servants and desperately keeping herself from visualizing Rias as her sister-in-law. Shudder. Rias _Sitri_ did not sound right to her no matter what anybody said.

"Can we have sex with your new brother?" the three asked as one getting Sona to face palm herself at her two servants.

_Hehehehe! With Shin-chan as my new younger brother, it'll be easy to get him to have sex with me. Soon I'll have both Shin-chan and So-tan in my bed where I'll make sweet, sweet love to both of them. Then both myself and So-tan will carry his children._ Serafall thought lecherously, sending chills up the spines of her targets.

Incest is the best; give your sisters a test as they say.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 3: The Beal win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer.

"Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than Lord Bael of the Bael Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Bael Lord as the Bael members that came cheered happily. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord Bael and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual.

Sairaorg Bael smiled, happy to know that he would be related to such an honorable warrior. Truthfully he was disgusted by most of his family's extreme pride and near bigotry towards others just because they have the most powerful of demonic abilities and having the highest ranked position as Great King. Thankfully is mother Misla Bael, formerly Vapula, did not get into the 'Bael mindset' as he calls it, remaining her kind and open-minded self. He would have to make sure that his new younger brother would not become like the rest of his family.

Looking around, he saw his mother Misla was arguing with his father's mistress Gyokuro Amon. Walking over with his peerage in tow, he heard bits and pieces of the argument before getting a full taste of it.

"I am not about to let you become his mother Gyokuro!" Misla hissed to the mistress. Her marriage with Issa Bael had been great until this little minx came in and seduced him, leading to the birth of Sairaorg's younger half-brother Magdaran. "I will not allow you to manipulate that poor boy just to get petty vengeance against Sairaorg because he is the rightful heir and proved it through combat!"

"You do not tell me what I can and can't do Misla!" Gyokuro shouted to the Bael matriarch. "My son Magdaran was far more worthy of being heir, and your son had to ruin it!"

"Magdaran acted in a cowardly manner after his duel with my son." Misla countered. "My son defeated him and made him submit in their duel, yet Magdaran had the audacity to try and attack him when his back was turned. Everyone in the family agreed with the punishment of banishment." she said to the seething mistress who couldn't deny the truth. "This is Shinji-kun's chance for new start in his life and I won't let you ruin it by trying to manipulate him for your own petty gains!" Misla said decking the Bael mistress with a powerful right hook.

Gyokuro's nose was broken, blood spraying like fountain and the mistress unconscious before she even hit the ground. The other Bael members who were near the two to keep the possible fight contained merely shook their heads. Misla may be kind-hearted and peaceful most of the time, but she can be a real lioness when provoked. It was one of the reasons Issa fell head over heels for her.

"Sairaorg." Misla said to her son when she saw him in the circle of Bael members. Her features, once like that of angry lioness, were now back to their usual serene and peaceful expressions. "I'm to meet your father and help bring Shinji into his new life as proud devil of Beal family. Please make sure things are okay when we return to Castle Bael." she said giving her son a kiss on the cheek before leaving to meet her husband. "Hm. Shinji Bael? It has a nice ring to it." he heard her mutter.

Sairaorg looked distastefully at Gyokuro before summoning a Bael servant to take her back to the castle, but she'll under house arrest for a while. "Shinji Bael, Angel Slayer and Messiah, son to Issa and Misla Bael, brother to me Sairaorg Bael, Satan-in-training and Bael family member."

Yes that did have a nice ring to it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 4: The Astaroth win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer.

"Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than Lord Astaroth of the Astaroth Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Astaroth Lord as Ajuka smiled at the thought of having Shinji as a younger brother. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord Astaroth and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual. Ajuka also accompanied the three to safely see his new little brother into devildom along with his mother Lady Astaroth who had been called by his father to join them.

In the audience the current Heir to the House of Astaroth Diodora Astaroth smiled jovially at the situation. His clan would become even more powerful and prestigious with the Angel Slayer now a member and being a future Satan. Still smiling, Diodora turned to look at his adorable peerage that consisted of former Holy Maidens that he purposely got banished from the Church then took them in and raped them in every way possible until they were mere shells of their former selves and literally lived to serve him and him alone.

After all having a Holy Maiden/Nun fetish made it_ impossible_ for him to resist those sexy little minxes.

Tilting his head, the Astaroth Heir was struck by a stray question. "Hm. Does Shinji-san have a holy maiden/nun fetish like me?" he asked him wondering about Shinji's fetishes. "Oh well if he's not I'm sure I can turn him onto the joys of nuns and holy maidens." He said his smile turning downright satanic at the thought of him and Shinji taking turns raping various nuns and holy maidens they _liberated _from the Church.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Omake 5: The Agares win the lottery

"Now on to choosing which Pillar Shinji will join." Sirzechs said, gesturing to the left where three large digital screens appeared. "Would the Lords or Ladies that rule your Pillars please come forward and approach my lovely wife and queen Grayfia." Sirzechs said gesturing to his wife/queen who held a semi-large box. "We will have a lottery to see which Pillar Shinji will join." Many devils perked up at that. A lottery would mean that everyone had an equal chance to the Angel Slayer.

"Within this box she holds are numerous balls with a three-digit number on each. You, the Lord or Ladies that rule each Pillar, will take a ball and the one who has the winning number shown on the screen will get Shinji Ikari as your newest family member!" Sirzechs explained as the Lord and Ladies came forward and received a ball from the Strongest Queen. "Now let the numbers roll!"

And the numbers rolled, with every devil with a ball hoping for good fortune. The roll slowed down and after a few slow spins, the number stopped at 6. Several devils groaned. Some sighed in relief. When the second number stopped, it was 6. More groans could be heard. The last number stopped at 7. Instead of groans all but one of the devils threw their ball down in anger.

"Now would the lucky winner step forward?" Sirzechs said. One devil happily walked to and up the stage and presented his ball with the number 667 to the Crimson Satan. "And our winner is none other than Lord Agares of the Agares Family!" Sirzechs announced as the devils glared at the Agares Lord as Seekvaira smiled at the thought of having Shinji as a brother. "Now with the lottery done, I bid you all to continue with the festivities as we finish Shinji's assimilation into devildom." Sirzechs said as he led Lord Agares and Shinji into his castle to commence the ritual. Though Lord Agares called to his wife Lady Agares to join them.

Seekvaira Agares the current heiress to the Agares Clan laughed triumphantly. She would be related to the greatest of legends and the Agares would become even greater in power and prestige thanks to Shinji being a future Satan.

"I wonder if Shinji is technically gifted like us." Seekvaira's Queen, Alivian, wondered aloud. Seekvaira had sought out beings with not just intelligence but also mechanical and technical skills to back that intelligence up. Her peerage was filled with mechanics/scientists/technicians. Basically the Agares peerage were creators who wanted to bring about technological advances.

"I'm sure my new brother has some skill. I do remember that he came up with the F-Type Armor for his Eva along with the Progressive Sword." Seekvaira said remembering the specs for the Evangelion Unit 1 F-Type Armor Variant model kit she has. It revealed that Shinji personally designed both the armor and and the later used Progressive Sword. He also personally designed several Evangelions for Evangelion model kit series. The Evangelions Alpha, Beta, Provisional Unit 5 Mk 1, the Mark 06, Unit 07, Unit 08, Unit Null, and Evangelion EUROII Heurtebize only helped increased Shinji's popularity among the mecha fans worldwide for being able to design his own mecha. It made her blush at the thought of her and Shinji working on the mecha she's creating, Shinji coming up with new armor and weapon ideas that she could incorporate into its design. "That's it! I'm going to seduce Shinji-kun and make him my husband!" Seekvaira declared getting a few devils in her vicinity to look at her with raised eyebrows.

Oh well unlike humans, devils had no problem with incest. Well most devils anyway, there were some who did see incest as wrong but hey devils are morally ambiguous so there were many clans who allowed incest. If Seekvaira wanted to fuck her own soon-to-be brother then more power to her.

_(*The Evangelions listed are from noncanonical Evangelion sources. Units Alpha and Beta come from Battle Orchestra; Provisional Unit 5 from Rebuild of Evangelion along with the Mark 06 and Unit 08; Unit 07 is Armaros and is from Evangelion ANIMA along with the __EUROII Heurtebize; Unit Null is from the short film Another Impact. So I hope this clears it up for you. Just head to the Evangelion wikia site to find these Evas.*)_


	4. Shinji Phenex Awakens

RWOL here with chapter 4 of Legend of the Golden Phenex.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works nor Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4: Shinji Phenex Awakens

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Underworld: Phenex Palace; Shinji Phenex's Bedchamber)**

It was morning when Shinji awoke, looking up and having only one thought.

_Ugh… unfamiliar ceiling._ Shinji murmured as he blinked his eyes and tried to recall what happened that would leave him bedridden. "I should have anticipated the ritual would leave me bedridden." He mused as he tried to sit up, only to feel something holding him down.

Curious, he looked down and saw a teenage girl about 14-15 years of age with long curly blond hair snuggled up against him, her head and hands resting on his chest. He could easily feel that the two of them were naked given how he felt her skin as she snuggled him in an almost sensual manner. His left hand moved and he began to gently running his fingers through the blonde tresses of his cute cuddler.

_Well this isn't the first time I've woken up with a cute girl snuggling me. _Shinji mused remembering the times Le Fay snuggled him when he stayed with her team, smiling as he heard his 'companion' murmur cutely, nuzzling her cheek against his chest as she snuggled closer to him. The girl murmured a bit more before leaving her sweet dreams and entering the land of the awake once again. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes (which Shinji noted to be dark blue) and yawning cutely the girl looked at Shinji through half-lidded eyes.

"Mmm. Good morning onii-sama." The girl said snuggling into him again.

_If I'm correct she's Ravel Phenex, the youngest child of the Lord and Lady Phenex. _Shinji thought calling up his mental files of every devil he knew about. "Good morning to you too…" Shinji said playing stupid once again.

"Ravel Phenex, your new younger sister Shinji-kun." A soft, cultured voice said getting the pair to see Rachael Phenex walking in front of four beautiful young women dressed in sexy short-skirted French maid's uniforms, which were red and white instead of black and white in color and did little if nothing in hiding their slender yet curvaceous bodies. "Though this is not the way I wanted you to meet your new brothers and sister!" Rachael hissed as she stared at the blond haired girl snuggling Shinji without a care in the world.

_Then that means my older siblings should be Ruval Phenex the current heir, Ridar Phenex of Styx Media and then Riser Phenex. _Shinji recalled. "Brothers and sister? How many siblings do I have now?"

"Three older brothers and one younger sister. This is her, Ravel Phenex, my youngest child and only daughter." Rachael said, glaring at the young blond-haired girl who had now moved so she was straddling her new brother and revealing her naked glory. Worse, she was completely unashamed of her naked presence. "Ravel?!"

"I'm sorry, Okaa-san. It's just that..." the girl started to say, only to shrug her shoulders at the end and getting her grapefruit sized breasts to jiggle a bit. Which she hoped her new beloved brother was leering at.

"Oh, Ravel!" Rachael sighed as she face palmed. "I knew you had a crush on Shinji, but I didn't think you would go so far as to sleep NAKED with him! He's your brother now! The blood that flows through his veins is the same as your fathers and mine!"

_So my new sister is a bro-con? _Shinji thought with a raised eyebrow. He knew that devils were a morally ambiguous race, having no problem with the many topics humans saw as taboo, incest included. _Eh… why not. It would be interesting to see about having an incestuous relationship with my new cute sister. _Shinji mused as he watched his new mother and sister debate about the latter's actions.

"Geez, mom, it's not like we had sex or anything." Ravel said with a 'whatever' tone in her voice, even as she looked back to Shinji with a smile. "Although, I wouldn't mind if you..."

"RAVEL!" Rachael snapped and quickly covered the blond-haired girl with the red silk bed sheet and ushered her out of the room. She paused and quickly turned back to Shinji, who looked on amused by the situation. "Oh, before I forget... these are the Amagi sisters; Kobory, Muse, Salama and Sylphy." she said, the four young maids bowing as their names were mentioned. "They are here to help you prepare for breakfast, after which we have your family orientation."

_To get me acclimated into devildom. _Shinji realized. "Alright Okaa-san I'll see you there. You too Ravel-chan." He to his retreating mother and sister. With the other blondes gone, Shinji turned his attention to the four maids left with him.

Their maid uniforms were as he noticed earlier red and white with gold trim. The sleeves were short and puffy and they wore red elbow-length gloves. Their shirts had a semi-deep U-neck for a flash of their modest, well-rounded breasts. The skirts were short, revealing a lot leg covered in white thigh-high stockings and polished red low-heeled shoes finished the look.

"Shinji-sama I am Kobory."

Kobory is a beautiful young woman of average height with long, straight brown hair with flower clips and has matching eyes.

"Milord Shinji-sama, I am Muse."

Muse was just as beautiful as her sister but she was fairly tall with sliver-white hair and emerald green eyes.

"I am Salama Shinji-sama."

Like her sisters Salama was beautiful with ginger hair and ruby eyes wearing a red choker tied with a yellow ribbon and red arm band with a bow tied on it.

"And I am Sylphy Shinji-sama."

Just like her sisters, Sylphy was beautiful with blonde hair and blue eyes and wears two blue ribbons on both sides of her head.

"It's nice to meet you my beautiful Amagi sisters." Shinji said with a charming smile getting the four sisters to blush. "Did Okaa-san assign you four to help me?" Shinji asked.

"Actually Shinji-sama we volunteered." Kobory said with small smile as her sisters nodded.

Seeing the sincerity on their faces, the Angel Slayer was set at ease. He took a quick look around his new room. Like his last room, this was decorated ornately; it was of gothic design, a platinum and diamond chandelier hung from the ceiling, on the left side of the room was a door that leads to an entertainment area, on the right side of the room was a door that leads to an office-styled study area. Two large French-styled glass doors led to a large balcony overlooking a large European garden. The only difference between this place and Sirzechs' place, was the color scheme; it was done up mostly in reds, oranges, and yellows.

Standing up and feeling no shame for his nakedness, which left the maids blushing deeply, Shinji told the girls he was going to take a shower to freshen up. The maids nodded before Kobory barked out orders to her sisters. Muse was ordered to clean up Ravel's mess which were her clothes she haphazardly tossed on the floor. Salama was ordered to pick out his outfit for his orientation. Kobory herself took the job of making up his bed while Sylphy…

The beautiful blonde was (in her personal opinion) the luckiest of the four as she got help Shinji with his shower. She merrily skipped about as she gathered the needed materials for his shower before starting said shower and testing the water so that it was a comfortable temperature for her new lord.

Looking around his overly large and spacious bathroom, he saw it was equipped with a dual pearl sink counter with platinum faucets and handles, an ornate bath tub that was the size of a mid-sized swimming pool, a shower that was encased on two sides by white marble that had a glass door leading in to it. It had a marble seat inside it and a non-slippery bath mat on the floor. There was a towel/linen closet off to the side of the shower, and of course a fancy smart toilet. All of them looking very expensive, that even the Fortune 500 Families of Earth could not afford.

"Shinji-sama your shower is ready." Sylphy said after several moments. Shinji nodded and gave the maid a 'thank you' and a kiss on the cheek, getting the girl's face to mimic a tomato as she walked out the bathroom in a daze. Shinji chuckled before hopping in the shower to get clean and be refreshed.

Once he was done with his shower, he dried off with a fire-red colored towel and went to the mirror. Looking at his own reflection in the mirror, he gasped. Gone were his normal features that marked him as the son of Yui and Gendo Ikari. No longer did he stand at the fairly tall height of 6'1", now he stood at an impressive 6'3". His face had some angular features now which enhanced his bishōnen qualities, his eyes were still the powerful _electric blue_ (which is due to his Longinus) as if the power of a storm was held within them and were now tsurime (giving him a strong, piercing look), and his brown hair was now a pure golden color which he was sure couldn't be described as golden-blonde but just pure, solid gold. Even his eyebrows and groin were the same golden color.

His body also seemed to have changed. The scars on his body were still faint, but his physique is now more toned and muscular but not overly so to be unattractive! Tall, muscular and handsome to the degree that other bishies would be jealous of him.

_Damn! I'm even more of a sexy beast now! _Shinji thought with a chuckle. Exiting his bathroom, he saw the sisters waiting with their chosen outfit for him.

"Shall we help you dress Shinji-sama?" Salama asked blushing deeply at the thought of touching her lord's naked body that he was proudly showing off right now.

"It is no problem for us Shinji-sama, for we are here to service in any way possible." Muse said excited at being able to service her new lord.

At hearing that, particularly the phrase 'service you in any way possible', Shinji's mind took a quick trip to the gutter before mentally shaking himself.

"Okay. Go ahead." he said.

Once Shinji had given them the 'okay', the sisters smiled happily and began dressing their new master.

His silk boxers were first, followed by his undershirt, socks, pants and silk shirt, followed by his platinum diamond studded cufflinks and his belt. Finally it was his finely crafted black-leather shoes and a dress jacket. Looking at his new clothes, he found that they were of a material far superior to anything else he had worn in the past.

The maids led Shinji to the dining hall where his new family was waiting.

They bowed and left to perform their duties.

Once the maids were out of sight, they started whispering to each other.

"You saw it, yes sisters?" Kobory asked.

"Of course. He is much larger than was indicated." Muse said.

"Well... he is older than when he was an Eva pilot." Salama stated.

"True. His restraint was also impressive." Sylphy noted.

"Yes. He is not a perverted hentai who only thinks about fondling naked women." Kobory said.

"But he did blush when he met us, and when we dressed him." Muse explained.

"Which means that he found us attractive." Salama replied.

"Indeed. We must work hard to please him." Sylphy said.

"Yes, we must!" Kobory, Muse and Salama agreed with their sister.

Shinji entered the grand and elaborately decorated dining hall where his mother, father, little sister (now fully dressed) and two young men were waiting patiently for him. Riyadh and Rachael sat side-by-side at the head of the large table. On their left, sat their daughter Ravel. On their right side, sat two young men who Shinji 'assumed' were his new brothers.

"Ah, Shinji! There you are." Riyadh said, standing up to greet him.

"I apologize for being late, Oto-san." Shinji said, bowing to his new family.

"You need not apologize to us, Shinji. We are family, after all." Riyadh Phenex said and waved a hand at him, indicating that he take the seat next to Ravel. Ravel beamed and smiled happily as Shinji came over and sat next to her. Shinji gave her a kind smile and a suggestive wink that had Ravel blush faintly.

"Now, Shinji-kun, before breakfast, we have some introductions to make first." Rachael said.

"You have already met your younger sister, Ravel." Riyadh said.

"Yes and I have to admit she's quite cuddly." Shinji said with a sly smile as Ravel blushed deeply.

"She is only 14 years of age." Rachael explained wondering why Shinji had to say that. He was only enabling Ravel.

"But I'll be 15 in two months." Ravel smiled still blushing.

_Which means I'll have to get her a birthday present soon._ Shinji thought. He did have plenty of cool things in his many caches. Speaking of which he'll have to find time to get his other accounts in order along with his other hidden caches. Best to get those quickly as he had many powerful and dangerous weapons and artifacts in his possession.

"To our right are your older brothers, Ruval and Ridar." Riyadh said.

"Greetings, Shinji." the older of the two brothers said. "I am Ruval Phenex the eldest son of the Phenex Family, and next heir to our clan."

"I am Ridar Phenex." the second of the brothers said. "The second eldest and owner of the media empire Styx Media."

Shinji noticed that there were a couple of differences between the two. For one thing, Ruval had a thin mustache and goatee surrounding his mouth. He was dressed in a finely crafted business suit that was a dark navy blue with a matching tie, light blue shirt, and red and gold-trimmed handkerchief in his pocket. Ridar was slightly different, as he had short, neatly-cut blond hair and was dressed in a relaxed dress suit; a gray waistcoat over a black dress shirt with a tie matching the waistcoat, gray slacks and black dress shoes.

Shinji nodded to the pair before turning to his new mother.

"I thought I had _three_ new older brothers." he said.

"Yes. Unfortunately, Riser was unable to attend today." Rachael said.

"Which is a problem. I told him specifically that we needed to meet so that Shinji could get to know all of us." Riyadh said.

"We will deal with the problem later, Father. I'm sure Shinji has other matters to deal with today. It is his first day as a Phenex after all." Ruval said. He already knew what Riser's problem was due to his jealously towards Shinji. Hopefully he could get Riser to see the bigger picture.

Shinji then realized something. Everyone present, including the nonexistent Riser, all had R-names. He was the only one with an S-name. It was a small thing, but seemingly large in comparison.

He shoved the thought from his mind as six maids brought out their meals.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After breakfast, Riyadh and Rachael gave their new son a tour of the main Phenex palace, which was divided up into several different wings. Shinji was surprised to have his own wing of in castle, which was more like a large castle inside the already tremendous palace. His wing is 175,000 square feet and has 250 rooms for him and his future servants along with guests.

It included his bedroom suite which is on par with an emperor's, his own swimming pool, an office for him and his Queen, a personal gym, and a garage for his own cars. Which he saw already had several waiting to be driven: A 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500, a 1964 Aston Martin DB5, a 2016 Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, a 2016 Bugatti Veyron Mach X Edition, a 2006 H1 Hummer Alpha and its Sports Utility version, a 2016 Lamborghini Aventador LP 700–4, and a limited edition Cadillac Sixteen.

The rest of the tour of the castle had just about everything one could imagine. A large kitchen where a dozen cooks and chefs were working on various dishes. They had an observatory with a star map and a massive telescope, which confused Shinji seeing if they could even see the stars given the purple sky. They had an Olympic-sized swimming pool, ice skating rink, a fully stocked gymnasium with a running track, a computer room which ran all the high-tech electronics in their castle, four different trophy rooms, a security room, a weapons room, the Phenex Tears ritual chamber, a massive wall-to-wall library, a gigantic treasure vault that was underneath the palace, a private museum, two different dining halls used exclusively for guests and dinner parties, an entertainment room with various games (everything from classic Chess to digital games like _Call of Duty_, and Rating Game Simulators), a personal movie theater, servant quarters, and, of course, hundreds of talented and trained servants.

Shinji was introduced to several of the Phenex servants, most of whom tried very hard to not ask him for his autograph. Some of them even blushed when he smiled and acknowledged their existence.

Their tour continued using the Phenex Helicopter, showing Shinji the vast Phenex territory. It is three times the size of the country India, with Rachael explaining that the higher ranked clans have larger territories due to the Underworld's continents being pseudo super-continents since there are no oceans. He was taken to the pride and joy of the Phenex clan and one of the main reasons why the clan is known as the "Richest Clan in the Underworld"; **Agartha**. Agartha was like the Underworld's equal to El Dorado; there was an ultra-abundance of various precious metals, minerals and gems inside this area. Riyadh explained that because of all this, the clan is the top jeweler in both the human and supernatural world, bringing in _billions_! The second main reason for their vast riches is the the powerful healing abilities of their tears sold as Phenex Tears, which due to how long it took to make just one vial, the Phenex Tears were a premium product for the other devil clans to have when it came to healing virtually any injury.

There was also a large industrial complex, a large TV network/station called Styx TV, a race track, a trio of Casinos, an Opera House, a 30-screen movie theater, and a 300-store shopping mall that made the Mall of America look weak. All around them was a vast and dense forest with a multitude of wildlife that was not 'normal' wildlife in any sense.

After the tour of their territory, Riyadh and Rachael brought Shinji back to the palace for lunch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One month has passed since Shinji awoke as Shinji Phenex the fourth son of the Phenex Clan.

For the last thirty days saw Shinji get acclimated into his life, which also included training in his powers of the Phenex Clan. The official Phenex Clan trainer and Captain of the 107th Inferno Battalion Kaiser Phenex had been training the newest Phenex member in the techniques and abilities of the Phenex Family. Shinji's mastery over fire, wind and lightning (due to his Longinus which also enhanced his fire and wind elements) had shockingly impressed his trainer. In fact Kaiser was sure no other Phenex member had such a growth rate as Shinji only took a few hours to master his elements.

Also throughout all of the intensive training, Shinji demonstrated his insane level of combat ability and honed instincts from his past battles, actually giving Kaiser a severe challenge despite Kaiser being 500 years old. It was clear that Shinji had more training and was more skilled than he was letting on.

It was during this that Shinji's power level was revealed to be in the Satan-Class range, which was a surprise to them as they didn't expect their family member to be this strong already. Ruval was one the few Satan-class devils within the Phenex Clan so for their newest member to have this kind of power right off the bat was shocking. It made Ruval smile that his new younger brother has such power that maybe the Phenex could challenge _them_ when Shinji reached his full potential.

Another surprise was Shinji's fire; instead of the normal orange-red color that all Phenex members have, Shinji's was a strange solid gold color. The elder Phenex members really didn't know what to make of Shinji's gold colored fire, as no Phenex member has ever produced gold colored flames. Shinji's flames were _far more powerful_ and hotter than anything the Phenex or any other fire-based creature could produce. In fact when they tested exactly how hot Shinji's fires really were it honestly scared the shit out of everyone.

Shinji's fires, when at max temperature, was 3.6 million degrees Fahrenheit. That was hotter than the surface of the Satan-damned Sun. Though that was only at max temperature. Shinji revealed he could easily control how hot his fires were. He was forced to promise not to use his fire's full power unless in emergency situations so he didn't inadvertently destroy the Earth.

Ravel had actually given Shinji the title of **Golden Phenex of Perdition** which she explained was due to his gold fires and his gold colored hair. Shinji found himself liking the name and rewarded Ravel with a kiss on the forehead, getting his cute sister's face to imitate a tomato.

Today Kaiser had given Shinji the day off which he was taking full advantage of by sleeping in.

And this was a good thing, since Shinji had a very important meeting today; with the leadership of the Underworld.

After waking up and doing his morning rituals which now included being dressed by his sexy minxes for maids the Amagi sisters, Shinji went to the grand dining room to have lunch with his family. Once Shinji and his new family had finished lunch, with a somewhat lengthy series of questions and answers passed back and forth between them, Shinji was escorted into the office of his new mother with his new sister also accompanying them.

The office itself was elegantly decorated, sapphire-colored walls with silver metal outlining the edges of the walls and ceiling, a silver and crystal chandelier hung high from the ceiling. The desk in the center of the room was made of rich oak and cherry wood, and all around the room were cases loaded with all manner of and size of books. A large full-length mirror was off to the right side of the desk against the wall. There was a white-paneled computer set up on the desk with a 30-inch screen and a wireless mouse and keyboard. On the back of the computer screen was the Phenex crest.

Rachael stood behind her desk, while Shinji and Ravel stood in front of it.

"Now, Shinji-kun, before we venture to the Satan's Palace for you to have your meeting with the Satans, there is something important we must discuss." Lady Phenex said taking a seat and gesturing to her children to sit also which they did. "This discussion deals with your engagement."

Shinji blinked once, twice, and thrice before asking; "When did I get engaged? I would remember asking a woman to marry me."

Rachael sighed before beginning the explanation. "That Shinji is a bit complicated. I'm sure from your studies that you know devil clans make arranged marriages, even moreso in order to increase our numbers since we pure-blooded devils have fewer numbers now. The Phenex has a marriage contract with the Gremory clan. The Gremory Heiress Rias Gremory _was _set to marry my son Riser… however your adoption has changed things greatly."

"Exactly how did my adoption change things?"

"Because of how we worded the contract my son. The marriage contract states this; _Rias Gremory, heiress to the Duke-ranked Gremory Clan, shall marry the youngest son of the Marquis-ranked Phenex Clan._" Rachael said with a sigh. "At the time, my youngest son was Riser who was born thirty years ago. Then one month ago you're adopted into the Phenex clan, displacing Riser as the _youngest son_ as you're now the _youngest son._" Rachael said getting a grimace of understanding from Shinji.

"Due to the contract's wording, I'm to wed Rias Gremory when the time comes for the marriage." Shinji said folding his arms. "Do the Gremory know of this change?"

Rachael shook her in a negative. "I do not know if they do. It was your elder brother Ruval who noticed this _change _when he was going over your new paperwork when he remembered the contract with the Gremory. He's has spent the last month going over it with a fine-toothed comb. This is indeed legitimate and I plan on telling Sirzechs-sama when we meet him at Satans' Palace." She said. "Also because of this you shall be receiving your own castle for your future family with Rias. Your brother Ridar is taking care of that and it will be done by next week." She said getting Shinji to nod and Ravel to frown since she wouldn't get to see her beloved brother as much as she wanted.

Checking the time, Rachael saw they should head out now, the Phenex members teleporting out through the flashy Phenex mandala.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Satans Palace)**

Shinji Phenex, wearing the robes of his family, walked the halls of Satans Palace once again this to gain his Rank Certificate and Evil Piece set. This time he was accompanied by new mother and sister. Both Rachael Ravel had been to the Satans Palace once before, to receive their own Evil Piece set after they had obtained High-Class devil rank. Now it was her new son/brother's turn to gain his own peerage, and she was more than happy to assist him in this.

Shinji, however, was a tad nervous about all this. Mostly since the leadership of the Underworld, the Rokudai MaŌ, were giving him so much, even if it was to repay him for everything he had done for them and the world. He had a new family, he had incredible new powers, and, for some reason, he felt that it wasn't over just yet.

His father Riyadh, had told him about the **Piece Collect**; a book composed of various beings in the world, both the human and supernatural, that devils saw and knew to be high-valued people, and that they (the people) wanted to serve them (the devils). A literal who's who that devils wanted to be members of their peerage. _(Kind of like the __**Bingo Book**__ from the Naruto anime.)_

Though, unlike most devils he wouldn't have to work too hard to gain his peerage members. Both his mother and father had shown him a few Piece Trade Requests from several devils whose servants were literally begging them to trade them so they could serve under him. His brother Ruval had volunteered to help him in researching the beings he wanted to serve him if he didn't want to do the trade requests.

Shaking his head to clear his jumbled thoughts, Shinji finally reached the central palace, the doors opening up to let him into the inner sanctum of the Satans Palace. There, the five Satans turned to see Shinji walk in, wearing the robes of the Phenex Family proudly. His new appearance didn't fool or deter them. They would know him anywhere, and not by guise alone.

Katerea and Serafall sensually licked their lips, their eyes darkening a bit in lust.

"MaŌ-sama." Shinji said with a respectful bow, his mother and sisters also bowing, but the Satans waved it off.

"Come now Shin-chan, you don't have to bow and call us MaŌ-sama every time we see each other." Serafall said with a sultry smile that did not suit her child-form. "You have earned the right to call us by our names."

"She's right. With what you've done for all devils, us Satans included, you have more right to call us by our names than any other devil." Ajuka said. Shinji merely nodded an ascent towards Satans.

"It is good to see you again, Lady Phenex." Grayfia said to the Phenex matriarch as she approached the group

"This is a big day for my new son. Riyadh and I agreed Shinji-kun should not go alone." Rachael said.

"Now Shinji, it's time that you receive your certificate and gain the right to have your own peerage." Sirzechs said happily. "The Rokudai MaŌ is happy to present you, Shinji Phenex, with your official certificate stating your new status within the Underworld. This also gives you the legal right to make your own peerage to serve you for all time." Sirzechs said as Grayfia approached Shinji and handed him his certificate.

It read; **'This certificate is presented to Shinji Phenex of the Phenex Clan. This certificate is official proof of Shinji Phenex attaining the rank of Ultimate-Class Devil. This certificate also certifies that Shinji Phenex has the legal right to form his own peerage.'**

Shinji read it twice, and then three times to make sure he was not misreading anything.

"But... I thought was I going to be a High-Class Devil?!" Shinji asked 'shocked' he gained the rank for the pinnacle of power in devildom. In truth he suspected he would be given such a rank since he was Ultimate-class as a human. Though Shinji didn't exactly know how strong due to how quickly humans can grow in strength.

"What do you mean Shinji-kun?" Rachael asked coming over to her new son to read his certificate over his shoulder. Ravel, seeing as Shinji was too tall for her to do the same, moved to stand next to him read his certificate. Rachael raised her eyebrows seeing the words 'Ultimate-Class' but frowned in concentration before retorting; "Actually that sounds about right."

"It is?" Shinji asked his mother.

"Yes. Your power-level can be explained due the battles you had during the Angel Wars. Those fallen angels were between High-Class and Ultimate-Class power before they enhanced themselves with the life energy from those that died during Second Impact." She went on. "Then there was your humanity. Humans have varying levels of advanced growth and adaptation rates, allowing them to gain immense levels of power through a combination of intensive training and battles. This is because they lack many of the advantages we supernatural creatures possess. You are, were, known as the **"The Strongest Human" **because you fought and defeated those absurdly overpowered fallen angels."

Shinji frowned slightly as it wasn't just the battles with the fallen angel but battles with literally every supernatural creature and even other insanely powerful humans in this universe.

"Besides, your father and I sent the Satans reports on your training as they requested since they suspected that you were a bit stronger after your devilization." Rachael added getting a nod from Shinji. If the Satans had a better grasp on his power level then it would make it easier to decide his devil rank.

"They're right Shinji." Sirzechs said. "Grayfia and I are Ultimate-Class and our son already shows tremendous potential and power level. So it proves that when two Ultimate-Class devils come together and have a child, the child will have tremendous potential. That combined with your battles explain you being Ultimate-Class." Sirzechs explained. "I, we all thought it'll take a century or three for you to gain the necessary level of power to equal us and take your place next to us. But you already have Ultimate-Class powers that rival our own and you have yet to realize your full potential! You'll be a Satan in no time!" Sirzechs laughed.

"I guess that would mean Shin-chan is now the **"The Strongest Devil"**." Serafall said with a sultry purr towards Shinji and getting Katerea to glare at her.

"Sirzechs is right, when you descended into the domain of devils; you unleashed a tremendous amount of power, power so vast nearly the entire Underworld felt it. We certainly felt it at the party; an earthquake and a super storm the likes never seen happened! Hell I wouldn't be surprised if you're a Super-Devil like Sirzechs and Ajuka." Falbium said.

"Super-Devil?" Shinji questioned. That term was not in his studies that or he couldn't recall it. Even Rachael and Ravel were curious, having never heard the term before or knowing that Sirzechs and Ajuka were Super-Devils.

"A Super-Devil can be seen as a mutation in the devil bloodline, kind of like the _X-Gene_ from the _X-Men series _but this 'gene' seems to be genetically exclusive to specific devils, Ajuka-sama and my King Sirzechs-sama being two of the three known devils to be classified as Super-Devils." Grayfia explained to the confused boy. "They possess transcendent power, allowing them to rival if not outright equal the strongest of Gods such as Indra-dono, Hades-dono and a few others." she explained to the goggle-eyed boy.

"You really think I could be a Super-Devil?" Shinji questioned shocked that he could have that kind of power. It really made him think on just what kind of monsters existed in this world. There were the **Ultimate Existences **in Great Red and Ophis; beings of literal immeasurable power. Then there were the **Super Existences **in Shiva Hindu Primordial God of Destruction, Durga the Supreme Hindu Goddess and the late Biblical God who were herald as the strongest of all Primordial Gods because they were able to easily fight the Heavenly and Evil Dragons and rival the Ultimate Existences.

"You are a Super-Devil! Before the ritual started, Mephisto added a small vile of my blood with a spell that targeted the Super-Devil mutation in it. It was designed to assimilate into you as you became a pure-blooded devil. So congratulations! You're the fourth Super-Devil in the Underworld!" Sirzechs howled in laughter only to get hit by his wife/queen with a harisen whose eyebrow was twitching at her husband/king's actions.

The recipient of said actions had quickly taken a seat so he could he digest this. Damn his complicated life.

"You did what!? And you said you followed the ritual to the letter!" Ajuka snapped angrily at the Crimson Satan. Though he was a bit happy there was going to be another Super-Devil like him. This gave the Underworld another vastly superior devil and with the right training, Shinji will become a virtually unstoppable force. It also meant that there was going to be someone else around to share Sirzechs insanity with. Ajuka got up and approached Shinji, an ornate oaken box with the initials 'S.P.' upon it beneath the Phenex crest, the crest stamped upon the middle of the box itself in his hands.

"This is your Evil Piece Set, Shinji. Though it is different from others as this is an upgrade I want you to test for me." Ajuka explained opening the box and revealing the set. Shinji raised an eyebrow at seeing 20 pieces instead of 16. "I'm sure you heard of the Fairy Chess piece that was proposed for chess, which led to the birth of the Fairy Chess variant when the proposal was shot down. Well I've been studying Fairy Chess pieces to see if I could integrate them into the Evil Pieces."

"Because the Evil Pieces work as a cohesive unit you didn't want to mess with the synergy by adding a piece that could be either overpowered or even underpowered." Shinji realized getting Ajuka to smile and nod.

"Yes. After several decades of research and experimentation, I've chosen three Fairy Chess pieces and created a new piece that will not mess with the synergy but more than that even enhance it. This is the **Marshal**, also known as the Chancellor and Empress in Fairy Chess." He said lifting the piece. "This combines the powers of the Rook and Knight into one piece." He said placing the piece back. "This one here is the **Janus**, also known as the Princess, the Cardinal and the Paladin in Fairy Chess. This combines the power of the Bishop and Knight." Placing the piece back he picked up the third new piece. "This is the **Wazir**, an inverted piece in Fairy Chess, but in the Evil Pieces it combines the power of the Rook and Bishop." Ajuka continued. He picked up the final piece and explained its purpose. "This is the **Vanguard**, known simply as the Super Pawn, because of its enhanced Promotion that allows it use the powers of the new pieces along with the others and unlike the other Pawns the Vanguard can use Promotion whenever it wants." Ajuka finished to the fascinated Shinji.

Shinji already knew who he was going to recruit as they were the only ones he could truly trust with his life. Having gone over the Piece Collect, Shinji had known that his old friends had become 'famous' among the devils, each making it into the Top 10 for each section.

Oh yes he would have a peerage worthy of a Satan.

"Just channel your devil energies into it and everything is set. The set will attune itself to your energy signature, and your yoki will be the catalyst to reincarnate your chosen servant. It also creates the master-servant connect and to say nothing of them becoming more powerful than they were before."

"Because I'm now an Ultimate-class Devil and Super-Devil." Shinji surmised.

"Yes. You'll also be able to communicate with each through telepathy, which is helpful in the middle of a battle, but you should train a bit before actually using this skill in a real-life fight." Ajuka explained.

Shinji nodded and placed his hands upon the box, focusing on sending his Super-Devil energies into the set. It glowed a bright gold color, nearly blinding everyone present, before fading into a dull glow.

"Also, as a gift from me to you, I've given you three Mutation Pieces instead of just one." Ajuka said.

"With Shinji having his set there is only one thing left to do." Falbium said getting everyone's attention. "We are glad that you have shown up Lady Phenex since you'll serve as the Phenex's representative for this moment. Shinji isn't the only one that will be receiving a new rank. The Phenex Clan will also gain a new rank." he said startling the Phenex members.

"What do you mean?" Rachael asked curiously.

"Due to Shinji-kun's tremendous influence as the Messiah, he is literally the ultimate high-value person ever seen! As such with him being part of the Phenex Clan means the clan's status has been boosted massively, to the point that it needs a new rank." the Katerea said adjusting her glasses. "So we, the Six Great Satans confer upon the Phenex Clan the rank of **King**!" she stated with a loud shout at the end.

The Phenex members were stunned at the announcement. The Phenex Clan was Marquis-ranked, which made the clan ranked as a High-Class devil clan. But thanks to Shinji and his massive influence, he ended up causing an increase in his new clan's rank, getting them elevated to Ultimate-Class rank because thanks to him they are now officially ranked at King.

Thankfully Shinji was already sitting down but in an instant he was on the ground due to being tackled-hugged by both his new mother and sister who chanting 'thank you' over and over. The Satans and Grayfia merely chuckled at the even as Ravel managed to give Shinji a full on French kiss getting an indignant 'RAVEL PHENEX!' from Rachael.

"Okay you three I know you're but there is still some business to discuss." Sirzechs said though he never lost his smile. Rachael and Ravel got off of her Shinji and helped him up, both embarrassed for their acts. Especially Ravel since she gave her beloved brother her first kiss in the heat of the moment. She hadn't even confessed yet and already got to first base. Shinji on the other hand got over the kiss in order to focus on the situation at hand already suspecting what Sirzechs wanted.

"Sirzechs please tell your sister that I will meet with her in three weeks." Shinji said, getting a confused look from his family and fellow Devils. "For those who don't know my clan has a marriage contract with the Gremory, in which Rias will marry the youngest son of the Phenex clan. Due to my adoption into the clan I am now the youngest son of the clan hence I will marry her. If I'm going to marry her, I will need some sort of engagement gift for her."

"Oh? Did you have something in mind?" Sirzechs asked.

His answer was a sly smile from Shinji. "I have something in mind. Now if you excuse I have to prepare for my future wife." Shinji said before leaving getting his mother and to follow after they gave bows to the Satans.

Though before Shinji could enacts his plans he stayed for the Phenex's celebration party for their rank elevation to King. The party lasted for three days straight and Shinji swore never to drink that much alcohol again. The only good news was that he knew a hang-over cure so at least he was okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Gremory Palace; Three Weeks later)**

Rias Gremory, the crimson-haired, cyan-eyed and buxom heir to the Gremory Clan sat in her family parlor, impatiently drumming her fingers against her arms as they lay folded underneath her generous breasts.

"Why are we waiting here for that jerk Riser?" Rias asked with a huff.

Despite what her parents had tried to teach her, Rias was in no way ready to accept marriage to a man as arrogant, narcissistic and abusive as Riser Phenex. When she learned that Shinji was going to be a Phenex she had decided to up the intensity of her peerage's training so she could finally free herself from Riser and have chance at the man she really wanted. While that happened, Rias went over the marriage contract to make sure there wouldn't be any nasty surprises when she springs her plan. It was then she noticed something very important and that was how the contract was worded.

She had quickly taken the contract to her parents where she revealed her findings. From there Lord Gremory tried to get confirmation on whether or not Rias was going to 'trade-up' to Shinji over Riser since Shinji was technically younger than Riser and thus the younger son of the Phenex. But the Phenex clan and even Sirzechs were very closed-lip about this.

"Just be patient, little sister." Sirzechs said to Rias. "I'm sure you'll like the surprise your fiancé has for you." he said with a smirk.

Across the way, both Lord and Lady Gremory sat patiently with their two children, sipping some tea while they waited.

Standing behind Rias, stood her servants; the Queen Akeno, the Rook Shirone, the Bishop Kuroka and the Knight Kiba.

Rias, meanwhile, just sighed, wondering how her Shinji-kun was doing.

It had been a month and three weeks since the famous Angel Slayer and Messiah had been adopted by the Phenex Clan because of her brother's lottery, and no one had heard anything about him since. While she suspected that the Phenex family was most likely trying to get Shinji acclimated to his new position as their newest family, she was curious as to his progress.

_I wish it were Shinji-kun coming to court me instead of Riser-teme coming to paw me like I'm some kind of an obedient sex slave._ She glumly thought to herself.

While Rias desired intimacy and love more so than anyone else in her family, and was sure Riser could not provide it, she wondered what it would be like with someone like Shinji.

Just then, a fiery portal baring the Phenex Crest appeared in the center of the large and spacious living room.

"Ah, good. He's here." Sirzechs said as the Gremory family stood up as several figures materialized into their midst.

The flames died down and the Gremory clan welcomed the members of the Phenex clan.

Lord Raphael and Lady Rachael Phenex, their youngest daughter Ravel, a group of beings most likely part of a peerage, and a very handsome young man... who was not Riser Phenex!

"Rachael!" Venelana Gremory shouted.

"Venelana!" Rachael Phenex shouted.

The two women hugged each other like two old friends who hadn't seen each other in years.

The Lords Phenex and Gremory shook hands firmly.

Ravel bowed to Rias, who only briefly took her eyes off of the handsome young man who was waiting for his chance to introduce himself. Rias nodded and greeted Ravel, before turning to the young man who had accompanied them.

"Ravel-san, who is this?" Rias asked the Phenex princess.

"My new Onii-sama, Shinji Phenex. Formerly Ikari." she smiled.

At hearing that, Rias and her peerage gasped and stared at Shinji, who bore a handsome regalness that made Rias and her female servants want to fuck Shinji right then and there.

Shinji approached Rias and bowed deeply, respectfully, to the crimson haired beauty. Rias smiled, silently hoping that this is what it appeared to be.

"Greetings, Rias-san. I am Shinji Phenex of the Phenex Clan." he said, formally introducing himself to the girl. He then gestured to the group behind him; "These are my servants; my Queen Esdese Partas, known as the **Demon Ice General**, the **Ice Goddess** and the **Demon Ice Swordswoman**." Shinji introduced the blue-haired beauty.

Esdese is a tall, beautiful and slender yet shapely woman with long blue hair and blue eyes. She wears a modified General's uniform: a form-fitting white jacket that also doubles as her shirt, gaped open to reveal her rather-large breasts and cleavage. The jacket is short-sleeved and she wears long, black tekko-styled gloves that reach her mid-biceps and flared out. A deep, navy blue colored is scarf around her neck. She wears a black belt whose buckle is actually her family's personal symbol along with a military-styled miniskirt and thigh-high high-heeled boots. She also has a strange tattoo on her chest.

"My Rooks are the daughter of the legendary Victorious Fighting Buddha Sun Wukong and the leader of the Five Great Dragon Kings. They are the Demon Monkey Necromancer Seiten and the and the strongest of the Five Great Dragon Kings Tiamat the **Chaos Karma Dragon** (カオスてんめいドラゴン; _Kaosu Tenmei Doragon_).

Seiten is a fairly tall, athletic and shapely young woman with purple hair and wine-red eyes. Seiten wears a minimalist purple armor with golden ornaments consisting of a part covering her arms, another covering her legs, plus another covering her torso with a pink bra-like portion. She also wears a golden hairband, two hair clips holding her ponytails, in the same style as her armor, and pink heels.

Tiamat is a tall for a woman standing at 6'2" with long dark blue hair and matching eyes and had an overly buxom body with proportions (B120-W68-H99) that easily makes any woman jealous (as she was now). She wore a low-cut blue blouse that literally strained against those mammoth jugs she called breasts, a short shape-hugging black miniskirt with low-heeled shoes. Over this she wore a long, white jacket with a blue inseam matching her hair.

"My Bishops are the current wielder of the Low-tier Longinus that is one of the Three Holy Relics the **Incinerate Anthem**, and the infamous magician-vampire. They are **Walburga of the Purple Flame** (紫炎のヴァルブルガ; _Shien no Walburga_), the legendary magician-vampire Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell."

Walburga is a relatively tall, slim young woman with ample breasts and wide hips in her early twenties with long mauve hair adorned with numerous ribbons, and matching mauve eyes. She wore a purple and black Gothic Lolita outfit with lace stockings and a purple garter belt with black and purple Black Suede Thigh High Heel Gothic Lolita boots.

Evangeline took the form of a ten year old girl with floor-length blonde hair, doll-like appearance with British features and crystal-blue eyes with slits. She wore an elegant and aristocratic white, short-skirted Gothic Lolita dress, black lace thigh-high stockings and polished dress shoes.

"These are my Knights, the Hero Descendant of King Arthur - Arthur Pendragon the **Holy Royal Sword** and the legendary Elfin Mercenary Echidna."

Arthur is a tall, bespectacled young man with blonde hair that has a singular short braid on the left side in the front and was dressed in a British-styled business suit. On his left hip were two European-styled swords and despite being sheathed, the other devils could feel the revolting, yet tremendous auras the two swords produced that the older devils realized was holy auras.

Echidna is a tall, shapely and buxom elf with tanned skin (like she was in the sun a lot), having dual tone green hair (whitish green in the front, dark green in the back). She wore a white vest-like top with a snake-themed collar and a simple pattern on the back, the vest also has one red gem on each breast surrounded with a spiral pattern. The collar also has fur and she wears turtle shell shoulder plates with a red dot on the back of each. She wore no underwear whatsoever, instead what looked like a metal, snake-like thong protected her modesty. On her legs she has white shin-guards with dull green thigh-highs underneath.

"I have been tasked by Ajuka to test out an upgrade to the Evil Pieces. This is my Marshal; the legendary Jujutsu Grandmaster Mikumo Kushinada!"

Mikumo is an overly curvaceous, very well-endowed and athletic woman who appears to be in her mid-twenties, standing at an even six-feet tall with onyx-colored, waist-length hair, hazel-brown eyes with her most distinctive trait being her huge breasts. Mikumo wore the traditional clothing of ancient Japanese Jujutsu, which consists of a white kosode that is fashionably designed with red stitching running down the sides of the robe, and connect the torso with each of the sleeves with the same sort of stitching. Her kosode is gaped open enough to reveal her impressive cleavage. On each side of the respective sleeves is similar stitching which is designed to form an eye-like picture, with two opposite-facing curves and a small circle in the center of those two curved lines (the symbol of her clan). Due to her abnormally large breasts, her kosode is relatively shorter than most, ending right at her waist. She wears tekko-styled, leather arm guards that stop short of her elbows. She wears blood-red hakama which, due to the shortened kosode, reveal her naked upper thighs on each side of her body, with two straps tied on each side of the hakama. She wears a light brown prayer bead necklace around her neck crafted from sandalwood, which has the effect of throwing off scent-based sensor techniques.

"This is my Wazir, the Valkyrie with a legendary pedigree. She is the Silver Valkyrie Rossweisse."

Rossweisse is a beautiful young woman with long, silver hair and light blue eyes who appears to be in her late teens. She was wearing her battle attire which is a set of Valkyrie armor, which consists of a white breastplate with gold and pale blue accents and matching, fingerless gauntlets, boots, hip guards, and wing-shaped hair clips. She also wears a black leotard underneath her breastplate, black thigh-high stockings. and a pale blue cloth wrap underneath her hip guards, all of which are clad with pink lacing along with her hair clips.

"My Janus is the feared magic-swordswoman **Titania** (妖精女王 (ティターニア)_ Titānia_); Erza Scarlet."

Erza is a young woman with long, scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has a slender yet voluptuous body that was just simply amazing in every sense of the word with rather large breasts. She wore custom-made armor with a variation of a Cercelée Cross (with forked tips curving around both ways, like rams horns, with the only exception being the lower arm, which bears a heart) on the breastplate that was also fused with the collar, rounded single-piece pauldrons, curve plated elbow guards, the front and back torso plates do not meet thus leaving her sides exposed, and V-shaped piece that circles her hips. Her lower body was adorned in a blue skirt and black knee-high boots. _(*Note: Think of Erza in her armor after the seven year timeskip.)_

"My Vanguard is this generations' Red Dragon Emperor; the strongest past, present and future. She is Elsha!"

Elsha is a voluptuous tall mature-looking young woman with mesmerizing large breasts, long dark blue hair which extends down to her waist, and golden yellow eyes with uniquely slitted pupils. In line with her matured physique, Elsha dresses quite provocatively, wearing an open white button down shirt that is tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her generous cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wears a very short blue skirt with two yellow lines at the bottom, along with a blue jacket she keeps tied around her waist, and a collar around her right leg's thigh. Elsha wears black high heels with straps that do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed and not even when she is fighting. Elsha wears a lot of jewelry and cosmetics such as; earrings, long painted nails, belly button ring, a necklace with a pendent, bracelets, and an exotic hair clip. _(*Note: Elsha's appearance and personality is based on __Kagamiin Kyōka from Dragons Rioting.*)_

Shinji's audience with the exception of his parents were shocked at who was serving on his peerage. Most of them were in the Top 10 the Piece Collect's sections. They were all High-class beings of immense power that would bring much to any devil's peerage but they were also notorious for being hard to find let alone convince.

So how did Shinji manage to convince them to join him?

Not giving them a chance to possibly voice their questions, Shinji moved on the meat of this meeting.

"Rias, my mother has informed me that we are engaged to be married (cue Esdese's jaw dropping in shock), due to me being the youngest son that the marriage contract specified. As such, I have brought you several engagement gifts for you." Shinji said getting Rias' attention. "My first gift are these three who will become your servants." Shinji gestured to the three. "First is the one who will be your Rook, Hero Descendant of the Original Hercules, Heracles."

Heracles stood at a towering 7'6½" and weighing an impressive 667 lbs. with a powerful hulk-like build that would make other men cry in shame (and it has). He has tanned skin, dark eyes and dark brown hair that is shoulder-length and in a bowl-cut in style, hanging around his face. He is primarily known as **Heracles of the Detonation** (爆発乃ヘラクレス; **Bakuhatsu no Heracles**) due to his mastery of his Sacred Gear **Variant Detonation**.

"This one here will be your Bishop along with being your contracted Magician, Hero Descendant of the Original Morgan Le Fay, Le Fay Pendragon."

Le Fay is a cute, foreign girl with a slim body, shoulder-length blonde hair and blue eyes; appearing to be around the same age as Ravel and Shirone. Her attire consists of a sorceress-like dress with a huge blue hat with a black bow and yellow stars and matching cape with pink flowers and a white interior.

"This one here will be your Pawn simply so your rivals will underestimate him, this generation's White Dragon Emperor, Vali."

Vali is a handsome young man with dark silver hair and ice blue eyes that are often shown as to be rimmed with a light ultramarine. He outfit is a dark green V-neck shirt with a high-collared black leather jacket over it. He also wears burgundy jeans with a silver chain drooping down over them and black leather chaps with three bands encircling his right calf, and wears black shoes with black buckles.

Rias, her peerage, her family and Shinji's new family were shocked that he was giving Rias two Hero Descendants and the Divine Dividing wielder as servants. The sheer level of prestige those three would give Rias would be immense and also give Rias an advantage against her rivals as they held a ton of combat experience (which Rias wouldn't know about until later). Rias quickly snapped out of her shock and moved to bind the three High-class recruits to her. Heracles becoming her Rook (thru Mutation Piece as he would need two Rook Pieces to bind him). Le Fay became her Bishop taking both Bishop Pieces and after looking over her credentials found out the girl actually surpasses the contracted magician criteria, agreed to make Le Fay her contracted magician. When it came to Vali, he ended up taking all eight of her Pawn pieces, four for Vali himself and four for his Dragon-type Longinus Divine Dividing.

Rias turned back to Shinji and gave him a beautiful smile. "Thank you for gifting these three to me Shinji-kun. I'll treat them well." Rias said giving Shinji a respectful bow.

"I know you will my _Benihime _(Crimson Princess)." Shinji said getting Rias to blush at the pet name Shinji called her. Sure she had been called Crimson Princess before by her numerous fans but coming from Shinji, the man she loved, it felt more genuine. "But I have more gifts for my dear." he gestured to Walburga. The Gothic Lolita dressed woman approached Rias and her peerage, carrying what looked like an oak-made cigar box. She set the box on the table and opened it up, revealing eight 3-ounce vials of Phenex Tears. "This is for your peerage. They were made from my own tears. My mother and father helped me with them." Shinji said as the woman bowed and went back with where Shinji's side.

"Thank you, Shinji-kun. I'll make sure my peerage makes good use of it." Rias said, encouraged at having Shinji give them something so personal.

"I also have several more gifts for you and your peerage to use in hopes of helping you become stronger." Shinji said as Esdese rigidly approached Akeno and presented the Gremory Queen an oaken box which she opened to reveal a volley ball-sized orb. "Akeno-san that is mythical Raiju, the servant of Raijin-sama. Once you bind it to you, it'll serve you as your most trusted companion." Shinji explained as the Lightning Priestess gasped as being presented with such a legendary familiar.

"Thank you Shinji-sama for such a wonderful gift. I'll use it with great reverence." Akeno said bowing deeply to the legend after taking hold of the box.

"This next gift is for your Rook." Shinji began as Seiten moved forward and presented Shirone a medium-sized box which the white-haired girl took. Opening it she saw to ornate, leather bracers with silver plates. Raising an eyebrow towards Shinji who merely gestured for her to put them on. Shirone took out the bracers and put them on. "Now flow your Ki through them." Shinji told her with Shirone doing so. She gasped when the bracers glowed in a silver-white, black outlined energy (her Ki) before the bracers transformed. Now she wore twin over-sized gauntlets that were white and golden accented, with kitten designs and shells wrapped around them. "Those are the mythical bracers of Hachimon, the original Shinto Kami of War and Warriors. The bracers conform to whoever wields them, becoming the perfect weapon for that person." Shinji explained as Shirone looked over the legendary bracers once wielded by a Shinto Kami and even feel a portion of divine power within the gauntlets with her Senjutsu.

"Thank you for this wonderful gift Shinji-sama." Shirone bowed reverently to Shinji.

"This next one is for your Bishop." Shinji said as Evangeline approached Kuroka with small oaken box which the black neko took graciously. Opening it, Kuroka gasped when she saw three tennis ball sized emerald tomoe with gold trim. "What you see before you is 3/6 of the Japanese regalia Yata-no-Kagami whose six tomoe allowed the wielder to gain unrivaled mastery in Japan's prized fighting styles. Those three will give you mastery over Ninjutsu, Genjutsu and Senjutsu." Shinji explained to Kuroka who felt overwhelmed at gaining such a gift.

"I will honor this gift Shinji-sama, nya!" Kuroka bowed.

"This latest gift is for your Knight." Shinji said as Arthur approached Kiba and presented him with a horizontal sword with five swords in it that Kiba could sense produced powerful auras surpassing anything he'd felt in his life. "These Kiba are the fabled Demon Swords created by the Original Satans; Gram the Demonic Emperor Sword, Balmung of the Drilling Whirlwinds, Nothung the Space-Time Cutter, Tyrfing the Crater Smasher, and Dáinsleif the Frostmourne." Shinji told the shell shocked Gremory Knight. Hell the others except those on Shinji's peerage (and Rias three newest servants) were shocked that five of their greatest treasures have been returned to them and that Shinji had somehow managed to get his hands on them in the first place.

"Thank you Shinji-sama. I shall use these swords in the name of my King with reverence and honor." Kiba vowed, bowing to the legend.

"And finally we have you my _Benihime._" Shinji said charmingly getting Rias to blush again. "I have two gifts for you." He said presenting a medium-sized oaken box to Rias. He opened the box to reveal two objects; a soccer ball-sized crystal orb that had a mass of swirling darkness within it, and an elegant gold and silver ring with a ruby in it.

"What are they?" Rias asked looking over the two objects and for some reason feeling drawn to both of them.

Shinji gave Rias a sly smile before answering; "These are two rare Sacred Gears that I managed to find. The orb is the physical form of the **Night Reflection**. It is a powerful high-class Sacred Gear giving you control over darkness and shadows. The ring is the Sacred Gear known as the **Ring of Dispel** once wielded by the Original Lancelot."

Rias, along with her family and peerage and even Shinji's own parents, were gaping at the fact Shinji was giving her two powerful and rare Sacred Gears. From what she knew about sacred gears, Night Reflection was exceedingly rare among the Elemental-type Sacred Gears as it was the only known darkness element based sacred gear. The Ring of Dispel could remove any enchantment no matter how powerful and even render the wearer immune to their weaknesses as long as it was active.

"Where did you find these two?" Rias asked still looking at the Sacred Gears in awe.

"I found several Sacred Gears during my travels of the world. Along with many other rare and powerful artifacts." Shinji revealed to the group and getting many questions to mentally spring up at that. "Anyway to bind them to you just flow your devil energies into them and they'll respond to you as the new wielder." Shinji told Rias who nodded numbly and did as she was told.

Grasping the two gears, Rias charged her yoki and let it flow into the orb and ring getting the two gears glow crimson for several moments before the crimson glow escalated to the degree that nearly everyone was blinded. When the flash ended, Rias blinked as she took in the Ring of Dispel on her right ring finger and raised a delicate, crimson eyebrow at the aura of darkness surrounding her body.

"Good the gears have accepted you as their new master, and the aura is the physical form of the Night Reflection when its active as it is one of the rare few sacred gears that becomes one with its wielder. When you don't need its power, it simply rests within you until you do. And don't worry I'll help you master your new powers so you won't accidentally hurt yourself or the others." Shinji said kindly since he already had plans on training Rias and her peerage.

"Why would you give me these powerful gears? Wouldn't you have kept them for yourself?" Rias asked feeling a bit overwhelmed here as she deactivated Night Reflection.

Shinji gave a slight chuckle before answering. "I really didn't see a need to use them before as my own Sacred Gear has served me well. That and it is far more powerful than any other gear I have in my stash and is only surpassed by one." Shinji revealed raising his left hand. A flash of lightning and a boom of thunder, Shinji stood with his Sacred Gear in hand. It was a six-foot long elegant staff made of polished platinum with intricate crystalline diamond designs and a basketball-sized crystal orb resting on the top. The orb was active with lightning &amp; thunder, wind, water, fire and ice as a literal storm was contained within it.

"You have the Zenith Tempest!" Venelana gasped when she saw it. Everyone except those that already knew Shinji, were shocked that he had Zenith Tempest, the second most powerful Longinus in existence, capable of controlling storms and all the elements associated with it. "That means you have not one but THREE Longinus on your peerage!" Venelana gasped realizing the sheer power of Shinji's peerage. Shinji, Walburga, and Elsha were likely the strongest members of the Phenex peerage.

"That's right, I do." Shinji said with a smile.

**BOOM! **

**CRASH!**

Shinji couldn't say anything else as a fiery explosion ripped through the ceiling of the Gremory Palace as a blond-haired man in a red velvet suit flew into the room, hurling fireballs at everyone.

"Look Out!" Shinji shouted as he quickly raised the Zenith Tempest, surrounding the whole room with an ice-shield.

The figure blasted through the ice-shield and landed in the middle of the room.

Rias' peerage quickly took up a guarding position around their King; Akeno was in her Priestess of Thunder mode, Shirone took up a boxing stance with Senjutsu flowing through her body and ready to try out her new gauntlets, Heracles got in a Muai Thai stance, Kuroka had several Senjutsu-infused magic balls floating about ready to attack, Le Fay had an attack mandala ready, Kiba had quickly drawn Gram the strongest of the demon swords and Vali had Divine Dividing out ready for combat as battlelust began to roll off him in waves.

Shinji's peerage had immediately moved to defend their King like Rias' did; Esdese had unsheathed her rapier and had a wall of ice shards ready to fly, Seiten took her usual stance, Tiamat released her dragon wings, Walburga had purple fireballs surrounding her, Evangeline summoned her dark magics, Arthur and Echidna had their swords ready, Mikumo was in her Jujutsu stance, Rossweisse had summoned a shield and sword before taking her usual stance, Erza had used her signature magic **Requip: The Knight** (換装 ザ・ナイト _Kansō Za Naito_) to requip into her Flame Empress Armor, and Elsha summoned her Boosted Gear.

Sirzechs had easily summoned a red glass-like barrier around himself, Grayfia, Lords and Ladies Gremory and Phenex.

Everyone gasped when they realized who their intruder was.

"RISER! What are you doing?!" Riyadh Phenex shouted at his son.

"Taking back what is rightfully mine!" Riser hissed at his father.

"What are you talking about?" Rachael asked her son.

"I want what this punk has unjustly taken from me! I want everything he has! I want his titles and positions! I want his Sacred Gear! I want the Sacred Gears he gave Rias! I want the women on his peerage! And most importantly I want Rias Gremory back as my fiancée!" Riser demanded as his Phenex flames surrounded his body.

"Riser, you have no right to demand any of this!" Riyadh shouted.

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MINE! ALL MINE! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DENY ME MY DESTINY!" Riser shouted. "I AM THE POSTER CHILD OF THE PHENEX FAMILY! I AM THE BE-ALL AND END-ALL OF THE UNDERWORLD! I AM THE ONE WHO DESERVES TO BE A SATAN! I AM THE ONE WHO DESERVES TO WIELD THE POWER OF THE LONGINUS! I AM THE ONE WHO DESERVES EVERYTHING IN THIS PATHETIC REALM!" Riser shouted, lost to his hubris and jealously.

"Whoa wait a minute!" Shinji said getting Riser's attention. "You mean to say that you just violated about a dozen laws in: illegally entering another clan's territory, making an attack on the Lord's palace, attacking said lord and his family which includes his Satan of a son along with our father and mother which will be taken as an assassination attempt which will cause severe problems for our clan all because you're jealous of me?" Shinji asked.

"YES!" Riser openly admitted. "It was bad enough you fought and killed those overpowered fallen angels, a feat that I could easily do myself, but you had to go and rejuvenate the earth… a feat that _no one_ could do along with saving 3 billion worthless humans." Riser snarled. "Since then no devil would shut up about you. It was 'Shinji Ikari this', 'Shinji Ikari that'! Numerous she-devils, married or single, wanting you as a lover. Every devil just wanted you! It sickened me that you and not I was being held in such high regard. That they worshipped you as they did the Original Satans!" Riser raved madly with a crazed look in his eyes. "Well I'm going to prove everyone wrong when I beat you senseless and take everything you have as my own!"

Shinji, during Riser's jealous filled rant, had lowered his head until Riser had finished talking. When Shinji raised his head, his face could have been carved from stone. "Then you Riser Phenex will die."

Everyone, even those who knew Shinji the longest, shivered in primal fear. Shinji's yoki, like his voice, had become suddenly sharp, deadly, _focused_. It gave the devils watching the impression of an inevitable, silent death; one that could be anticipated but would be helpless to avoid. Riser was stock still, frozen at the sudden shift in his brother's attitude. It felt like he was facing Death itself and that he was powerless to stop the reaper from taking his immortal soul.

"Normally I would kill someone like you out of principle alone." Shinji began his powerful electric blue eyes piercing his brother's frozen form. "But for the sake of our parents and clan I'll spare you but only this one time. So why don't you… _chill out!_" Shinji said deathly as he slammed the none-business end of the Zenith Tempest into the ground, sending a tremendous surge of energy through the floor and erupting around Riser himself.

"What The ARRGHHHHH!" Riser shouted in shock as he was suddenly enveloped by stone and fire, a bright flash that temporarily blinded everyone in the room. When the light died down, everyone just gasped when they saw Riser Phenex, encased in a large crystal shard, completely immobile and with a shocked expression on his face.

Just then, Yubelluna the Bomb Queen and the rest of Riser's peerage blew open the doors, rushing in to aid their (defeated) master.

"Riser-sama! We are here to..." Yubelluna shouted, only to get imprisoned in a red-glass like sphere that was created by Sirzechs.

"Do nothing." Sirzechs sighed lazily as he glared at Riser's peerage, who wilted under the gaze of the fearsome Crimson Satan.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While Ravel was walking around the crystal-encased form of Riser Phenex curiously poking said crystal, the Phenex elders were apologizing to the Gremory elders and Sirzechs for all the trouble their son had just caused. Sirzechs, however, was not holding them responsible for Riser's actions. Though he did state that he would give Riser to the Phenex Clan to punish as they saw fit which Lord and Lady Phenex agreed to.

Meanwhile Shinji was being fussed over by his peerage despite not being injured.

"As usual your magic skills are impressive." Walburga said to her leader/lover. "You instantly summoned coal and rare metal from beneath the Gremory Palace, melted them with intense heat in order to encase Riser-teme in a block of crystal that you then bound to his immortal life-force so he can't escape." She said looking over the crystalized form of Shinji's pathetic brother.

"Riser was a fool to actually try to challenge Shinji-sama. If he wanted to Shinji-sama could have ended him at any moment before he even registered being attacked." Esdese stated. She knew Shinji's power first hand and knew that Shinji could easily kill Riser without even trying.

"Really he was a dumbass like all the others who fought and died by Shinji-sama's hands." Elsha said with a scoff. The other members of Shinji's peerage merely stayed silent but had to agree that Riser was foolish in trying to challenge Shinji.

Shinji turned to the right when he sensed Rias and her peerage approach him and his peerage.

"I'm sorry about what MMPH!" Shinji couldn't finish as Rias wrapped her arms around Shinji's neck and thrust her lips against his, taking advantage of his shock to violate his mouth with her tongue. Shinji had quickly got his bearings and returned the kiss, getting Rias to moan. After nearly twenty minutes of kissing and rubbing her body up against Shinji, the crimson-haired girl broke the kiss and looked longingly into Shinji's glazed eyes.

"Wow." was all Shinji could say with a stupid smile on his face.

"I was hoping you'd say that." Rias smiled, her arms still around Shinji and her body still pressed against his.

"I take it you have no problem of me courting you?" Shinji asked with a small smile.

"Courting? Hell, I'll marry you right now if you want!" Rias laughed.

"You... really?" he asked shocked. _We're moving fast here! _

Everyone looked at Rias with shock, though Shinji's female servants looked at her with anger at that. Though Esdese looked at Rias with utter hate and loathing as she barely restrained herself from killing Rias.

"Yes, really! You give me three High-class servants, and my peerage Phenex Tears you created yourself as a gift. You gift my Queen with a legendary familiar once used by a Kami, my Rook the gauntlets of a former Kami, my Bishop parts of the Japanese Regalia, my Knight the legendary swords made by our original leaders, and myself two rare Sacred Gears. You save me from being attacked and raped by Riser. Not to mention you are the one who restored the world to its rightful status, including my favorite holiday spot: Okinawa. Besides, I have no problem marrying another High-Class Devil, especially if it's someone who is as honorable and sweet as you."

"Actually, I'm not a High-Class Devil. I'm an Ultimate-Class Devil." Shinji said with a cocksure smile.

"What?" Rias gasped as she heard that.

"That's right, Rias." Sirzechs said as he approached the pair, still locked in their embrace. "Shinji's power potential is that of an Ultimate-class. In fact he's already in the Satan-class range, though he's on the lower end of it." Sirzechs explained to his stunned sister. If Shinji was already this powerful then how much stronger would he become when he reached his full potential?

"Though before we begin planning our wedding," Shinji began getting Rias' attention and gently breaking free from her hold. "I want you to know the truth about me as it wouldn't be fair to keep such a secret from my future wife." Shinji said seriously. "I'm… an assassin and a former member of the Hero Faction." He revealed shocking Rias, his family and the others who didn't know. "I was recruited by Cao Cao, the Hero Faction's current leader, a short while after I was abandoned by my former father Gendo Rokubongi. Es-chan." Shinji getting the military-garbed woman to approach Sirzechs and hand him two jumpdrives. "Those are modified 50 terabyte jumpdrives containing all the information I have so far on the Hero Faction as well as the Khaos Brigade."

"The Khaos Brigade?" Sirzechs questioned while looking at the jumpdrives in his hand. He had heard bits and pieces about this Khaos Brigade but nothing really concrete. They were doing a spot on job in keeping themselves hidden.

"It's an organization that has been around a thousand years now. Its two largest factions are the Hero Faction and… the Old Satan Faction." Shinji revealed getting the older devils to freeze up. "There is also a list of devils that have been secretly supplying the Old Satan Faction these past centuries though you don't have to worry about most of them."

"The Satans and I will look at this post haste. And what did you mean about not worrying about most of them?" Sirzechs questioned.

"After leaving the Hero Faction and Khaos Brigade as a whole, I did whatever I could to derail their plans." Shinji began explaining. "The string of murders that happened about a year ago... that was me killing off all the devils who were actually traitors to the Underworld." he said getting the other devils to go in shock. "Though I wasn't able to get to a few of them." he added off handily as he knew that they'll be dead soon enough.

"You're **Shikage** (_Death Shadow_)?!" Sirzechs asked shocked. "So you were the one who gave us, the Great Satans, that information." Sirzechs mused remembering all the information he and the other Satans received that revealed the treacherous actions of those murdered devils. Truthfully Sirzechs had always suspected there were traitors in his realm but didn't have a way to prove without proof. Now it turns out the young man before him had done the Underworld a valued service in riding it of traitors. He'll have to think of a way to repay Shinji for helping them when he didn't have to. "Though I must ask why you left the Hero Faction." Sirzechs asked seriously. He knew that Shinji wasn't a threat since he had been at Kuoh for a year and had yet to make even one threatening move against the devils there.

"I didn't agree with Cao Cao's future plans." Shinji began. "He wanted to take the power of both Great Red the DxD and Ophis the Infinite Dragon God for his own and use them to wipe out all supernatural creatures he saw as threats to humanity." Shinji revealed getting those not in the know to gape at him. "If he were to have succeeded then there would have been a war that would have made the Great War look like a water balloon fight." He said seriously getting the others to shiver.

It was several moments of silence before it was broken by Rachael who had approached her new son and hugged him tightly. "Shinji-kun while this surprising I will always see and love you as my son." Rachael said getting her new son to stiffen in her hold. "Besides as long lived as devils are we've all done some things we are not proud of so you won't be judged by us." Rachael said getting her husband to nod his agreement. Shinji let a tear fall as he returned the hug.

_So this is a mother's love eh? _Shinji asked himself barely able to recall the love of his original mother Yui. "Thank you Okaa-san." He said gently breaking the hug and wiping the tear away. "It's been _years _since I last let a tear fall from these eyes." Shinji said looking at the tear. He felt a presence near him, turning his head to see Rias gently take the hand that had his tear on it in her own.

"If you think you revealing you're an assassin is going to scare me away then you're dead wrong Shinji-kun." Rias said giving Shinji a hard look. "Yeah I'm admit it's surprising to learn that but I can easily see that you're still the same Shinji-kun I fell in love with." She said pecking Shinji's lips with her own. "Besides I think it's cool since you've traveled the world and have so many stories. So are we going to get married or what?" she asked with a bright smile.

Shinji couldn't help it, he laughed good naturedly for several moments before getting himself under control.

"I'm ready if you're ready. So what kind of wedding do you want?" he asked knowing of several traditional and nontraditional weddings. He had snuck into both kinds to assassinate the targets he was given.

Rias beamed brightly before she began rambling off about she wanted a traditional Japanese wedding due to being a Japanophile. Shinji blinked as he didn't know it was possible for a person's mouth to move that fast. Hell he couldn't even catch half of what Rias was rambling on about. Even after thirty minutes Rias was _still _rambling on and had even produced a thick binder containing everything she wanted in her perfect Japanese wedding.

_Never thought I'll be married so soon in my life. _Shinji mused with a wry smile as he listened to Rias' rambling.

* * *

And cut. Chapter 4 of Golden Satan is done. There is a lot happening in this chapter with most of it coming from Gunman's Shinji Phenex omake but with my own changes. Now I'm sure some of you are curious about a few things in this chapter so I'll do my best to explain. First of are the Fairy Chess pieces since in the chapter one notes Raynare and Kalawarner are revealed to be part of Shinji's peerage through the fairy pieces. On the Highschool DxD wikia site, on the trivia section of Rias' wikia page, it is revealed that Rias' name comes from the Lias fairy chess piece that was put forth in a proposal to add a fairy chess piece to the main form of chess.

Curious, I looked up fairy chess pieces which led me to fairy chess. Seeing this I knew right away I could use this for my story. I took three pieces which were named above in the chapter and made them part of the Evil Pieces as an upgrade Ajuka wants to test. Since Ajuka is the head of the Underworld's R&amp;D section, it would only make since for Ajuka to make an upgrade to the Evil Pieces in order to make it more effective. After all in my Iron Ashikabi story, Minato explains that technology literally has limitless potential.

Kobory, Muse, Salama and Sylphy are from the Amagi Park anime. They are serving as his maids instead of Hilda and Yolda due to a suggestion by my pseudo-BETA Reisfriend. It was also ReisFriend who suggested Edese and after researching Akame ga Kill agreed. I also added Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail after getting into it after Naruto finished. Managed to get caught up to the current chapters. I also added Mikumo as I had forgotten to make her the Marshal when making the new changes so here so goes. I'll make the changes to chapter five ASAP.

I also changed how the Phenex have such a massive fortune since from the wikia site it takes a while to make Phenex Tears and because of this are 'rare' and thus cost a lot.

Now I have made some changes to chapter. First off I've taken away Alleyne and Nowa. The reason for this is that my beta ReisFriend asked about the whole Riser situation and what would happen. Considering Riser's actions, he would be severely punished and I wouldn't be making a Riser Phenex arc in this story. After revising my plans and finally settling on a good one, I would take Riser out for good and give his peerage to Ravel like in Shinji Murmur story.

I did change Rias' sacred gear back the Night Reflection, as despite being more of an assassination tool, it would be interesting for Rias to use it. This actually goes back to my ROTS V2 where Rias had the Night Reflection and was given the moniker "Crimson Darkness/Shadow" for her crimson hair and darkness/shadow powers from the gear. As for the Ring of Dispel, it is an actual legendary object that was used by Lancelot given to him be the fairy of the lake.

I'm sure some of you are wondering why I gave Shinji two Longinus users, the reason is simple; to give the Underworld more of an advantage against the Khaos Brigade. Look at what the Khaos Brigade had employed against the Alliance and you'll see these guy have more advantages than a Swiss Army knife. They've revived and modified the Evil Dragons, brought back a former High-class Exorcist who wielded the Kusanagi. With the Sephiroth Graal they can apparently revive people and creatures from the dead no matter how long they were dead thus giving them a vast army. Then add other beings within the three factions and even the other factions opposing the Kuoh Treaty, you pretty much have big FUBAR situation on your hands.

Yes Shinji finally revealed his true past to his new family, future wife and in-laws. As said in chapter 3, if Shinji is going to become a soon-to-be Satan there must be a true sense of trust and camaraderie between them. So he's revealing himself along with some information on the Khaos Brigade and its factions. Also there is more to Cao Cao's plot than Shinji let on because in this story Cao Cao is just as radical as Yeqon. But how radical you ask? Just wait and see.

Well then it's that time; read and review. Flames will be ignored.

Here are some omakes!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omake 1**: Extra Chapter 1 – Sona the first of the Sub-wives

Shinji and Rias entered the Student Council Room, arm-in-arm, where they were met by Sona Sitri and her peerage. Tsubasa, Momo and Reya blushed when they saw Shinji Phenex.

"Rias! It's so good to see you. How was your honeymoon?" Sona asked while trying to keep a straight and happy appearance on her face. The Sitri Peerage had attended the well-crafted and preformed Japanese-styled wedding of Shinji and Rias Phenex, which had been over two weeks ago. The pair had been on their honeymoon since the wedding.

"It's was wonderful! So many memories!" Rias said with a genuine and gushing expression, with Shinji smiling slyly.

"And what brings you and your new husband here today?" Sona asked.

"I have both a gift and proposition for you." Shinji said as he set the box down on Sona's desk.

Sona looked at Shinji questioningly before she opened up the box where she stared at its contents.

"What is this?" Sona asked as she lifted what looked like a dark blue one-piece body suit made of… scales.

"That my dear Sona is the legendary **Hide of Leviathan**." Shinji revealed getting Sona to gasp in shock of holding the legendary item. Legend claimed that the Biblical God had found and killed the Primordial Sea Serpent Leviathan, taking its hide and turning it into the Hide of Leviathan. It could become everlasting clothing or an impenetrable suit of armor depending on the wearer's will. It also enhanced the wearer's hydrokinetic powers if they had any in the first place.

"Why would you give me such a powerful item?" Sona asked feeling a bit overwhelmed at having such a legendary item. Having the Hide would give her a serious reputation and prestige boost.

"Besides wanting us on good terms it's also part of my proposition." Shinji said seriously. "I want to court you Sona for a possible union between our clans." He said as Rias huffed slightly since they had already talked it out during the short planning stage of their wedding.

Sona and her peerage were stunned (with Saji was also angry since he's in love with Sona) at that. Shinji wanted to court Sona for a union despite having Rias as a wife.

"W-why?" Sona choked out.

"It's due to the fact I can have a harem. I know for a fact that there are other clans wanting to form a union with the Phenex, specifically through a marriage with me and so the Sub-Wife Clause will the route they will take." He said getting Sona to nod since she too had thought about using said clause to be with Shinji. "Truthfully I already knew about this beforehand and so did my new Onii-sama Ruval since we talked about which clans we should form a union with. I put forth the Sitri since…"

"Since our families are the ones who have produced the current Satans." Sona quickly deduced her tactical mind already plotting. "The Gremory produced the current Lucifer, my clan of Sitri produced the current Mammon and with you as a Satan-in-training your clan of Phenex will have produced the next Satan or the other positions except for Belphegor and Leviathan depending on which position you choose when you finally ascend to Satanhood." She said. The King-ranked Phenex, the Duke-ranked Gremory and the Prince-ranked Sitri, three clans that produced three of the seven Satans, coming together in a three-way union that be a juggernaut within the Underworld and be a true unholy trinity.

"Then I, Sona Sitri heiress of the Sitri Clan, agree to your idea of courting for a possible union between out clans." Sona said getting Saji to grit his teeth at that. "I also thank you for the gift in the Hide of the Leviathan. It will serve me well." Sona said with a smile as she moved towards Shinji and kissed him on the cheek. She pulled back, a light pink dusting her cheeks as Shinji smiled charmingly at her. Even as Rias glared daggers at her in jealously.

"Here you'll need this." Shinji said handing Sona a note card. "That is the address for our mansion/HQ while we're here on earth. You can drop by anytime you want. Also I'd like to have you and peerage over for training so we can help each other grow stronger." He said getting a few members of Sona's peerage to wince at that. They didn't do much physical training due to Sona's preference of brains over brawn. The only physical training they did was PE during their gym classes. Though Yura, Momo and Reya's eyes lit up at the thought of being able to spend more time with their crush.

"Hm. Why not. It would be interesting to do." Sona agreed.

Shinji smiled before taking Sona's hand and kissing it, getting the Sitri princess to blush deeply. "I'll be seeing you soon… my _Suihana_ (Water Flower). Shinji said with a sly smirk before releasing Sona's hand and leaving with his wife. Who continued to glare daggers at the Sitri princess.

_He… he called me Water Flower… _Sona thought red-faced with steam coming out of her ears.

_DAMN YOU SHINJI PHENEX! _Saji thought gnashing his teeth in anger.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omake 2**: Extra Chapter 2 – Katerea the second of the Sub-wives

"I thank you for meeting with me Katerea." Shinji said to the Great Satan as he and his wife took a seat in the Leviathan's posh office in her palace.

"It is no problem Shinji-kun. Thankfully I didn't have much to today." Katerea said masterfully hiding her lustful eyes roaming Shinji's form. "So what is this important business you wish to discuss with me?" she asked curious.

"I wish to discuss the possibility of me courting you to form a union between our houses." Shinji said coolly.

If Katerea was shocked, she didn't show it in any way. "Hm. While interesting why I would agree to such a thing? That would mean using the Sub-wife clause."

Shinji smiled slyly, already seeing Katerea's game. "Several reasons actually. I'm married to Rias whose family has produced the current Lucifer. I've already established a courtship with Sona Sitri of the Sitri Clan who produced the current Mammon. Then there is my clan of Phenex who will produce the next Satan, Lucifer, Mammon, Beelzebub or Asmodeus depending on which position I choose." Shinji began listing off knowing that Katerea already knew this. "Forming a union with this alliance I have created will bring much to your clan of Leviathan, giving you powerful allies and allowing you to challenge _them _(Katerea narrowed her eyes at that). And most importantly you get to be with the guy you want above all others." Shinji said cocksurely.

"Cheeky brat." Katerea chuckled. "It seems you can play this game well enough Shinji-kun so yes I agree to your courtship offer."

"Thank you Katerea." Shinji smiled honestly. "Here this is the address of our mansion/HQ while we're on earth. I would also like to invite you join our training sessions since with your experience it would be a great help." Shinji said handing the note card to Katerea who took the card... while also touching Shinji's hand in a sensual manner.

"I'll agree to that since I am interested in seeing your skill for myself. I have always been curious in seeing just how strong you really." she said with a smile which Shinji returned.

"Thank and I'll be seeing you around my Akuma-hime." Shinji said with a wink as he and Rias left. Katerea chuckled with a faint blush on cheeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omake 3**: Extra Chapter 3 – Serafall the third of the Sub-wives

Serafall giggled as she bounced up and down on Shinji's lap. After hearing her crush wanted to speak with her about some important business, she had quickly cleared her schedule for him. When he stopped by her office with his wife Rias, Serafall had acted quickly; hugging Shinji tightly before sitting him down in a chair and sitting on his lap. All the while she ignored the glare Rias was giving her since really did the little girl think she could intimidate her a Great Satan who was also a war veteran?

"Serafall," Shinji said getting the Magical Ice Satan's attention. "I'm here to discuss a possible courtship between us. I'm sure you can understand the reasons for this."

Serafall, getting serious, nodded. "Of course Shin-chan! Especially when So-tan came by and revealed your offer of courting her to our family. So you got yourself another wife!" Serafall said going back to being childlike and carefree. "Though I have to ask why would want me also? You could have just courted So-tan so why add me?" she asked tilting her head cutely.

"Three reasons. 1) I can tell you want me so why not give you a chance as well. 2) It further solidifies the union between Phenex and Sitri and makes the overall alliance stronger as well as solidifies my position amongst the Satans. 3) I find you hot and want to have a threesome with you and Sona." Shinji listed off honestly. Rias was gaping at her husband for just so openly saying he wanted to fuck a Great Satan and her younger sister. Serafall was blushing deeply at Shinji being so openly honest with her and she had to quickly pinch her nose to keep from having a geyser of a nosebleed when she envisioned having both her beloved So-tan and Shin-chan in her bed doing various sexual acts that would make a porno tame.

It was actually too much for the Magical Ice Satan, who fainted dead way on Shinji with a dopey smile on her face and bit of blood leaking from her nose.

"Was I a bit too forward?" Shinji asked with an amused smile on his face. It's not everyday he got to make a Great Satan faint. He was adding that to his long list of accolades.

Rias just face palmed and groaned.


	5. Shinji gathers his Peerage

RWOL here with chapter 5 of Legend of the Golden Satan.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5: Shinji gathers his Peerage

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Phenex Palace: Shinji Phenex's Wing; Shinji's office)**

Shinji stared at his Evil Piece set in deep contemplation, twirling the pen he was using around in his hand. Next to his set was a note book filled with various notes he made along with the latest edition of the Piece Collect. After finally separating himself from his still partying family members due to his getting them elevated to Ultimate-class King rank (though Ravel followed after her beloved onii-sama and was now sleeping peacefully on the couch in his office as she had never partied that hard), Shinji went to work figuring out to make his peerage.

Being a future Satan meant he needed a Ultimate-class peerage; a peerage that not only had power but the ability to use that power wisely and be able to adapt to various situations on the fly when needed. He knew that being a Satan there would be times he'll be on the battle field so his servants had to be capable warriors. They would also need to be capable diplomats since Shinji knew there would be chances of him meeting with members of the others factions should the Underworld reach out for possible alliances as he knew that the Underworld would utilize his universal popularity as the Messiah to its advantage.

He already had chosen Elsha, Erza, Esdese, Walburga since he knew they would agree once he explained things to them after finding them. Esdese would be his Queen, Erza would be his Knight but the Janus seemed to fit her better, Walburga his Bishop and Elsha his Vangaurd simply to have opponents underestimate her only for her to surprise them when she reveals her true power. These four he could inexplicably trust his life to and vice versa. But the other pieces were problematic as he had to figure out who would take those pieces, especially the other three new pieces Ajuka wanted him to test out. He knew that the recruits he chose had to have the skills needed so he could maximize said skills with whatever piece they were suited for.

While the Piece Collect helped out a bit by being divided into sections according to the Evil Pieces, it couldn't help him with the Marshal, Janus and Wazir. Even moreso he would have to find out exactly what he could offer in exchange for his potential recruits to become his servants.

He picked up the Piece Collect, and began looking through it to find beings truly worthy of serving on a Satan's peerage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Mountains of Eastern Europe)**

**Click-clack **

**Click-clack**

**Click-clack **

The sound of heels resounded against the walls of the cave hidden deep within the mountain and getting the creatures within to awaken due to the sounds of a trespasser. The 'trespasser' continued walking ever deeper into the cave with a calm, resolute gait. Despite knowing of the dangers of within the hidden cave, the 'trespasser' held no fear because such creatures were not a threat to a being such as her. Soon the 'trespasser' came to the first group of her soon-to-be victims.

The danger beasts of various species native to the European continent looked up when they sensed the being not of their ilk.

Despite being noticed, the 'trespasser' merely continued to walk forward unafraid of the various Mid- and High-class level danger beasts before her. Seeing the being trespassing upon their scared lands the danger beasts began to snarl and growl but the 'trespasser' was unimpressed by the display. Seeing as intimidation was not working the monsters moved on to attacking.

The 'trespasser' merely sheathed her blade, already behind the first group of monsters. When the 'click' of the 'trespasser's' sword finally being sheathed was heard the group of monsters suddenly fell dead. Their bodies bifurcated in various ways, limbs missing and blood flowing like rivers. The 'trespasser' merely continued on as it knew there was were more monsters within the cave and it had been contracted to do a job.

Extermination of all the danger beasts in these lands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**One hour later**

Esdese looked at scene which was her latest carnage; a whole hive monsters were dead by her hands. This hive, which dwelled in the underground caves in the farthest reaches of Eastern Europe, had been responsible for the deaths of many hunters from the human settlements. She sheathed her trusted rapier and started harvesting their internal organs which were used by devils in weapons creations.

"These will get me a nice profit in the Underworld weapons market." She said as she looked at the organs she had acquired.

"I'm sure they will Es-chan." She heard someone behind her.

_Impossible. No one can sneak up on me!_ She mentally cursed herself and drew her blade. _And there is only ONE person I ever allowed to call me 'Es-chan'…_

"Who are you!?" She demanded from the cloaked person she saw now few feet away from herself.

The figure looked over Esdese to see she was still the tall, beautiful and slender yet shapely woman with long blue hair and blue eyes who wore a modified General's uniform: a form-fitting white jacket that also doubles as her shirt, gaped open to reveal her rather-large breasts and cleavage. The jacket is short-sleeved and she wears long, tekko-styled gloves that reach her mid-biceps. A dark blue, near black colored was scarf around her neck. She wore a black belt whose buckle is actually her family's personal symbol along with a military-styled miniskirt and thigh-high high-heeled boots. There was also a strange tattoo on her chest.

The figure chuckled a bit before answering. "I've been called many names in my short life. Murderer. Assassin. Monster. Seducer. Destroyer. Betrayer. Hero. Villain. Angel Slayer. Messiah." The figure listed off but the last two got Esdese's attention as only one man was called those last two. "I'm the man you love dearly and promised to follow me even into the darkest pits of hell…" the figure said revealing himself.

Esdese gasped in shock at the figure who was handsome beyond mortal comprehension. His hair was as if it was literally fashioned from gold itself. His face was angular giving him sharp features and enhancing his natural bishōnen qualities. He was dressed in the fine clothes of the nobility with Esdese noticing the bird-like symbol affixed upon his cape which she recognized the crest of the Phenex the Great Marquis of Hell. But it was his eyes that held her attention her most. Eyes such an intense of _electric-blue _as if the literal power of a storm was held within them. And there was only ONE man who such a unique eye color.

Her rapier clattered to the ground and tears welled up in her eyes as she slowly made her way towards the man, hoping beyond hope he had finally returned to her. Finally reaching him and upon feeling his warm skin, her sense of touch telling her he was indeed real, Esdese quickly embraced the man as he embraced her.

"I've returned to you Es-chan." Shinji said he leaned down and captured Esdese's lips. Esdese's eyes widened in shock before she fully registered what was happening and quickly returned the kiss with her eyes closing as she enjoyed the kiss. Shinji licked her lips and Esdese happily allowed him to deepen the kiss, their tongues doing a sensual dance as Esdese moaned throughout the experience. About twenty minutes later the two pulled away, a thin trail of saliva between them as they stared lovingly in the other's eyes.

"Shinji… my Shinji… you're back." Esdese spoke bubbling with so many happy emotions due to Shinji's return.

"I did promise you I would return to you and the others." Shinji said reaching up and tenderly cupping Esdese's cheek. The blue-haired beauty leaned into Shinji's touch and enjoyed it as Shinji was the only man allowed to touch her like this. "And I always keep my promises." He added.

"Hmm. I know Shinji. I never doubted you, knowing that matter how long it took you would come back to me my love." Esdese said hugging Shinji again and inhaling his sweet scent. "I'm assuming there is a story behind your new looks which I must say make you even sexier than before. It's as if your sex appeal has infinite levels." She claimed since in her mind she spoke the truth. Shinji's sex appeal was infinite and is unrivaled.

Shinji chuckled as he ran his hand through Esdese's long blue hair before retorting. "Yes there is a story and it also relates to me finally returning."

Esdese listened as Shinji told her everything that happened to him; his date with Yuma aka Raynare, the attack from the true orchestrator of Second Impact Yeqon (which had Esdese swearing bloody murder on the bastard for dare harming her beloved Shinji), to him being rescued by the pawn of the Crimson Satan Sirzechs Lucifer, being given the offer to join one of the devil clans as an actual blood member and to become a future Satan, the lottery where he was won by the Phenex, being successfully adopted into the Phenex, his month of training and studying to acclimate himself into his new life, getting his evil pieces and now recruiting for his peerage.

"So you wish for me to join your peerage?" Esdese surmised easily taking in the story. "You should already know my answer to such an offer Shinji. You're the only man worthy of my love and affection. The only man worthy to be called my leader and lover. I'm yours and only yours in mind, body and soul." She declared honestly.

"Then you shall be mine in every sense but before that… how 'bout a spar for old time's sake?" Shinji asked with a knowing smile. "I wish to see the true power of my servant to see if you're truly worthy of serving me, a future Satan." He said pushing the right buttons to get Esdese fired up. That and it's been a while since he had a good fight and knowing Esdese she would give him a glorious one.

As he predicted, Esdese's eyes lite with a fire making her eyes glow like azure fire, the blue-haired beauty jumping backward with her trusted rapier in hand and in her stance. A dark smile appeared on her face as her Ki, ice blue in color, sprung forth causing the ground to freeze instantly and the temperature to drop to sub-arctic levels and causing an icing over effect in the cave.

Her smile turned darker and more sadistic before Esdese spoke; "Then let me educate you on why I'm feared as the Demon Ice General, the Ice Goddess and the Demon Ice Swordswoman! There is none worthier than I in serving you Shinji!"

Shinji merely smiled challengingly before using some magic to change into his battle attire and getting in his stance. The two stared at each other for a few seconds before charging towards yet another epic clash between them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Three days later**

The two combatants stood, panting deeply as they ignored the pain in their tattered and battered bodies. The cave that once served as their battleground was nothing more than a crater scaring the land along the gold fires and chunks of ice scattered about. In fact the entire mountain range was destroyed in the epic battle between Shinji and Esdese, who had used literally everything in their full arsenal (which included Shinji's Longinus). Had Shinji not had the forethought to seal off the area in a space-time barrier then their fight would have been noticed within the first hour of fighting.

_(Inside the barrier, three days passed but outside only three hours passed.)_

Both Shinji and Esdese looked they had fought a war singlehandedly and in a way they did… a war against each other for three days straight. Esdese was partially naked; her jacket which also doubled as her shirt was destroyed leaving her with only the right sleeve and half of her glove, her bra was tattered and barely keeping her ample breasts restrained, her skirt was ripped and torn, the upper half of her left boot was gone while her right one was just as ripped and torn as her skirt. Her cap had been destroyed within the first hour of battling. Despite the numerous injuries she sported and the pain they caused her, Esdese smiled feeling truly happy in a long time.

Shinji himself was missing the upper half of his body suit, exposing his toned and scared torso. From his right mid-thigh down to his boot, the entire leg was gone. There were some rips and tears in the left leg but is was somewhat intact. Due to his Phenex powers, Shinji had no injuries on him like Esdese did and the only scars he had were the ones from his past battles. Though he was near, completely exhausted.

Esdese tried to charge her Ki but her immense powers were completely tapped, the strain of forcing her weakened body to use her fearsome powers caused the blue-haired beauty to fall to her hands and knees. Her eyes widened before they closed and a content smile appeared on her face. "… I lost… but Shinji… has always been my superior…" Esdese said close to passing out. She soon found herself surrounded by a soothing warmth and was now looking into the beautiful eyes of the man she adored above all others as he held her bridal style. Shinji held a vial to her lips, Esdese getting the message and drinking the vial's contents. In a manner of seconds Esdese was rejuvenated; her injuries healing where she had no scars, her tiredness was gone and her immense Ki was fully restored. "Phenex Tears…? Of course you are a Phenex now." Esdese said snuggling into Shinji.

"As strong as ever Es-chan. And you'll only become more powerful after I bind you." Shinji said wondering on just how much of a boost Esdese would get from becoming his servant.

"What piece will I become my master?" Esdese asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"The only piece worthy of you," Shinji said with a smile as he brought the piece out. When she saw the piece, Esdese gave Shinji the most Kawaii expression ever getting him to chuckle. "Guess you'll make the term 'Ice Queen' literal." Shinji said with a chuckle as he held the Queen Piece. "Are you ready my Ice Queen?" he asked getting Esdese's expression to become even more Kawaii. Not trusting her voice, the Ice Goddess merely nodded. "I order, in the name of Shinji Phenex, you Esdese to become my servant and have you lead a new life as my Queen!" Shinji intoned as he bound Esdese to him.

Esdese happily accepted the Queen Piece, her humanity leaving her as she descended into devildom. Then there was the power she felt… by Satan the power she felt was unreal… as if hidden wells of power hidden deep within had been unburied and the power rushing outward like a massive tsunami. Then there the spiritual change, feeling the connection she now has with her one and only lord. It was as if he had opened his entire soul up to her as she did the same.

"I'm yours… now and forever." Esdese promised pulling Shinji's head down and kissing him deeply. Shinji was quick to return the kiss, getting his sexy Ice Goddess to moan erotically as they made out once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kuoh Town)**

It was not hard for Shinji to find his latest recruit as he did have files on every big mover and shaker in the supernatural world. Cao Cao claimed that knowledge was indeed power as he wanted the power of knowing about the beings he would eventually wipe out of existence when he enacted his plan. This meant that the Hero Faction and Shinji himself had information on the strongest of the Five Great Dragon kings Tiamat the Chaos Karma Dragon.

Tiamat was one of the few legendary dragons still alive, while most other dragons are either sealed away or dead. Besides her insane level of power that is reputed to rival the strength of the Heavenly Dragons, Tiamat was also the most elusive dragon ever. She had few sightings over the centuries when she rampaged in the human world and the few who managed to find her never lived to tell the tale. Not surprisingly since those few tried to kill her only to be killed themselves. Even the venerable Dragon Slayer St. George who wielded the legendary holy sword Ascalon and became legendary for killing off the original leader of the Evil Dragons – Aždaja the Black Archfiend Dragon, fell to Tiamat's immense might.

While many didn't know exactly where Tiamat was, the Hero Faction managed to gleam her whereabouts and what she had been up to for these centuries.

Tiamat, under the Tia Drakina alias, was the CEO of a powerful private security firm – **Dragoon Security** that had branches all over the word and pretty much had an iron-fisted hold in this field. In fact Tiamat had no rivals in this area, having systematically destroyed all of her rivals and thus causing bidding wars between other companies who wanted her company's skills.

As such, Cao Cao had been hesitant in making any moves against Tiamat as she was too well connected and important in the human world. So he merely kept tabs on the legendary dragon until he could formulate a proper plan to kill her.

From Shinji's moles within the HF, Cao Cao was still having problems on that front.

Anyway, it wasn't really hard for Shinji to find Tiamat, who was taking a break in one of them any parks in Kuoh. She had come to Japan, Kuoh Town specifically, for some press conference, which was now over by the time Shinji arrived in Kuoh which was also part his plan. Though Shinji had to wonder exactly what was it with Kuoh Town that drew both the natural and supernatural to it; was it is some kind of supernatural epicenter or something?

Pushing those thoughts away, he calmly walked towards the dragon who took the form of a young woman in her late twenties with long dark blue hair and matching blue eyes. She has an overly buxom body with proportions (B120-W68-H99) that would easily makes any woman jealous. She wore a low-cut blue blouse that literally strained against those mammoth jugs she called breasts, a short shape-hugging black miniskirt with low-heeled shoes. Over this she wore a long, white jacket with a blue inseam matching her hair. The woman who he knew was Tiamat, was sitting on a park bench munching on a plate of dango.

Shinji stopped about 100 feet away from the dango munching dragon. "Hello Tiamat-san." He said.

There was a moment of silence before Shinji felt an overwhelming aura surge forth from his target. The shockwave that followed the release of her energy shot out wind with such force that he stumbled back a couple of feet. Somehow the barrier he erected around the park held, but he felt like that was done on purpose by the dragon rather than his own strength somehow resisting her.

His eyes widened when realized that the dragon-woman was now standing directly in front of him. Less than a moment ago she had been halfway across the park, but now she was so close she had latched onto his wrist and it was from her apparent mercy that she did not one-shot him.

Seeing a blue glow under him, he looked down to see a blue mandala with unrecognizable markings appear beneath their feet.

She gazed upon him with murderous eyes that hardly fazed him as it would other beings on the receiving end.

"You're coming with me." said the woman in a tone that made it clear she could 'kill' him in a moment, if she so desired.

Together, they disappeared into a flash of blue light with Shinji at the mercy of the strongest of the Great Dragon Kings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

From out of the mandala Shinji found himself in a completely different place; large tropical island with white sand beaches with a vast ocean surrounding them. Clearly this was her personal pocket dimension used to get away from work as head of the world's largest and only private security firm. He idly noticed she still had an iron hold on his wrist that would not budge.

Tiamat narrowed her eyes and offered him a smile that held no warmth in the gesture.

"No escape for you now!" she declared as he felt her grip begin to tighten to the point he could hear his wrist groan in protest. As if he were a toy she began to swing him around above her head. With the whip of her arm she sent him flying down the beach at a nauseating speed. The coarse sand eventually forced him to stop, and his body was already healed in a matter of nanoseconds.

_Impressive. _Shinji thought before standing and dusting himself off. He could feel Tiamat approach, looking up to see that Tiamat stood at a 6'2" tall but mentally shook it off as irrelevant. It seemed he had surprised her at how he was standing since most likely that 'move' she just on him was one that many didn't readily recover from so easily as him. Though he IS a Phenex but he still must have surprised her. He could feel the dragon regard him with calculative eyes, and a slight cocksure smile appeared on his face when he spotted the blush on the dragon-woman's cheeks.

Tiamat had to fight herself as her dragon instincts seemed to kick into overdrive at finally getting a look at her 'attacker'. His hair was if it was made out of gold itself, beautiful bishōnen features enhanced by his angular face. Powerful _electric-blue_ eyes holding untold levels of power and sent shivers down her spine. Her dragon instincts were telling her to take this god amongst men, make him her mate and have him give her eggs. Getting herself under control, if only barely, Tiamat gave the handsome golden haired young man a harsh glare.

"Who are you and what do you want with me?" she asked with an equally harsh tone to match her harsh glare.

"I am Shinji Phenex but you would have known me as Shinji Ikari before Third Impact." Shinji introduced with a slight bow.

"The Angel Slayer and Messiah!" Tiamat gasped at seeing the legend before her. And in her shock nearly lost her strained control over her instincts and nearly take the boy here and now. "I see… so you wish to recruit me to your peerage." Tiamat said actually contemplating becoming Shinji's servant as she discreetly rubbed her thighs together.

"Yes." Shinji said with a nod seeing that things were taking a positive turn. "A being such as you can offer much to my peerage which gives you plenty of opportunities. You'll be able to rise through the ranks to become a High-class devil, gaining the right to your own peerage and where even more opportunities await. As my servant you'll have perks other devils servants wish they could have. You'll be able to compete in the Rating Games and have the chance to fight strong opponents, even moreso since I'm a future Satan meaning I'll be facing many foes who wish to bring harm to the Underworld." Shinji told the dragon who contemplated the offer.

"An interesting offer but I'll only join you if can best me in just combat!" Tiamat roared as she unleashed her full power. A massive shockwave of draconic power was released as Tiamat's blue Ki caused the pocket dimension she teleported them to shake like a magnitude 10 earthquake. The dimension's sky turned dark, like the night sky and rumbled like thunder. Her power swirled around her like a violent maelstrom, her hair and coat-tails flapping in the raging winds and her eyes glowing like supernovas in the dark sky. Blue, bio-electricity arched off her body at random intervals. The sheer vastness and density of Tiamat's Ki weighed down heavily on Shinji who was slightly hunched over. Tiamat was mildly impressed at seeing Shinji only hunched over as most others were completely flattened her vast power.

Then Shinji's own power exploded outward and actually managed to push hers back. It was a massive explosion of yoki, fire and heat erupting from him like a gold-colored supernova and physically pushed her back several feet. There was an extreme release of heat that had her literally _sweat soaked_ as the temperatures quickly rose, the air itself shimmering from the immense heat. The once white sand beach underneath them was now a solid slab of glass and was cracked due to the two immense powers weighing down on it. The oceans of her dimension were quickly evaporating, steam rising and only increasing the humidity. Hell Tiamat was finding it hard to breathe due to the immense heat (as the air was being converted to plasma). She looked at Shinji with wide eyes as she took in his form; two giant, gold fire Phenex wings emerged from his back, glowing ominously in the darkened sky. His aura was smooth flowing gold fires but Tiamat could see the raging power within and the ravenous hunger to consume all that was before it and leave naught but ashes.

But what really got Tiamat was Shinji's power level.

It was actually on par with her own. Using her sensory skill, Tiamat could sense that she and Shinji were practically even in terms of power level, which really had the dragon-woman's attention.

_If he has this kind of power now, at such a young age, then how powerful will he become when he reaches his full potential? _Tiamat thought with a shiver. But it wasn't a shiver of fear. No it was a shiver of lust at the thought of being bedded by the powerful young man before her. To have him use his immense powers to dominate her and force her to submit to him in mind, body and soul. Tiamat was sure she could feel her arousal leaking down her leg.

"Shall we rock this party?" Shinji asked and before Tiamat could say anything, she suddenly found herself bound by glowing energy chains. As she looked over chain-bound self she noticed the small magic tag glowing beneath her. "These chains are a creation of mine through alchemy. I call them **Adamantine Sealing Chains** (金剛封鎖_; Kongō Fūsa_) because they're just as strong as adamantine and possess a few unique properties, one of which is energy absorption and sealing." Shinji elaborated to the dragon who noticed the drain on her reserves. "I used the release of my power as a way to distract you to set that magic tag up beneath you." He explained when he noticed Tiamat looking at the tag.

Tiamat knew that, after some struggling, she could have broken the chains but instead she refused mainly because Shinji had unknowingly flipped her switch. Shinji had a slight frown on his face when he saw that Tiamat wasn't struggling as he expected her. He knew that after some work on her part she could have destroyed his chains as he was still working the kinks out of the technique. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed she had mouthed something along the faint blush on her face.

"What did you say?" Shinji asked wondering what she was playing at.

"Tighter..." Tiamat responded in a meek voice. All the strength she had from before had completely evaporated. "The chains... make them tighter!" she demanded with some of her strength back. Shinji blinked at the request but did as she requested in order to test a growing suspicion. In response, Tiamat moaned in pleasure and demanded more chains. Shinji, now knowing exactly what he was dealing with, had already came up with a game plan to exploit to his advantage.

"So you want me to tie you up eh you naughty dragon." Shinji stated with lecherous smile, his mind going to the gutter.

"Yes! Give me more! Tie Tiamat up more!" Tiamat said as she writhed in his chains. Her moans got louder and louder the tighter his chains became. Shinji surprised her by loosening the chains but she began moan lewdly when he shifted the chains on her S&amp;M style. Tiamat's body struggling in his chains was an arousing sight for Shinji, especially seeing her large L-cup breasts jiggling about despite being restrained.

"I'll tie you up as much as you want," Shinji said with a lecherous grin as he mentally directing his chains to slither around the dragon's restrained body. "But, you have to become my servant; loyal to none but myself and fighting only for me."

"Never!" Tiamat shouted in defiance despite the heavy blush and moan that escaped from her lips in an attempt to act tough. Her voice had become kawaii since they started playing together. "Tiamat will never, ever help some lowly devil no matter how sexy he is!"

"Oh too bad," Shinji said loosening the chains a bit and getting Tiamat to growl. "We could have had so such fun with our S&amp;M games. You see I had been trained in the sexual arts by the legendary Arch Succubus Naamah, one of the Lilith-sama's incarnations. She taught me so much, especially how to tie someone up in the most erotic of ways." Shinji said to the wide eyed Tiamat. He was indeed telling the truth about Naamah being his trainer in the sexual arts and seduction in general.

Tiamat panted deeply as her mind imagined the various scenes of Shinji tying her up and having his way with her. Her panting did wonders to her bound chest and Shinji couldn't tear his eyes away from it, especially since her hardened nipples were damn near tearing through the thin fabric of her blouse.

"Tiamat…" The dragon muttered her own name through gritted teeth. Since her switch had been flipped, she had started referring to herself in the third person. She moaned again as her restrained arms were forced above her head and getting her huge breasts to jiggle erotically. The glare she sent Shinji's way offered him an empty threat and those full pouting lips of hers offered nothing but mock defiance. "Tiamat has been a bad girl. She needs to be punished more before she can agree to serve you Shinji-sama!"

"That can be arranged." Shinji said, his grin still lecherous. Shinji showed his magical prowess when Tiamat suddenly found herself nude as Shinji admired her beautiful form. "I can tell I'll need to punish you a lot, Tiamat." He said before just like with Tiamat, he too was now suddenly naked. Tiamat couldn't help but stare at the impressive meat rod standing at attention before her eyes. It was 13 inches long, 2 inches thick and showed it had some good blood circulation so it was indeed hard and strong. She licked her suddenly dry lips, her mind conjuring images of her bound form being fucked by the monster cock Shinji had. The chains quickly tightened, getting the dragon to moan even as Shinji moved towards her. Soon enough he was in front of her, the dragon leering at his naked form with unrestrained lust and want.

"Tiamat will never..." Tiamat was forced to pause in her declaration when Shinji forced her to kneel on the sand. Her eyes drifted to his groin and the blush adorning her cheeks intensified at being so close to such a magnificent cock. Still, she managed to send another glare his way. "Tiamat will never be pleasured by some rotten devil!" she declared even as she took looks at his cock.

Shinji merely smiled challenging before bending down and smashing his lips against her, his tongue invading Tiamat's mouth. The dragon gasped in shock but quickly tried to fight back against the oral assault but she was easily beaten back when Shinji caused a break in her concentration when his left hand grabbed her right breast; roughly massaging and kneading the massive globe of flesh while tweaking her nipple from time to time. Tiamat jumped in the chains when Shinji's right hand used the chains around her dripping snatch to stimulate her pussy, getting her to gush out more of her sexual fluids. During the kiss, Shinji's hands had switched places; his right hand playing with Tiamat's left breast while his left hand stimulated her pussy. After several more moments of kissing, Shinji broke the kiss and smirked when she saw the flushed face of Tiamat.

"Please…" Tiamat pleaded, her eyes showing her submission.

"Agree to be mine then I'll pleasure you right here, right now." Shinji said simply already knowing he had won. Then to further break the dragon, he forced her to stand then bend over sticking her huge, wet and tight ass out. He moved behind her and after readjusting his chains, began to tease Tiamat's entrance with his cock, sliding it up and down her soaking slit, and getting the dragon moan lewdly. Tiamat jumped when Shinji also began teasing her anus before using her plump cheeks to hotdog him. "Can you feel it Tiamat? How my cock aches to be inside you, pumping your nice and tight pussy. And from how it's dripping, your pussy feels the same say." Shinji said lecherously before smacking Tiamat's plump ass.

Tiamat whimpered as Shinji skillfully teased her, pushing her to the breaking point.

"I'LL BECOME YOURS! I'LL SERVE YOU AND ONLY YOU! MY POWER IS YOUR POWER! NOW PLEASE MAKE YOURS IN EVERY WAY!" Tiamat screamed unable to take this cruel teasing.

Summoning his Rook piece, Shinji smiled in triumph as he did the binding ritual. "I order, in the name of Shinji Phenex, you Tiamat to become my servant and have you lead a new life as my Rook!" Shinji intoned as he bound the Chaos Karma Dragon to him and gaining the strongest Dragon King as a servant. "Now then. Time to truly make you mine!" Shinji told the elated dragon king before having his way with her.

On this day, Shinji added another accolade to his already impressive list of accolades; he conquered the strongest of the Dragon Kings through sex.

Damn he was good.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Great Britain: Castle Pendragon)**

"I'M BORED!" a sensual female voice shouted out from within the large, imposing castle dominating the British country side. Birds hastily flew off in fear as the land based animals scattered about in an attempt to get clear from the danger zone. Inside the castle, the butlers and maids worriedly looked about them in fear. Inside Castle Pendragon's study, the voice's owner heard several sighs and the sound of a hand meeting a face for the all too common face palm. "Hey screw you guys! I'm bored and I want some goddamn action!" the female voice's owner jumped to her feet and glared at her teammates.

"I can give you plenty of _action _Sei-chan." A suave voice said startling the group before they jumped into battle positions and surrounded the cloaked figure that just appeared within their base of operations.

"How did you infiltrate this castle?!" a handsome, bespectacled young with blonde hair demanded in a British drawl. He leveled a European designed sword that released _colossal_ holy energies that would have even a Satan-class devil shiver in fear. Beside him stood a beautiful young woman of British decent dressed in a sexy short-skirted maid uniform who had seven magic bullets floating about her.

"Forget that! Who the hell are you to call me 'Sei-chan'?" 'Sei-chan' demanded. "There is only one person I allow to call me that and you are not certainly him." She said angrily. The cloaked figure merely chuckled, his retort already forming towards the purple-haired and clad woman.

"Actually Sei-chan I am. And I can prove it since I'm the only one with eyes like these." The figure spoke revealing himself and getting the two women present to blush madly at the Adonis-like figure and made the men feel a bit inadequate next to said Adonis.

"Shinji-sama?!" a cute blonde girl of British decent gasped when she stared into the Adonis' eyes. The others looked at said eyes and realized that the figure before them was indeed Shinji for he was the only one with storm empowered eyes.

Shinji gave the blonde girl a charming smile that left her blushing madly. "It's been a while Le Fay-chan." He said simply. "You guys really know how to make a guy work to find you." He added as he took a seat before looking over the group. "I am glad you're all in good health Vali, Arthur, Le Fay and Seiten." Shinji said calmly. "And you too Elaine Westcott. I hope you've been in good health." Shinji said to the maid/lover of Arthur who deactivated her magic bullets.

"What in the blue blazes happened to you?!" Vali, a handsome silver-haired and blue/aquamarine-eyed young man, asked Shinji. Last he saw Shinji, the young man was a brunette now he's a goldnette with hair literally fashioned from gold. And was that the Phenex clan emblem on his cape?!

"A lot so let ole daddy Shinji tell his tale." Shinji said with smirk and getting Vali's eyebrow to twitch before he and the rest of the Vali Team sat down and listened to Shinji's story as Elaine served them tea. "And that's it. After getting my Evil Piece set, I began recruiting so I sought you guys out to make you members of my peerage." Shinji explained to the Vali Team. "You Arthur Pendragon – the Strongest Holy Sword User will be my Knight. You Seiten – the Demon Monkey Necromancer shall be my Rook." Shinji told the Vali Team their positions on his peerage.

"What about me and Vali-sama, Shinji-sama?" Le Fay questioned.

"Simple I plan on giving you, Vali and Heracles to Rias," Shinji said and then raised his hand to stop any questions. "First off, I've already decided on Walburga for my Bishop and contracted magician and there are rules in place to keep devils from having more than one contracted magician. Secondly, there is another who will be my second Bishop. Thirdly, the reason I'm giving you, Vali and Heracles to Rias is that you three will help her and her peerage become stronger for the coming storm. Devils have something of... a friendly competition between themselves to create not only the most powerful peerage but also the most unique. With two Hero Descendants and this generations White Dragon Emperor, Rias will get a severe boost in her rep which in turn will boost your standing in the Underworld. Plus with her being a Gremory, she'll take great care of you." Shinji explained.

"That maybe but why give me to her?" Vali asked the Golden Phenex.

"One word; Elsha." Shinji deadpanned getting Vali to flinch. "I've already chosen Elsha to be on my peerage and remember she doesn't like you since that time mister Butt Dragon Emperor." Shinji snarked and getting Vali to glare at him for the 'Butt Dragon Emperor' remark while Seiten laughed. In Vali's defense it was technically Elsha's fault for wearing such a short skirt that showed off that delicious ass of hers.

"Excuse me Lord Shinji," Elaine spoke up getting Shinji's attention. "I would like ask what will happen to me since I serve Lord and Lady Pendragon." The beautiful maid asked not wanting to be separated from her beloved.

Shinji merely waved her off before answering. "Simple you'll just continue to follow and serve Arthur and Le Fay. Considering who will be on my peerage, it won't be long before they gain High-class devil status and gain the right to their own peerages. Once Arthur here does that, I'm sure he'll make you a member of his peerage. So you have nothing to fear." He told the Pendragon maid who relaxed.

The Vali Team quickly huddled together to discuss the offer of being Shinji's servants. For Vali, Arthur and Seiten they could see that this would give them the chance to fight powerful opponents. After all given what Shinji has done, he'll have no shortage of enemies after his head especially from the Hero Faction and Khaos Brigade once they find out he's alive and now a devil and future Great Satan. Even though he'll be serving Shinji's future wife, Vali knew that there will be attempts on Rias' life as a way to get to Shinji when they realize that its too costly to go after Shinji. An added bonus for Seiten was having the chance for her to woo Shinji and have his babies. For Le Fay, this was the chance for her to greatly expand her magical knowledge considering that Rias is the younger sister of the Crimson Satan who has the founder of Golden Dawn as his Bishop so she could get personal tutorship from him.

Breaking apart, Vali turned to face Shinji. "Well then you got yourself a deal Shinji." he said with a cocksure smile. Shinji returned the gesture before bringing out his Rook and Knight Pieces and binding Arthur and Seiten to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Greece: Mt Olympus; Arena)**

An exceedingly tall and muscular young man easily dodged the combo of punches clad in large golden lion-shaped gauntlets from an even taller and more muscular man in his thirties who wore lion-themed Greek armor. The younger of the two fighters surged forth and launched his combo of his own, managing to push the older male back due to the younger's sheer strength actually igniting the hydrogen in the air and causing explosions that dealt moderate damage to the older male. Grunting, the older male merely shook off the damage and charged forward starting another clash. The younger male easily matched his older counterpart in the art of hand-to-hand combat. Booms resounded throughout the arena as the two fighters continued to fight and try to beat each other to death. It was around the four mark when the two ended their bout.

"Enough!" the older male said breaking up he latest clash. "You've made me proud my descendant. You've reached the point of equaling me in a bout." Hercules the Greek God of Power, Strength and Endurance said to his descendant.

Heracles merely grunted before retorting; "Soon enough I'll be trouncing your ass old man."

"Watch it brat! You're a thousand years to early to ever think of beating me!" Hercules countered.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever helps you sleep old man." Heracles countered with a smirk.

Hercules merely tched before noting the figure sitting in the stands, raising an eyebrow at why it was cloaked. "Looks like we attracted and audience." the legendary God stated. Heracles looked over to the cloaked figure, instantly knowing who it was.

"Can you give us privacy old man?" Heracles asked his forefather.

"No respect for elders nowadays." Hercules muttered before teleporting out of the arena.

"So what does the Angel Slayer want this time?" Heracles asked the Legend who was now standing next the Greek warrior.

"To figure it out so quickly," Shinji smirked though it was hidden.

Heracles snorted before retorting. "You said you'll find us when you needed us. So that means you need me for something since you're here."

"Let me give you the rundown first before telling why I need your help." Shinji said revealing his new appearance and getting Heracles' eyebrows to go past his hairline. One explanation later Heracles knew the situation.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to join your future wife's peerage as her Rook and help them become stronger." Heracles said with a deadpan. "If it was anyone else I'd tell 'em to go fuck off. But since it's you and since I owe you I'll do it." the Greek warrior told Shinji.

"Thanks old friend. This means a lot to me."

"Hey, hey let's not get mushy here. Let me pack my things and we'll head out."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A purple-haired woman panted as she stared down the Hexennacht magicians she once called 'allies' sent to kill her once again. Her normal attire was ruined from the constant battles; her top was missing the upper right half of it, exposing her right breast and arm to the world, her left sleeve was destroyed from the elbow down, her short skirt was in tatters causing her to flash her lace purple panties whenever the wind blew or when she moved in any way. Her stockings were ripped and torn along with her boots. Blood decorated parts of her once outfit due to her injuries.

The woman looked around the scared and ruined forest that had become the impromptu battlefield when she was found by Hexennacht once again. The holy purple flames of her Sacred Gear burned the lands, giving an ominous feeling due to them glowing in the dark of the night. Bodies of her foes littered the ground, all of them charred black due to them burning in her glorious fires. As they burned she had laughed sadistically enjoying their screams of pain and pleas for mercy which served to unnerve her foes, making it easier to kill them.

"Walburga this ends here! This place will be your goddamn grave you fucking menace!" A Hexennacht Magician panted as he called upon his last vestiges of energy another magical attack.

**Walburga of the Purple Flames** (紫炎のヴァルブルガ; _Shien no Walburga_) sneered at the magician at being called a menace. She was far from being a menace since she was born for greatness and fucking achieved it.

She was born to two Top-Class Magicians who were prominent members of the Rosenkreuzer organization. From a young age, Walburga proved to be a prodigy born once every few centuries; her progress required very little help, quickly mastering every spell put before her (and creating newer, more powerful spells), and becoming the youngest Top-class Magician at the age of 13. She was the most powerful Magician of the guild, obtaining High-class might despite being so young and brought immense prestige to Rosenkreuzer, more devils came to the guild for contracted Magicians than the others. Her drive and ambition to see how far she could go as a Magician caused her to leave Rosenkreuzer and join Golden Dawn and later Grauzauberer, furthering her already immense skills. She even became the apprentice to the Strongest Bishop MacGregor Mathers during her time at Golden Dawn.

Afterwards, she then came under the tutelage of the infamous Augusta, the _strongest_ member of the Hexennacht who wanted to take advantage of Walburga's immense skills for her own reasons. Joining the Hexennacht, Walburga quickly mastered a wide plethora of new skills and knowledge from Augusta and the rest of Hexennacht, most of them being forbidden in nature. After assimilating Augusta's powers into her own and surpassing the old hag, Walburga killed the stray magician, taking the Longinus **Incinerate Anthem** and fleeing.

Sometime later, she would be approached by Cao Cao and Shinji Ikari of the Hero Faction with an offer to join said faction. Interested, Walburga agreed but only on the condition she be allowed freedom to experiment with her magics. Due to her immense skills, Walburga quickly became part of the Top 5 Strongest within the Hero Faction, tying with Hero Descendant Georg from the Number 3 spot.

After betraying the Hero Faction with Shinji, Walburga had rejoined Rosenkreuzer, having lied about how she was asked to infiltrate and spy on the Hexennacht for the Magician's Council. Thankfully Mephisto claimed her story was true and Rosenkreuzer happily took her back and she even got a seat on the Magic Council and became a member of the illustrious **Ten Wizard Saints**. Unfortunately for Walburga, she had forgotten about Hexennacht, who wanted revenge for what she did to them.

Hexennacht made repeated attacks against her whenever they could but Walburga easily killed each assassin, getting sick glee out of burning them to death due to being a sadist and sending the charred husks back to the Hexennacht HQ. Each failure was like a slap in the face to Hexennacht so this time they sent a full battalion of their strongest magicians against her and so for three days she fought against the force using everything in her arsenal including her Balance Breaker **Incinerate Antiphona ****Calvario**. But now she was beginning to run on fumes and this might be the end of her.

_Tch. To think that I'll end up dying like this. _Walburga thought glaring at the three surviving Hexennacht magicians. _Even moreso, I might not see Shinji again. The bastard! Claiming he'll keep his promise of returning to me but hasn't contacted me in any way. _Walburga thought with some anger towards the man she loved.

"Let's just kill the bitch and go home already." another Hexennacht magician spoke, his voice conveying his annoyance and tiredness at this situation.

"Screw that! This cunt needs to pay for the lives she taken!" the third and final magician spoke darkly. "I'd say we make her suffer first and we can start with that body of hers." he added leering at Walburga's exposed breast. His fellow magicians smiled nastily and agreed with the suggestion before they began advancing on the weakened woman.

Walburga's look of anger and disgust betrayed the fear she felt at this. Her power was completely tapped out, not even having enough for mandala. And even if she did, she wouldn't be able to teleport very far and the bastards could just track the energy signature meaning they could just keep hounding until they had her and could rape her.

"Sorry but I can't let you do that." A voice called out to the group. Before anything could be said or done, a _massive _ball of lightning struck down the three Hexennacht magicians, killing them instantly. Walburga stood stock still, her eyes wide open as she recognized the attack as **Lightning Calamity Sphere** (雷禍球; _Raikakyū_) one of the signature attacks of only ONE person. "It's good to see you again Burga-chan." The voice's owner appearing out of nowhere a few feet away from the woman.

That clenched it for Walburga as Shinji was the only one she ever allowed to call her 'Burga-chan'.

She ran and quickly embraced the cloaked figure, tightly hugging him as he returned the embrace. Pulling back, Walburga pulled the hood down revealing Shinji's face to her. Despite the difference in hair color and slight facial change, Walburga knew that Shinji had indeed kept his promise to her. She then gave Shinji a hard slap to the face.

"I know I deserve that." Shinji said the damage already healed.

"That and a whole lot more!" Walburga growled trying to be angry but really she was too tired and beat up to be angry.

"I know Burga-chan. Anyway let's get you healed up and then I'll explain everything." Shinji said extending his hand to Walburga. Walburga took his hand and held it tightly, making the mental promise of never letting go of Shinji ever again. She felt the flare of yoki and saw the Phenex mandala beneath them before her surroundings changed and she saw herself in a richly decorated castle foyer. After being healed, taking a nice and long bath, given a new set of clothes along with a hearty meal, Walburga was caught up on what exactly happened to Shinji. She of course correctly assumed he wanted to offer a place on his peerage and she accepted once he gave it.

Thus Walburga of the Purple Flames became his second Bishop and his contracted magician.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Somewhere in the England Countryside)**

"Milady there is a large source of power coming towards the cottage." A woman said while serving her mistress tea and crumpets. The woman was of average height with long green hair with her most unique being the mechanical extensions serving as her ears. She wore a robe-like maids dress with a white frilled apron on top. Said mistress merely hummed before bringing the cup to her mouth and savoring the delicious tea. The mistress reached for a crumpet and once in hand, nibbled on it before a look of contemplation appeared on her face.

"I know Chachamaru but there is no reason to worry." The mistress said before wolfing down the crumpet. "For there is only person who knows of this location and it has been a while since I've last seen him." The girl said leaning back in her posh chair.

The maid, Chachamaru, nodded as she remembered the young man that befriended her mistress. That had been an interesting time when she and her mistress were out on one of their few forays in the outside world. The young man had made quite an impression on her mistress that she trusted him enough with the location of her secret cottage. The young man had given her mistress an oath on his blood that he would keep her location secret.

"Shall I go prepare another cup of tea milady?"

"Yes as I'm sure I'll be having an interesting conversation with my guest on why he's visiting me this time." The girl said wondering why Shinji was visiting her now. Chachamaru left to get another tea cup and more crumpets knowing her mistress would have eaten the others up by the time Shinji arrived. Within record time, Chachamaru had the second tea cup along with a larger batch of fresh crumpets which she masterfully dumped on the half eaten pile of earlier crumpets. The mistress merely gave her trusted maid a sly smile before reaching for another crumpet.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

Chachamaru left to answer the door, a slight spring in her step since she would see Shinji again. A short few moments later, Chachamaru returned to the parlor with a hooded figure who her mistress quickly assumed was Shinji.

"My, my. I take it you're trying to be mysterious and cool Shinji-kun." The mistress said taking in Shinji's hooded appearance. Shinji chuckled as he took a seat across from the most powerful magician and vampire in existence. She was still the same taking on the form of a ten year old girl with blonde hair reaching the floor, doll-like appearance with British features and crystal-blue eyes with slits. She wore a modified sailor fuku that was black and pink trimmed; the shirt was sleeveless and he bottom edges were frilled pink, a black skirt, dark gray thigh-highs with black ribbons at the top and her feet were in cutesy panda slippers.

"It's been a while Evangeline Athanasia Katherine McDowell." Shinji said having taken the tea cup Chachamaru prepared for him.

Evangeline chuckled as she ate another crumpet and afterward she got serious. "The fact you used my full name means you're here for business, not pleasure."

Shinji placed his tea cup down and reached up to remove his hood and once he was revealed Evangeline was blushing redder than a tomato as she took the overly handsome visage of Shinji. Beating down her blush along with the thought of taking her true form and fucking Shinji's brains out, she listened to his explanation of what happened to him. From his near death at the hands of Yeqon, being saved by the Pawn of Sirzechs Lucifer, being offer a chance to become a pure-blooded devil and a future Great Satan, him accepting and being reborn as Shinji Phenex and now recruiting his peerage.

"I've come here to recruit you to my peerage as my Bishop." Shinji said revealing his Mutation Piece Bishop to the blonde.

"Alright then." Evangeline answered before Shinji could give his sales pitch. "Please Shinji, I've lived for so long I met both of the Heavenly Dragons before they were sealed into those crappy sacred gears, so I can already tell that I'll have perks most other devils servants won't due to who you are. Besides that it will be greatly interesting in being your servant as I've been bored lately." Evangeline said with a shrug.

Shinji wasn't really surprised by Evangeline's reply, in fact he was expecting it given her personality. It only made things easier for him.

"Alright then let's do it." Shinji said as he stood and approached Evangeline. "I order, in the name of Shinji Phenex, you Evangeline McDowell to become my servant and have you lead a new life as my Bishop!" he intoned as he bound the powerful vampire-magician to him. Evangeline looked over herself, feeling her new devil powers as well as feeling new levels of power she now possessed.

"Hm. This is going to be interesting." Evangeline told Shinji who merely smiled slyly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Carnal Love – Oppai Club)**

_I wonder what he wants from me this time. _A woman thought as she sauntered her way into the oppai club her client requested her to meet at. Most women would be put off by meeting someone in a glorified strip club but she was unlike most women as she was openly pansexual, gender-blind and with being over 500 years old she didn't have any of the hang-ups most humans and even some other supernatural creatures had when it came to nudity and sex. The woman smirked as she saw the heads of all of the men and the few of women in the club turn to look at her. Which wasn't surprising given her athletic and buxom body with G-cup breasts and how she was dressed. The women working the club glowered at her in anger for once again taking their customers' attention off them. If it wasn't for their master Shinji, they would have attacked the legendary elfin warrior.

Making her way to the bar, the woman caught the attention of the female bartender – a fairly buxom woman with purple hair in a peacock-styled ponytail and tan, pupil-less eyes. She was dressed in a tight-fitting black t-shirt showing she was a Randy Orton fan or simply liked the snake design on the shirt. It showed off her ripe-sized, F-cup breasts and revealed she wasn't wearing a bra. An orange mini-skirt adorned her lower half along with fishnet tights and knee-high Goth boots.

"What can I get ya?" the bartender, Anko Mitarashi, asked while cleaning a shot glass.

"I'm here to see 'Raiden'." The woman answered getting Anko to pass the woman a key card from under the bar top.

"You know the usual room. Private Booth 213; upstairs, three doors down on ya left." Anko told the woman who nodded. Making her way to the back of the club, she nodded to the bouncers who let her through without a problem. Soon enough she was at 213 where she used the key card to enter. Once inside she saw a cloaked figure sitting about with a saucer of sake in his hand.

"Don't you think you're taking the 'cloak and dagger' theme a bit too far Shinji-kun." The woman said as she approached Shinji and took a seat while taking a pre-poured saucer of sake.

"And here I thought that I was being mysterious and cool, Echidna." Shinji chuckled as he drunk his sake.

"So what do kind of job do you have for me this time Shinji-kun?" Echidna asked taking a sip of her sake.

"The job is not a job per say but an offer." Shinji said removing his hood to reveal his new appearance. For her credit, Echidna didn't blush a like she was a school girl but she did quickly cross her long and shapely legs due to the sudden itch she felt. Shinji gave Echidna the run down on what happened to him recently and gave her the offer to join his peerage as his Knight while explaining to her the perks of being his servant.

"When you offer a girl something like that, she'll be foolish to say no." Echidna smirked towards Shinji. "The Elfin Mercenary is yours to command Shinji-sama." She said as she raised her saucer towards him. Shinji copied the action, toasting to Echidna agreeing to join his peerage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Unknown Island; Ruins of the Tower of Heaven)**

_This place… why did I choose to come here? _The woman thought as she walked along the beach deep in thought. After leaving Shinji, she had, for some reason, chosen to come to this godforsaken island where her most painful memories lied. Turning to face the island proper, the woman recalled the two dreadful years she spent here as a slave forced to build the supposed 'Tower of Heaven'. She lost herself to her memories; seeing her past-self struggle with the construction materials. Seeing her past-self try and fail to incite rebellion amongst her fellow slaves, only fight alone before being beaten and thrown into solitary confinement. Seeing her past-self look in awe and hope as freedom came in the form of an eight year old boy bringing down the wrath of a sky god upon Zeref and his minions.

_Why did I come here…? _The woman thought once more. Why come back to the very place that held her darkest and most painful memories? Did she do it because the Hero Faction wouldn't think to come here to look for her in an attempt for retribution? Was this some sort of masochist attempt at closure? Why did she choose to come back here when there were so many other places she could use a hiding hole?

"Why did I come here?" the woman asked herself out loud. She didn't expect to be answered though.

"The answer could be that you knew that this would be the place we would meet again after so long."

"Shinji-sama." The woman said not looking back. "So this could be an act of fate, eh? We first met each other here when we were eight and now again eleven years later." The woman said turning around to see Shinji in a hooded cloak. The cloaked Shinji strode forward towards the scarlet-haired, brown-eyed and armored woman. He remembered bringing her back to the Hero Faction's HQ, watching over her as she recovered and offering her the chance to join the HF and become strong. He remembered unknowingly giving her the surname of Scarlet.

"It's good to see you again Erza Scarlet." Shinji said before Erza promptly tackled him to the ground and started wailing on him.

"You jerk!" Erza screamed as she repeatedly punched Shinji not caring that his hood came off and that he has gold hair and slight facial changes. "You just left! Leaving only a letter telling us split up and that you'll contact us!" Erza shouted now in tears. "You idiot! You stupid idiot! Why?! Why didn't you take me with you?!" Erza completely broke down, collapsing on top of Shinji as he tightly embraced her. Shinji knew deserved Erza's anger and he knew he deserved a lot more and he would take it all until Erza was satisfied. He held the scarlet-haired young woman in arms as she cried into his chest until after some time her crying died down to sniffles.

"I could not forgive myself if I allowed you be hurt because of me." Shinji spoke getting Erza's attention. "I knew that if Cao Cao caught us after what we did, he would make me suffer by harming you and the others in every way possible. So I left to keep you safe… but I see I only ended up hurting you which I didn't mean to." Shinji told Erza as he ran his hands through her hair and causing her to purr.

Erza sighed as her anger slowly dissipated due to Shinji's words. She knew Shinji would never intentionally hurt those he cared about and do all he can to make it up to them. A desire she'll take advantage of for her selfish wish.

"Promise me," Erza began as her brown eyes clashed with storm blue. "Promise me that you'll never leave me again and that I can be by your side always." She demanded.

Shinji gave her a kind smile before answering; "I promise Erza-chan. In fact I'll do you one better." He then explained his situation for umpteenth time before pulling out his Janus piece. "This is one of the four new pieces Ajuka wants me test out for him. This is the Janus and combines the powers of the Bishop and Knight. This is the perfect piece for you since you combine magic with swordplay." He told her as she reached out to grasp the piece.

Erza then gave Shinji an amazingly beautiful smile before retorting; "As I said; you're an idiot, but you're my idiot. I have always been yours since the day we first met; the day you rescued me from hell and gave me the chance to become strong. Titania is yours to command Shinji-sama." The scarlet-haired woman brought the Janus piece to her chest plate which glowed a fiery gold color as she bonded herself to Shinji as his eternal servant.

_Huh. Didn't know the pieces could react on their own like that. _Shinji mused sensing his newest servant through their link. Before he could say anything, Erza Scarlet leaned forward and captured in his lips in a searing kiss, taking advantage of his shock to add some tongue. Shinji mentally smirked before kissing back, getting Erza to moan as she finally tasted the man she loved most after so long.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kyoto Outskirts, Kushinada Estate)**

Mikumo Kushinada sat in a meditative state in the gardens of her family estate, allowing the energies of the world to flow within her and fusing it with her own Ki as she focused the fusion of energies. She allowed the energies to flow through her body freely like water in a river, merely using her immense will to gently guide the energies along its course. In her meditative state, she was hyper aware of everything thanks to Senjutsu allowing her to sense the minute life-energies of the flowers, insects, birds and other living beings near the estate.

Which included the walking ocean of power that suddenly blared into her senses like a solar flare.

_Hmm._ Mikumo thought taking in the massive power level that was approaching her estate. It was vast as she delved into with her Senjutsu sense, sensing the raw, tightly controlled power. She could tell that whoever this was, was a fire-elemental given the sheer heat she could feel from the power. The fire gently caressed her thru her senses, providing a warmth that soothed her soul and made her feel even more at peace. But Mikumo was not fooled. Fire, while nurturing at times, could also be destructive to an overly extreme degree and she could feel the destructive potential hidden within this fire… and it was just as vast its power itself.

Ending her investigations of the power, Mikumo ended her meditation and stood so she could prepare for her guest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji calmly made his way to the famous Kushinada Estate where he would hopefully gain the legendary Jujutsu fighter Mikumo Kushinada as his latest servant. He could have simply teleported to the estate or even in the estate but Shinji felt that was would be a bit intrusive. Which he found funny since he had infiltrated many buildings and strongholds in the past to assassinate his targets, but he wasn't here to kill Mikumo. Besides walking the country road to Mikumo's location was very relaxing as he always loved nature and it allowed Shinji a chance to think of his offer to Mikumo.

As he got closer to the estate, he felt a disturbance in the nature chakra around him as it felt like he was being watched. He quickly realized that it was potential recruit Mikumo after opening his Senjutsu sense and sensed her probing him through her own Senjutsu sense. He merely continued his casual gait, feeling no need to rush as he continued to enjoy the peaceful atmosphere around him.

Soon enough he came upon the Kushinada Estate, a fairly large estate with a fairly large Japanese castle in the middle of the beautiful crafted Zen gardens. As he walked up to the gate, Shinji saw it was already open clearly showing that Mikumo was already expecting him. Calmly walking in and admiring the beauty of the gardens, Shinji opened up his Senjutsu sense to a small degree in order to sense his potential recruit and quickly found her immense human Ki signature. Following the signature, Shinji came to the training grounds of the Kushinada estate where Mikumo stood waiting for him.

As he walked onto the field he took in Mikumo's appearance, seeing that her file's photo couldn't capture her striking beauty. Standing a relative six-foot even height for a woman who has a mature, curvaceous, very well-endowed and athletic body. Her onyx-colored, waist-length hair had a glossy sheen to it and Shinji wondered if it would feel like silk if he ran his hands through it. Besides her overly-large chest that was partially exposed by her top, her most noticeable trait were her eyes; a golden hazel-brown color with a thin, rectangular pupil.

Mikumo wore the traditional clothing of ancient Japanese Jujutsu, which consists of a white kimono top that is fashionably designed with red stitching running down the sides of the robe, and connect the torso with each of the sleeves with the same sort of stitching. Her kimono was gaped open enough to reveal her impressive cleavage. On each side of the respective sleeves is similar stitching which is designed to form an eye-like picture, with two opposite-facing curves and a small circle in the center of those two curved lines (the symbol of her clan). Due to her abnormally large breasts, her kimono was shorter than most, ending just at her waist. She wears tekko-styled, leather arm guards that stop short of her elbows. She wore blood-red hakama which, due to the shortened kimono, reveal her naked upper thighs on each side of her body, with two straps tied on each side of the hakama. She wears a light brown prayer bead necklace around her neck crafted from sandalwood, which has the effect of throwing off scent-based sensor techniques.

Despite the woman before him being 90+ years old, Shinji had to admit Mikumo was breathtakingly beauty woman who could easily get any man she wanted.

"Who are you?" Mikumo said in a soft timbre voice. The Kushinada felt her normal ironclad control over her emotions slip as she took in the overly handsome young man before her. She could feel her lust and desire swell up in her like lava in a volcano. She wanted nothing more than to have her way with this young man until she was thoroughly satisfied and most definitely pregnant with a strong heir she knew he could provide her.

"I am Shinji Phenex of the Phenex Clan." Shinji answered giving the legendary jujutsu grandmaster a bow.

Mikumo merely raised an eyebrow before she retorted. "I see then. It is an honor to finally meet in you in person Angel Slayer. For a brat you are most impressive."

Shinji's eyes widened at that as he was sure that no regular human should have remembered that about him. "How…?"

"My father is the wandering Taoist God of Martial Arts Xuan Wu." Mikumo explained simply.

"You speak freely of your heritage knowing full well why I'm here." Shinji said wondering about Mikumo's actions.

"You wish to recruit me but the question is why I would agree to such a thing. Let alone serve a brat like yourself." Mikumo retorted easily.

"You can have many perks by becoming my servant." Shinji began. "I have a mansion that will act as my base of operations when on earth so you'll live in the lap of luxury, never having to work again with the exception of doing contracts with humans so you can increase yours and by proxy mine standings in the Underworld. I will treat you not as a servant but as an equal who deserves respect. I will hear you out and listen to you when you have ideas or suggestions that will help me. I will do my best to accommodate you and help you when the need arises. Also given who I am, you'll have perks most of devil servants won't have." Shinji listed off to the Kushinada. He then smiled charmingly at Mikumo, getting her faintly pink cheeks to darken slightly. "Becoming my servant will also give you your greatest wish; to live forever so you can see the continued evolution of the martial arts." He said knowing he now had her and getting Mikumo to stiffen and her eyes widening in shock.

"Like myself, you're a true martial artist with a deep love and appreciation for the martial arts and desire to see just how far they can go." Shinji began giving Mikumo a confident smile. "You want the martial arts to grow and evolve; to see newer, unique and powerful styles. To test yourself against strong opponents and see just how far you can be pushed in a battle that you will remember for the rest of your life. I can give you that Mikumo; the ability to live forever. As a devil your longevity will be enhanced immensely with an example being Mephisto Pheles, currently the oldest devil in existence at 150,000+ years old but still maintains the appearance and vigor of a twenty-something year old man.

That will help you more than your own supernatural longevity you gained from her your godly father. With your divine heritage combined with the devildom I'm offering you, your longevity will be enhanced greatly to where you could possibly outlive even Mephisto.

But there is more. You can get the chance to fight strong opponents when I begin competing in the Rating Games. I plan on defeating the Top 10 Ranking Rating Game Champions who are seen as heroes to the masses in the Underworld. All of them being Ultimate-class in power, rivaling the Satans themselves, and the Top 3 being Satan-class devils with one of them actually being a Great Satan. I wish to defeat the current Emperor of the Rating Game – Emperor Diehauser Belial and become the new Emperor. Then there is also my position as a Satan-in-training; meaning that one day I'll ascend and become a Great Satan myself. I know that the enemies I've made in my life will find out about me and they will try to kill me. So there is no shortage of opponents for you to test yourself against if you agree." Shinji told the stunned woman.

Mikumo stood there with her eyes wide open due to the offer Shinji had just given her. She truly never really cared for material things and despite the 1000+ tons of gold she has in the Kushinada bank accounts she was a frugal woman. She only spent that money to help keep her clan's estate in proper condition and to travel the world for her training. So she really didn't care for the mansion bit but she was paying attention when Shinji claimed he'll treat her as an equal and listen to her. The other devils that came before her never offered such a thing. They just wanted her as some kind of tool and sex toy they wanted to use.

She already knew that with Shinji being who he is he would have perks other devils wouldn't have and those perks would carry over to her and his others servants. But he truly surprised her by claiming she can have her desire to live forever. Okay even she knew that no one can truly live forever but she wanted to live to see just how far the martial arts could advance; to see what new styles will be born, what styles will be recreated, what styles would be considered legendary or even lost styles. She wanted to see how strong the fighters would become and see just how far they can push her.

"Fight me." Mikumo said seriously as she shifted her stance. "You claim to love the martial arts and you can allow me to fulfill my ultimate desire. Then show me you aren't mere boasts, brat!"

Shinji smiled as his battle lust began to stir before he threw off his jacket and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt before getting in his own stance. A strange sensation washed over the two, getting a raised eyebrow from Mikumo. Shinji had quickly explained he erected a space-time barrier where they'll be able to fight to their hearts content without being interrupted. That and Shinji was on a time limit, not that Mikumo needed to know that.

As they stood in their respective stances, the two waited as they gauged each other. Then at some unknown signal, the martial artists launched towards one another in what would be one their fiercest fights. In the real world, five hours had gone by but in the barrier it had been five long days of a fight that truly showed the splendors the martial arts and those who dedicated their lives to the arts.

Mikumo panted from her kneeling position, her body flush with both sweat and arousal. The kimono top had been ruined during the fight; it was missing its left portion from the right shoulder to the left hip and causing her large 108 cm left breast to be exposed to the world. She was missing the entirety of her right sleeve. Her hakama pants were now like a tattered skirt that was uneven and exposed her long and shapely legs. Her body was bruised and battered but despite the pain she was in, Mikumo couldn't help the face splitting smile she was displaying. Shinji had managed to give her a true martial arts battle and showed he did indeed love the martial arts like she did.

She gingerly stood to her feet, not even wincing in pain from her cracked ribs, bruised organs and broken left arm and approached Shinji who was sitting on a broken piece of the field. His clothes were also ruined; the upper left half of his shirt was gone, he had half of his right sleeve missing, his was missing the bottom half of his right pants leg while his left pants leg had some cuts in it. Unlike her, Shinji was not physically injured thanks in part to his Phenex regeneration.

"For a brat like you to be on the same level of as me… to achieve Advanced Grandmaster status so young… you are a true genius of the martial arts." Mikumo honestly praised Shinji who gave her an honest smile. "I will gladly serve you Shinji-sama." Mikumo said seriously. Shinji stood to his feet and summoned his Marshal piece pressing to Mikumo's ample chest.

"I order, in the name of Shinji Phenex, you Mikumo Kushinada to become my servant and have you lead a new life as my Marshal!" Shinji intoned as he bound Mikumo to him. "Now come your new life begins now." Shinji said teleporting the two to his castle in the Phenex territory.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rossweisse was nervous even though she didn't look like it on the outside. Having been trained as a warrior, Rossweisse knew how to keep her emotions under control which had served her well in her life as a mercenary. She had once been a proud Battle Maiden of Asgard, home of the Norse Gods of legend, but after becoming that damnable fool's bodyguard, her once bright career was tarnished and became a nightmare. She was nothing but a goddamned slave to Odin; taking care of him during his trips, supporting him with his daily life despite her small salary and was even mistreated by her fellow Valkyrie who called her Odin's "Servant Girl".

There was also Odin's lecherous nature, which grated on her nerves. He went to various Oppai clubs whenever he left on a trip; groped, fondled and sexually harassed the women of the area and left her to deal with the fallout of his actions. Hell he had several restraining orders due to his sexual harassment and a public indecency charge for streaking from that one time he got drunk by lowering his body's metabolism so he could better enjoy the alcohol better.

How in the nine realms Frigga put up with Odin, Rossweisse didn't know and felt some pity for the God-Queen of the Norse Faction.

She also dealt with Odin's mockery of her not having a boyfriend. It wasn't her fault really since she chose to focus more on her career as a Valkyrie when she was younger and later having to play as Odin's babysitter and all. She didn't have much time to find a suitable boyfriend because as soon they (Odin and Rossweisse) got back from another "adventure" they were off on another one just as soon. Odin always mocked her by calling her the "Valkyrie who has never had a boyfriend" whenever she tried to reign him in.

Oh how she hated that!

Like with everyone else, Rossweisse had her limits and she reached hers when Odin actually entered her in an Oppai Beauty Contest where she had to pose topless. She had slapped the pervert and quit before storming out, ignoring Odin's call of she'll be back. The mockery, the name calling and insults she could handle since they were just words and all but to be degraded to the level of a shameless porn star was what broke the camel's back.

After that she had wandered around doing mercenary work to make ends meet. It may not have been the life she envisioned or even wanted, but at least she was alive and had some money to support herself. A part of her felt like she was disappointing not only her idol, her grandmother Göndul – the greatest Valkyrie in all of Asgard but also her mother and father. Her grandmother was unrivaled amongst the Valkyries in terms magical prowess, which wasn't surprising given that her name means "Wand-wielder". Then there was Rossweisse's mother Gunnr, another legendary Valkyrie with the greatest combat prowess out of all the known Valkyries. It was this immense combat ability that was part of reason Týr Norse God of War fell for her and from that union Rossweisse was born.

And she, Rossweisse, was related to the Legendary Göndul, Gunnr and Týr and she was even trained by the first before entering the Valkyrie Academy. She had inherited the powers of her grandmother and mother, giving Rossweisse an advantage over most Valkyries who only had one specific skill. She had always wanted to make her grandmother proud and like her dear grandmother make her own mark on the world. Which was why it hurt when she couldn't inherit the family's magical crest, her idiot of a cousin doing so and she wasn't even half the Valkyrie that Rossweisse is. Despite this Rossweisse pushed herself; surpassing her teacher's expectations and graduating from academy and later college with full honor as Valedictorian within two years each.

And Rossweisse couldn't do that if she was being a grown ass god's babysitter! She refused to let herself be degraded like that!

Coming back from her wandering thoughts, Rossweisse focused as she looked at the young blonde girl that had sought her out, Ravel Phenex. The golden haired Phenex had sought her out with a proposition which left her both curious and nervous. She didn't know if she should be dealing with devils but the girl had been honest and upfront, so Rossweisse gave her a chance.

Ravel led the Valkyrie through the halls of her beloved brother's mansion he'd set up for his base of operations on earth. After several moments of silent walking, the two reached the office of Ravel's brother.

"Rossweisse," Ravel began getting the woman's attention. "You are about to meet with my onii-sama. You shall address him with the proper honorifics of 'sama' or 'dono'. When spoken to you shall answer with 'yes sir' or 'no sir'. And above all else, you are to show the upmost respect and reverence as he deserves such. Anything less will be an insult and should I find out this will be your last day alive." Ravel promised leveling a portion of her power at Rossweisse. Ravel felt her respect for the Valkyrie increase slightly when said Valkyrie withstood her power but that wouldn't stop her from disciplining the woman if she disrespected her master.

Rossweisse countered Ravel's power with her own, a bit impressed with the girl's level of power. She was definitely stronger than most of the other Valkyries Rossweisse knew. The two continued to stare at each other for a few more seconds before relenting and Ravel allowed Rossweisse into her onii-sama's office. Rossweisse was impressed by the décor of the office as she focused on the lone person at the desk.

His hair was fashioned from gold itself and with his _electric-blue_ eyes and graceful handsomeness, made Rossweisse wonder where this fine specimen of a man had been all her life because she knew she was blushing as well was wondering if he'll make a good boyfriend. The young man gestured her closer and to take a seat, where she saw he had a snack platter and tea on his desk which he offered where she politely declined.

Shinji looked at Rossweisse with calculative eyes, taking in her appearance as she took a seat. She's a beautiful young woman with long, silver-white hair and light blue eyes who appears to be in her late teens to early twenties. She wore a simple business suit and skirt that was grey in color.

"Hello. I am Shinji Phenex, formerly Shinji Ikari." Shinji introduced getting a gasp from Rossweisse. She know understood why Ravel demanded she show the upmost respect to him; he's the Borr-damn Messiah. Rossweisse really couldn't believe her luck in being sought out by the Messiah himself to join him. After all she watched him during the Angel Wars almost religiously as she thought that Shinji Ikari was the perfect guy for her. Handsome, kind, noble, understanding, humble, strong, intelligent, courageous and selfless.

"So I assume you wish to recruit me to your peerage?" Rossweisse guessed knowing about the Evil Piece system and getting a nod from Shinji who gave her his sales pitch. She quickly ran through the pros and cons of being a servant, especially to the Messiah. If she agreed, then she would no longer have to work as hard she does now and she would no longer have to live in that crappy and cheap apartment she has. She could live in the lap of luxury, have a comfortable bed to sleep on and have actual meals to eat instead of take-out and microwave dinners. All she had to do was grant humans wishes and train to make sure she can protect her master from threats. She could also use this as a way to get back at the lecherous bastard Odin by revealing she has a newer, better more honorable master in Shinji.

"I accept your offer Shinji-sama. I am yours to command." Rossweisse said getting a raised eyebrow from Shinji who shrugged. He'll explain what she's really getting into later.

"Then you live for my sake." Shinji said as he brought out the Wazir piece to bind Rossweisse to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Underworld: Dragonia)**

"Tannin-sama, there is a guest here to speak with you." A ten meter tall western dragon said kneeling before his master. Said master was a giant, bipedal western dragon standing between fifty to sixty feet in height, with purple scales and a gray underside and wearing a brown cloth lion cloth to cover his privates. His head had two golden horns sprouting from it and spouting from his back were two large leathery dragon wings. The master had a commanding presence, showing he was a no nonsense, warrior-type. The master was a dragon of legend who sided with the devils of Hell in order to ensure the continued survival of his species by gaining the area of land where the delicious Dragon Apples resided as his personal territory.

The dragon of legend is none other than the **Blaze Meteor Dragon** and the **Purple Dragon King** – Tannin.

Tannin turned from overseeing his trainees to the messenger, raising a bony eyebrow ridge in curiosity. "Who is this guest that wishes to speak with me?" the Dragon King asked in his usual deep, draconic baritone.

"He is Shinji Phenex, formerly Ikari Tannin-sama." The messenger answered.

The entire area fell into hushed silence after hearing that, complete shock was shown on Tannin's face at the fact that the Messiah and future Great Satan himself had come to his territory. Getting over his shock since as a true warrior he shouldn't have been shocked in the first place. Looking down at the still kneeling messenger, Tannin spoke.

"Tell him I'll meet with him immediately." Tannin said as the messenger nodded and quickly ran off.

"Tannin-sensei I wish to come as well."

Tannin turned his to look down at the only non-dragon in his territory who had come to him for training a year ago. She had quickly proven herself to one of the strongest beings in his territory, besting every one of his disciples and managing to evenly match him in their spars before losing to him. She had a plethora of skills under her belt; ranging from armed and unarmed combat skills, to magical skills and weapon skills, giving her versatility and keeping her from being a one trick pony. Then there was her being the current Red Dragon Emperor and most likely the strongest past, present and future.

Looking into her gold eyes, Tannin could see that his protégé would come whether or not he allowed her.

"Fine. You can come Elsha." Tannin said before walking to his main residence with Elsha in tow. Several minutes later, the pair were in Tannin's main residence where met with a golden-haired young man with powerful _electric-blue _eyes dressed in noble clothes of the Phenex Clan. Tannin found himself inspecting the Messiah, finding himself impressed with the youth's stance; he coiled like a viper, ready to strike at a moment's notice but it was so subtle that even a trained eye would miss it. His eyes subtly moved, taking in both the area and people around him viewing all as possible threats. It was clear to Tannin that Shinji was indeed a true warrior.

Tannin raised a bony eyebrow ridge when he saw Elsha stride forwards to Shinji, whose eyes were trained on her the entire time. Deciding to just watch and see how the situation will unfold, Tannin folded his massively muscular arms and leaned against the side of the entry way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji wondered how this would turn out once he felt the massive Ki of Tannin and the immense Ki of Elsha coming closer to him. Once they entered, his eyes immediately zeroed in on Elsha, seeing she was still as beautiful as ever. Elsha was a voluptuous tall mature-looking young woman with mesmerizing large breasts, long dark blue hair which extends down to her waist, and golden yellow eyes with uniquely slitted pupils. In line with her matured physique, Elsha dresses quite provocatively, wearing an open white button down shirt that is tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her generous cleavage as well as her midriff. She also wears a very short blue skirt with two yellow lines at the bottom, along with a blue jacket she keeps tied around her waist, and a collar around her right leg's thigh. Elsha wears black high heels with straps that do not seem to affect the way she walks or her speed and not even when she is fighting. Elsha wears a lot of jewelry and cosmetics such as; earrings, long painted nails, belly button ring, a necklace with a pendent, bracelets, and an exotic hair clip.

Gold met _electric-blue_, Elsha and Shinji staring each other down for several seconds before the former stridden towards the latter.

Shinji had already braced himself for a well-deserved hit from Elsha if she decided to hit him. Once Elsha stood in front of Shinji, they merely stared at each other for several moments before Shinji spoke.

"I'm sorry for leaving you like I did." He said sounding remorseful.

**PUNCH**

Whatever damage Elsha managed to inflict had healed within nanoseconds as Shinji turned his head back in order to look at Elsha. Said woman then pulled Shinji into a tight hug, burying her face into his chest as Shinji returned the hug.

"I forgive you, you baka." Elsha said hugging Shinji tighter.

"I'm assuming you two have history?" Tannin asked startling Elsha as she quickly broke the hug in embarrassment due to her sensei having watched the moment between herself and Shinji.

Shinji chuckled before answering; "Yes. Elsha-chan and I have quite the history with each other. It's that history why I sought her out to offer her a spot on my peerage."

Elsha looked at Shinji with wide eyes before schooling herself. She had been there that day when he was revealed to the Underworld; undergoing the ritual to become a member of one of the 34 remaining devil clans and becoming a future Great Satan. It would make since that Shinji would come to her to make her a member of his peerage. This meant that Shinji would also go after the others as well since he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he could trust them, especially Esdese who was fanatically loyal to him.

"What piece will I be on your peerage?" Elsha asked already agreeing to join him.

Shinji pulled out the piece, getting Tannin and Elsha look at it in interest. "When I gained my Evil Piece set, it was an upgraded one that Ajuka wanted me to test. It came with four new pieces: the Marshal that combines the powers of the Rook and Knight; Janus that combines the power of the Bishop and Knight; the Wazir that combines the power of the Rook and Bishop; and the Vanguard which has enhanced Promotion ability allowing it to use the new Pieces as well as being able to use Promotion whenever." Shinji explained to the two.

"You want others to underestimate me. Make them believe that I'm not much of a threat only to shock them with my true power." Elsha said already knowing what Shinji was planning. His enemies would never suspect an Ultimate-class level being like herself being a mere 'super' pawn and think her weak and nonthreatening only for her to kick their asses when they least expect it.

"What better way to hurt someone's pride when the supposed weaker fighter is actually stronger than believed." Shinji said getting a cocky smirk from Elsha.

"Wait. Did you meet with that butt-fetish jackass? Because knowing you, you'll want his power as well." Elsha said crossing her arms and getting her huge breasts to become even more attention grabbing.

"Butt-fetish jackass?" Tannin repeated in curiosity.

"Who Elsha speaks of is Vali the current White Dragon Emperor, Elsha's direct rival, who has a fetish for women's butts." Shinji answered the dragon king. Said dragon king merely blinked at that information, wondering why he felt the name Butt Dragon Emperor felt like good title for this Vali. "While I did meet with Vali and his team he won't be part of my peerage since I already chose you for it and I know that you dislike Vali." Shinji told Elsha who sighed.

"Thank goodness." Elsha ground out. She turned to Tannin and bowed deeply to the dragon king. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here for the last year and for training me also." She said.

Tannin returned the bow. "You are welcome Elsha and know that you always have a home here in Dragonia." The dragon king told his most promising student. "And you Shinji Phenex, take care of her you hear me!" the dragon king roared having come to see Elsha as a daughter.

"I assure you Tannin-sama, she is in good hands." Shinji said getting a nod from Tannin. "Are you ready Elsha-chan?"

"Let's do this!" she said with a smile.

"I order, in the name of Shinji Phenex, you Elsha to become my servant and have you lead a new life as my Vanguard!" Shinji intoned as he successfully bound Elsha to him. "Now let's get you settled my Dragon Vanguard." Shinji said as he helped Elsha with her few belonging and brought her to her new home in the Phenex territory.

* * *

And cut! Chapter 5 is done and ready to be read. This chapter is 29 pages long not including the author's note and the omakes at the bottom. As you read, this chapter details Shinji's journey to gather his peerage. I hope you like how I made the chapter and how I made Shinji's interactions with those he chose as his servants. This peerage, while strong will not be OP like Shinji's peerage in _**Shinji Murmur**_. It won't be until the incident with Kokabiel and afterward that Shinji and his peerage will be challenged by the forces of the Khaos Brigade. Also if your notice I am taking elements from anime (the Ten Wizard Saints belonging to the _Fairy Tail_ series) and adding to my story because others do it so why not me. Though I'll make sure there is a seamless transition and a reasonable back story for these specific elements.

For the Tiamat part where you learn about her alias Tia Drakina and her being a masochist, that is easy to explain. Drakina is actually Greek for "She-Dragon" and is a word used for female dragons in Greek literature while Tia is just the first part of her name. For her being a masochist, I needed some to counterbalance the two sadists in Esdese and Walburga and the Sadomasochist in Akeno. So why not add a straight up masochist to Shinji's harem. While most of the women will be normal, as normal as you can be with a fanfiction story based on a crossover anime, Shinji will have four women with sexual kinks outside the norm. Sadists: Esdese and Walburga; Sadomasochist: Akeno; Masochist: Tiamat. Echidna and Evangel will provide Shinji with various other kinks given their centuries of life. During the Tiamat part where Shinji revealed being trained by Naamah, that was something also planned for Shinji. As an assassin, Shinji will have a plethora of skills to call upon depending on the situation with seduction being one of them. Most assassins, primarily female assassins, are trained in the art of seduction and anti-seduction techniques. After all there will be times an assassin will have use their sex appeal to get close to a target to gain certain pieces of information before outright killing them.

And yes, Shinji does in fact own an Oppai Club that is also quite popular.

Well I hope you like the chapter and the next chapter will out soon also.

Here are some omakes for your enjoyment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omake 1: Agent of Grigori Part 2**

Raynare merrily skipped down the halls of Grigori, happily waving and greeting those she came across with some being blinded by the megawatt smile plastered on her beautiful face and radiant glow around her body. For those who didn't know why the legendary Ophan Princess was like this, they were quickly brought up to date on the reason.

Raynare was getting married to the Messiah himself – Shinji Ikari.

The story of how Shinji Ikari became Raynare's fiancé had quickly spread throughout Grigori that got mixed reactions. On one hand, several of the male fallen angels were jealous, angry and impressed with Shinji; jealous and angry that he got the uber-sexy Raynare as his lover and soon-to-be wife while on the other hand they were impressed that he managed to keep up with Raynare in a marathon sex session. After all, everyone in Grigori knew that Raynare never took another man to her bed after she lost her first husband, so for Shinji to keep up with that literal tiger after she hadn't had sex in _centuries_ was a testament to Shinji's sexual prowess. The female fallen angels were jealous and angry that Raynare got to Shinji first. The small few were wondering if Raynare and Shinji were moving too fast in their 'relationship'.

One dark glare from Raynare and the threat of being anally violated by her light spears had the doubters change their minds quick, fast and in a hurry and give their congrats to the happy couple.

As such, all of Grigori was preparing for the wedding between the Ophan Princess and the Messiah.

"Kala-chan!" Raynare greeted in an overly cheerful way as she saw her long-time friend Kalawarner and quickly approached her. The overly buxom bluenette known as Kalawarner, formerly known as Jophiel, turned her head to see the lucky bitch of her friend Raynare.

"Hey Ray-ch… MMPH!" Kalawarner couldn't finished due to Raynare shoving her tongue down her throat in a lesbian kiss. "Gah! What the hell Ray?!" Kalawarner demanded after shoving Raynare away. Raynare was unfazed by her friend's actions, still riding on cloud nine due to her approaching wedding day with Shinji. The Ophan Princess merely grabbed Kalawarner before teleporting to her room. "Damn it Raynare if you wanted to talk you just should have asked!" Kalawarner shouted wondering just what was wrong with her friend.

"What I wanted to talk to you about was best done in private." Raynare said seriously getting a raised brow from Kalawarner. "I want you to be my bride's maid at my wedding and also Shinji's mistress."

"What?!" Kalawarner asked wondering if she heard right. Was she being offered the chance to be with Shinji also?

"You heard me Kala-chan." Raynare said crossing her arms. "I want you to be my bride's maid since you're closest friend. Also I'm open to sharing Shinji-koi so why not with my best friend." She said simply. "So are you in or not?" she asked. Her answer was Kalawarner lips on her own and the former archangel's tongue in her mouth battling her tongue. Raynare easily gave into the kiss, getting Kalawarner to moan sexily.

"What did I do good to get such an arousing scene?" a voice asked getting the two uber-sexy fallen angels to end their kiss and look at the source. They found a smirking Shinji Ikari staring at them with lust darkened eyes roaming their forms.

"Shinji-koi this is my friend Kalawarner. She's going to be your mistress." Raynare said bringing Kalawarner closer and creating the arousing scene of their large breasts squishing together.

"You definitely have great tastes dear." Shinji said completely entranced by the scene before. Kalawarner is a tall, buxom and sensuous woman with long, navy blue hair that obscures her right eye and brown eyes. Her outfit consists of a violet, trenchcoat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and black heeled shoes. The trenchcoat top is open at her chest, giving view to her large breasts and cleavage. She also wears a gold necklace around her neck. "Why don't we give Kalawarner… a test? To see if she can keep up." Shinji said closing and locking the door.

Kalawarner gave him a sultry, yet challenging smirk before retorting; "A test huh? You may have kept up with Ray-chan but do you think you can handle me?"

Shinji matched her challenging smirk with one of his own. "I always do enjoy a good challenge." He said before using his magics to strip himself and revealing his impressive 11 in cock. Both Raynare and Kalawarner stared hungrily at that magnificent cock before stripping themselves and approaching Shinji. Thankfully Shinji put up a soundproof barrier so Grigori would be filled with the screams and moans of the two uber-sexy fallen angels.

And that was how Shinji gained Kalawarner as his mistress.

That lucky son of a bitch!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omake 2: Servant of Leviathan Part 2**

Shinji accompanied his uber-sexy she-devil master Katerea Leviathan as they strode through her massive palace in the Leviathan territory. As they walked, Shinji gave his master discreet glances, eyeing her sexy buxom body in her sexy librarian-like outfit and wondering when he could make his I-want-to-have-sex-with-a-sexy-librarian fantasies reality.

_Take it one step at a time, Shinji. One step at a time! _Shinji thought to himself.

"Shinji-kun, you'll be meeting your fellow peerage mates." Katerea began in her usual business-like tone. "Afterward I'll introduce you to my Great Satans." She added before finally coming to her parlor in the palace. Pushing the doors open and getting attention of those inside, the Leviathan King and Queen entered before stopping in the middle of the room. "My peerage, I here to introduce you to your newest teammate; my Queen the Angel Slayer and Messiah… Shinji Ikari." She said gesturing to Shinji who bowed to his new teammates. "We'll begin with the introductions in order of the Evil Pieces." Katerea went on. "Shinji this is my Rookx2 the Primordial Beast of the Skies – the Great Sky Spirit Ziz."

The Ziz was a large, gryphon-like creature standing at 15 feet tall with a row of black spikes going down its spine, its head was white like a bald eagle's while its body was a dark brown coloration along with its wings. Its wings were large; being 12 feet long with a 24 foot long wingspan. The ancient beast had changed its size so to better fit in the room.

"This is my Rook through Mutation Piece, the Drakina Kampe – the Titan Dragon." Katerea said pointing to the Dragon Rook.

Kampe stood at 6'7" tall with vivid green hair and sinister gold, slitted eyes. She was muscular and yet extremely buxom with breasts that were 115 cm in size. She wore her hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and light-green eye shadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. This may be a piece of leather or metal armor as it appears to be quite stiff, maintaining its shape without support; this layer also seems to have some kind of riveting or small, round embroidery on the sides, which may also be heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Her arms were adorned in brown cut-off sleeves that ended in tekkou-styled arm guards/gloves.

She wore an elastic, green, A-line miniskirt with a green ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt. There is a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. She wears a bronze circlet headpiece that can be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sports a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She has elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also dons a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf. _(*Think of Pyrrha Nikos from RWBY but with green hair and green skirt.*)_

"This is my Bishopx2 Semiramis the Wise Queen of Assyria." Katerea pointed to the Bishop. Semiramis was a relatively tall woman Shinji could describe as a "depraved beauty" and a "peerlessly beautiful woman". She had midnight black hair that reached the floor and her gold eyes shown like golden diamonds. She wore an elegant dress that matched her hair and its sheer elegance was such that Shinji couldn't even describe the dress. He did take notice of the pleasing aroma she was producing.

"This is my Knightx2, the Samurai Legend Musashi Miyamoto."

Musashi was a tall, rather handsome-looking man with a lean-built body, long reddish hair in a samurai-styled ponytail, deep purple eyes, and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek. He wore a purple kimono top, white hakama pants, tabi socks and slippers. On his left hip were a samurai daisho pair; two fine swords decorated with gold and jewels. Musashi gave Shinji a respectful nod of the head.

"This is my Knight through Mutation Piece, the Fifth Roman Emperor (technically Empress) Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus." Shinji was surprised to see that Nero was a short (4'9") blonde woman with emerald green eyes dressed in an elegant military-styled red dress that had gold trim and puffy shoulders, cut to show some of her modest cleavage and had a translucent portion in the front of the lower skirt. While surprised Shinji quickly realized that Nero was likely one of several legendary women who pretended to be a man due to women normally being seen as weak during those time periods and thus regulated underneath men. Shinji felt like he was piece of meat as Nero stared at him with a look that he couldn't describe as her emerald green eyes showed nothing on her thoughts. Though Shinji suspected Nero wanted him.

"And these are my Pawns, both being Pawnsx4 the Onihime sisters Kanna and Rena." Katerea introduced the sisters.

Kanna was a buxom and shapely, young woman with long white hair that had a long, sloping backwards ahoge and elbow-length side bangs, bright red eyes and wore a white and blue dress cut show off her large breasts and had slits on both sides showing off those leggy legs covered in sheer stockings with partially visible garter belt straps with the outfit being finished off white high-heels. Rena was a slender but shapely young woman with dark black hair in two thin ponytails and elbow-length side bangs held with white bands, blue eyes and wore a more modest dress compared to her sister's that had a shawl-like shoulder wrap and an ascot but like her sister's had slits on both sides showing off her incredible legs covered in tannish stockings with calf-high boots. Kanna wielded a large kanabo while Rena wielded two katana with one being pure black and the other pure white.

"Mm. I wanna have sex you boy." Kanna said in a velvety voice that could get any man hard near instantly.

"Sister. He is our 'Queen' as such Katerea-sama has first dibs." Rena said to her sister. "Besides I'm sure we'll get our chance to be with him soon enough." she added getting a smirk from Kanna as the white-haired Leviathan Pawn basically eye-raped Shinji.

"Rena is right, I do get first dibs on Shinji-kun since as my 'Queen' he will be with me most of the time." Katerea said now standing behind Shinji and pressing her buxom body against his sensually. The Leviathan King gave her Pawn Kanna a hard stare getting the woman to wilt.

"Wait, when you say most of the time..." Shinji began only to be cut off by Katerea sensually rubbing his toned chest and pressing her left cheek against his right cheek.

"With the exception of when I do my business in the bathroom," Katerea said with Shinji feeling smirk on the Leviathan's face. "You will be with me most of the time, including my various meetings with the other Satans, our allies since I oversee foreign policies, the battlefield should my power be needed, and of course the bedroom when I sleep and some naughty activities if your a good boy Shinji-kun." Katerea teased Shinji.

Shinji was pretty sure he his hard on was clearly visible given how his female peerage mates' eyes had moved to his lower body and were staring pretty hard at his crotch as if trying to use X-ray vision to see through his pants and boxers. Musashi had turned his back on the scene since despite asexual, he wasn't about to look at another man's schlong.

"As for the me sharing him with you, we'll discuss that later. Come Shinji-kun we must reveal you to my fellow Satans." Katerea said teleporting herself and Shinji, who was still in her sensual hold, to Satans' Palace where Katerea's fellow Satans were surprised to see Shinji there and even more surprised that he agreed to become Katerea's Queen. This in turn led Serafall to challenge Katerea to a Rating Game for the right to have Shinji for a servant. Seeing where this was going, Katerea agreed but on the condition that if Serafall lost she would never attempt anything with Shinji ever again. The Mammon Satan agree to the condition and a week later the Rating Game was held and was for all to see, where Rias and Sona were angered at the Leviathan Satan for pretty much beating them to the punch in getting Shinji as a servant.

The Rating Game was actually the shortest in Rating Game history when Shinji _single-handedly one-shotted_ the entirety of the Mammon Peerage. He did this by summoning the power of his Sacred Gear, the second most powerful of the 13 Longinus the almighty Zenith Tempest, and used his ultimate attack to devastate the Mammon Peerage nearly to death.

This ultimate attack was called **Tenpenchii **(天変地異; _Natural Disaster Befalling Heaven and Earth_) and it took the word cataclysm and redefined it a thousand times over. Shinji created a variety of natural disasters that devastated the surrounding area, with himself acting as their epicenter (along with the rest of the Leviathan Peerage in their chosen HQ). The phenomena involved in this technique included: earthquakes, floods, thunderstorms, and tornadoes. These concurrent events resulted in a blast akin to a nuclear explosion, even forming a vast mushroom cloud. The dimension _barely_ managed to survive the sheer devastation of the attack and when the storm was finally over and every could see again, every devil was scared shitless as the only building still standing was the chosen HQ of the Leviathan Peerage while the rest of the field as a wasteland straight out of Armageddon.

Long story short; Katerea won and after the severe display of power no one ever challenged Katerea to a Rating Game ever again, Shinji remained on her peerage despite being given Ultimate-class devil status and being banned from using Tenpenchii unless _absolute_ emergencies, Serafall cutely pouted for several centuries after being one-shotted, Katerea and Shinji happily married a century later with Shinji becoming Shinji Leviathan due to marrying into the Leviathan clan, and ten years later Katerea gave birth to healthy twins, a boy and girl named Mastema and Yui.

* * *

I hope you like this chapter and you know the deal. Read and review, flames will be ignored. I'm out this mutha!


	6. Team Riser VS Team Shinji

RWOL here with chapter 6 of Legend of the Golden Satan.

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own either Evangelion and its related works or Highshool DxD and its related works.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6: Team Riser VS Team Shinji

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_I WILL NOT STAND FOR THIS!" Riser shouted as glared down his family. "YOU DARE HAVE THE AUDACTIY TO PUT ME ON TRIAL?!" he shouted as he tried and failed to break his restraints. He was chained down in the middle of the Phenex Council chamber with magic seals that sealed off his power. In front of him was his father, mother, and elder brother. _

"_Audacity? You dare call us audacious when you yourself nearly ruined our clan with your stunt?!" Lord Phenex shouted feeling his anger rise towards his third son. "You illegally enter another clan's domain. You break into the Clan Head's palace. You attempt assault on said clan head, his wife, and his son who is the current Lucifer, his daughter along with your own mother, father, brother and sister." Lord Phenex listed off his son's crimes. "We were grateful that Shinji merely incapacitated you by sealing you in crystal, we were even more grateful that Sirzechs-sama didn't outright punish the Phenex clan because of you and give us the right to decide your punishment." Lord Phenex said. _

"_Riser why are you so angry at Shinji-kun?" Lady Phenex asked her third child. "What did he ever do you to warrant such anger… such hate?"_

"_Besides being the Satan-damned Messiah?" Riser said sarcastically to his mother. "How about just waltzing into MY clan, becoming a member of MY clan and then taking the bitch that was supposed to be MY woman and on top of that boosting MY clan's status to King." Riser listed off as he glared at his mother. "How about the biggest insult; him just being handed a chance to become a Great Satan… to be a ruler of the Underworld!" he shouted and getting his mother to flinch. _

"_Enough Riser!" Ruval shouted flaring his power on his powerless brother who cringed in fear. With the seals blocking his power, Riser couldn't defend himself from his elder brother's 'assault'. "I have had enough of your arrogance and hubris! Ever since you could walk and talk, you have had this over inflated sense of entitlement. That being a Phenex means you're superior to every other devil in this realm." Ruval said as he glowered at his brother. "I have done everything in my power to make sure your actions didn't negatively impact the Phenex. Oh yes Riser I know everything! I know about the various women you slept with like a man-whore, even the few who you raped because they refused to sleep with you. I know about the ten women who ended up pregnant with your child but you refused to accept responsibility and even your attempt to kill one of them when she demanded financial compensation." Ruval listed as Riser grimaced and his parents looked at him with shock and disgust. _

"_I've made sure that your idiocy didn't harm the Phenex. I paid for counseling for the women you raped so they could try and move on in their lives. I paid the bill for the women who chose to have abortions so they didn't have try and struggle with raising a cambion child and gave them compensation so they could live comfortably." Ruval listed off. "I managed to smooth over the relations with the two clans whose members you battled in your last two Rating Games where you needlessly humiliated them all to prove your 'superiority'. And now we have your latest stunt which would have devastated the Phenex even with Shinji as a member doing damage control. I have had it! I tried speaking to you, trying to get you to see the benefits of Shinji being a member of our clan but you only saw him as competition and a threat to your supposed power, your supposed grand destiny. I move to have Riser forever sealed in Cocytus." Ruval said shocking everyone. _

_Cocytus the deepest part of the Underworld that connected to the Realm of the Dead ruled by Hades. Its rivers were so cold that it made for the perfect prison for imprisonment because it was literally impregnable. Thusly it was why Cocytus acted as a prison for powerful and dangerous figures but is also the home of many rare and dangerous creatures such as the Pale Horse. There was a universal agreement between all the factions stating that should a being be considered dangerous enough to be sealed in Cocytus, then they would be forever sealed in there. _

"_N… no you can't. YOU CAN'T!" Riser shouted in fear as he struggled to break free. He didn't want to be sealed in that… void of infinite darkness. To be forever stuck in a state that was between life and death… a hellish purgatory to be sure. _

_Lord Phenex sighed deeply before speaking in neutral voice. "I second that notion. And since it has been decided and accepted between Clan Head and Clan Heir, the notion will be carried out." He said looking away from his third son whose mounting fear was clearly shown in his dark blue eyes. Lady Phenex grimaced as she felt a pang in her heart for her son's plight. As a mother she wants to help her son but she doesn't have any power as she's not the clan head nor the heir. Even if she did, she would still have to find a way to punish Riser for his actions because if word got out about what happened at Palace Gremory, it would be seen as the Phenex trying to usurp the government and place themselves as the new head. It would lead to another civil war with the remaining clans trying to become the one true power of the Underworld. It would lead to the ruination of the Underworld!_

_Even if they managed to smooth things out, Riser would have to be severely punished in order to show other devils, no matter their rank, that such actions won't be tolerated. If the Phenex didn't punish Riser then the other clans would question the leadership of the Phenex. They may even petition to have Shinji removed from the Phenex and into a clan whose leadership was 'competent' so he wouldn't suffer when the Phenex would most definitely lose face in the Underworld's entirety and that would destroy the Phenex. _

'_Riser… I'm sorry but this must be done. You have only yourself to blame for this.' Rachael thought with tear sliding down her cheek. _

_Riser was trying to think of anything that could possibly save his skin when he a stray thought hit him. He gave his usual arrogant/cocky smirk before speaking. "I demand a trial by combat!"_

"_What?!" Rachael asked for herself, her husband and son. _

"_I demand trial by combat per my right as the accused." Riser said smug arrogance rolling off him in waves. "I demand to fight that punk I have to call a brother… in an all-or-nothing Rating Game!" he said almost cackling with glee. He was a veteran of the Rating Game and with his peerage being known as Queen-level, it would be an easy win for him over Shinji. _

"_Do you know what you are asking Riser?" Ruval asked with narrowed eyes. "BOTH you and Shinji will put up everything you own from personal possessions, your peerages, titles and ranks, bank accounts… literally EVERYTHING will be on the line for the winner." _

"_Why do you think I demanded this? Once I beat that little bitch, everything he has will be mine as it rightly should be." Riser said giving his elder brother a shit-eating grin. "And to make things even more interesting, the loser of the Rating Game will be the one sealed in Cocytus." Riser said with a dark grin as the Phenex elders narrowed their eyes. "Once the Angel Slayer is out of the way, all will be as it should. I'll be back as the rightful poster child of the Phenex. Rias will be mine to do with as I please along with the other sluts serving on the Slayer's peerage. I will have the power of a Longinus and soon enough take my rightful place as the ruler of the Underworld." His smile as now shark-like with a hint of evil. _

_Ruval sighed before looking into Riser's crazed eyes. "We will have to take this up with both Shinji and Great Satans." He started. "Until then, you will be under house arrest with your power sealed, your peerage barred from seeing you and it will stay this way until a decision is made." The Phenex Heir said with finality. _

_Riser snorted, his smile not losing any of its arrogance. "You have no choice but to agree since I enacted my right to defend myself. But I'll let you deal with all the bullshit so we can get to the good part where I stand triumphant over the Angel Slayer."_

_Ruval merely glared before snapping his fingers and getting two guards to enter the room and escort Riser to lockdown. Once Riser was gone, Ruval left telling his parents he was off to see the Great Satans and Shinji. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"_So let me get this straight. Riser demands trial by combat against me in a Rating Game where its winner takes all and the loser is sealed in Cocytus?" Shinji asked his elder brother as he and the Great Satans listened to Ruval's report. Because he's a Satan-in-training, Shinji was given a temporary throne on the council so he get a feel for what his soon-to-be fellow Satans went through on a daily basis. _

_Ruval nodded before answering; "Riser made his demands very clear. He wants to fight you in a Rating Game where everything that you and he own will be on the line and whoever wins gets everything while the loser is sealed away."_

_Sirzechs merely frowned as he thought over this volatile situation. He and the other Satans had just started going over the information Shinji had given them on the Khaos Brigade and he had asked Shinji to be here to clarify the information along with his actions in murdering those traitorous devils. He knew that Shinji's past affiliations could be both a godsend but also a hindrance if not handle correctly. After all, they would need a cover story on why Shinji, a former Hero Faction member and its foremost assassin, was now a devil of the Phenex clan. But that was now on the backburner because of Riser demanding trial by combat in the form a winner-takes-all Rating Game. _

"_We don't really have much a choice here." Serafall spoke in her rarely used serious tone. Carefree and child-like she maybe, but Serafall knew when to get serious and this was most definitely the time to get serious since it involved her beloved Shin-chan. "The laws of our realm state we must abide by Riser's call for trial by combat but this will have to be an unofficial Rating Game as Shin-chan is not yet the proper age for official Rating Games." The Magical Ice Satan said looking at her fellow Great Satans. _

"_I will openly say I dislike this given who is involved." Katerea said revealing she did indeed desire Shinji. "There is too much at stake, specifically Shinji's Satan-in-training position. But as Serafall said we must abide by Riser's demand so I will place my faith in Shinji."_

"_What is your choice Shinji?" Ajuka asked the young assassin. _

"_I will accept Riser's challenge." Shinji said simply as he steepled his hands together. "Riser is the type that will do whatever it takes to get what he wants and he won't stop until he either has what he desires or is killed trying to acquire it." Shinji went on. _

"_So be it. I'll have the contract drawn up in a few days." Ruval said. "Once it is signed, the two of you will have one week to prepare for the Rating Game." The elder Phenex said getting a nod from Shinji and Great Satans. _

"_Though what about the information Shinji presented us?" Falbium asked. _

"_It will have to wait until Shinji defeats Riser and Shinji weds my sister." Sirzechs responded to the Asmodeus Satan. Thankfully since Rias had a binder filled to the brim with the plans for her perfect Japanese-styled wedding, the preparations would be a breeze. "We will convene after Shinji returns from his honeymoon and discuss the future." The Crimson Satan added before the group nodded and left via mandala. _

'_Man, Rias is going to flip about this!' Sirzechs thought with a sigh even as Grayfia appeared and placed a hand on his shoulder. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Shinji stared at his peerage as they sat in his large office-study of his newly built castle within the Phenex territory. Esdese stood beside him with her arms crossed and bringing attention to her large breasts, her trusted rapier hanging on her left hip, and stoned faced though Shinji could see the cold fires of anger in her icy-sapphire orbs. And he knew perfectly what set his prized Queen off but thankfully she would get the perfect chance to unleash that anger in a positive way. _

_Shinji felt no remorse for Riser when he lets Esdese have her 'fun' with him. _

"_Alright listen up!" Shinji said with authority, getting his peerage to look at him. Esdese smiled shark-like that Shinji still retained his commanding presence though a part of her wanted at least one of her peerage mates to disrespect her Shinji-sama so she would have the chance to cut loose without Shinji reprimanding her. "I have a good news, bad news situation for you. Good news; we'll be having our first Rating Game." He said getting everyone's attention since they all knew what a Rating Game was. "The bad news is that Riser, in an attempt to get out of his justly deserved punishment, has demanded trial by combat and challenged me to a Rating Game that is winner-takes-all." Shinji added and everyone blinked at that. _

"_Uh… Shinji-sama can you elaborate." Rossweisse asked looking a tad bit nervous. _

"_Pretty much everything that I and Riser owns will be put up for ante during his Rating Game. Personal belongings and other properties, peerages, back accounts, literally everything will be up for grab." Shinji told the Pendragon magician. _

"_Wait. We're up for grab as well?" Walburga asked her King._

"_Due to Underworld laws you are seen as my property because you serve on my peerage." Shinji told the purple-haired magician. "And while I don't see you guys as my property, in the eyes of the law and other devils you are my slaves, my property. So yes you guys are also up for grab." Shinji explained. "The winner will get everything while the loser of the match will be sealed away in Cocytus for all time." He added getting Esdese to freak out internally. A world without Shinji was a world that would be an absolute hell for her. She barely managed the one year without her beloved Shinji and now there was a possibility she could lose him forever. And all because of his arrogant dick of a brother that couldn't accept his place beneath Shinji's heel like the weakling he is. _

"_Humph! This Riser is a fool then." Erza said coldly. "We have not only the numbers advantage but also the power advantage since everyone on this peerage is Ultimate-class." The scarlet-haired woman went on. "If Shinji-sama wanted he could just send out Esdese to take care of Riser and his peerage singlehandedly."_

_Esdese smiled sadistically at the thought of her getting her hands on Riser and having her fun with him in her torture chambers. Sure he's a Phenex, but she knew she could break the weakling after some time. _

'_Mm. It's been awhile since I used the Minotaur Rape option. It would be so lovely to see Riser's face as he's anally violated by a Minotaur.' Esdese thought lowering her head so her hair and hat shadowed her eyes as she smiled a crazed smile. 'Maybe switch it up a bit. Get another mindless beast that I force into anally raping Riser.' She thought as her smile steadily turned crazed, darker and more sadistic._

_"Esdese is showing her 'Rape Face'." Elsha quickly told Shinji knowing he was the only person who could control Esdese when she was in 'Rape Mode'._

"_Esdese calm yourself." Shinji ordered easily but the prized Phenex Queen heard the authority within his voice. Instantly, Esdese was at attention, her posture that of the perfect soldier awaiting her orders and not that of a sadistic monster plotting the numerous ways she could brutally torture the weak. "Good. In three days I'll meet with Riser to sign the contract signifying the acceptance of his challenge and afterward we'll have one week to prepare for the Rating Game." Shinji told his peerage. "Also we need to be careful in this. This is an unofficial Rating Game so many of the safety procedures will be off. This means it is possible to be killed in this. I don't know how far Riser is willing to go in order to win but I assume there is no low he won't sink to. As such if any enemies are trying to kill you instead of elimination, then you are to kill them without prejudice." Shinji ordered his peerage. _

_The more sadistic members of his peerage (i.e. Esdese and Walburga) gave dark, sociopathic smiles at the thought of killing their enemies in Shinji's name. Esdese showed her sadism through torturing the enemies of her beloved Shinji; breaking them in every way possible until they weren't even mere shadows of their former selves before she finally ends their lives. Walburga, while not as sadistic as Esdese, showed her sadism through burning people alive hence the reason why she's also known as the __**Purple Flame Arsonist**__. The remaining members of Shinji peerage merely shrugged and agreed as they took possible threats to their lives very seriously. _

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK _

"_Come in." Shinji said wondering who it was. It was Salama as she entered and bowed to her master. _

"_Shinji-sama, Rias-dono is on the premise and wishes to speak with you." Salama said flinching when she felt a massive spike of killing intent from her master's prized Queen. Shinji gave Esdese a look, getting his prized Queen to stop leaking KI and stand at attention. _

_With his Queen under control, Shinji stood before telling Salama he'll meet with Rias while ordering her and her sisters to get him all the information on Riser's peerage and their Rating Game performances. Salama bowed before leaving to fulfill her master's orders. Shinji told his peerage to start training as he would not underestimate Riser or his peerage. Agreeing the Phenex peerage, sans its King and Queen, left for the gym/dojo while Shinji and Esdese left to meet with Rias. Arriving at the parlor where he sensed Rias' impressive yoki along with that of her Queen's, Shinji entered getting Rias' attention. _

"_Shinji-kun!" Rias said stopping her pacing and causing Akeno to give Shinji a grateful look. Esdese merely glared at the Gremory bitch, still pissed that she was marrying her beloved Shinji. "What's this I hear about you being in a Rating Game?" The crimsonette said almost in hysterics. Shinji sighed before explaining to Rias the reason for such an early RG debut and full implications. "Grrr. Satan-damn it! That bastard just won't accept I want nothing to do with him!" Rias ground out feeling her anger towards Riser grow even more. _

"_Riser's one of those people that won't accept things unless it goes his way." Shinji said sagely. "He can't accept a world where he'll be denied something. In his mind this is his world and everything is his for the taking." He added. _

"_Such an arrogant view of the world." Akeno said shaking her head. _

"_Eh. There are plenty in this world that think like Riser. Good news is that I killed off most of them." Shinji said callously and getting looks from Rias and Akeno. Then they remembered that Shinji is an assassin, so he was most likely telling the truth in that regard. "Anyway, you need not worry about me Rias. The moment Riser made this idiotic challenge is the very same moment he doomed himself to fail. And the sad part is he doesn't even know that he's already lost." Shinji said trying to reassure Rias. _

_Rias moved and hugged Shinji tightly, the golden Phenex returning the hug hoping to sooth the crimsonette. "I'll have faith in you Shinji-kun. Though can you dedicate Riser's ass-kicking to your future wife?" Rias asked shyly and almost getting Esdese to snap and try and kill her. But the bluenette managed to stay her hand in a supreme effort of will. _

_Shinji smirked before retorting; "Sure my Benihime. Riser will know that you send him her best regards." _

_Rias chuckled before pecking Shinji's lips and leaving with Akeno, who snuck a kiss on Shinji's cheek, in tow. _

"_Grrr!" _

_Shinji sighed knowing Esdese would have words for him later on when alone. _

_Might as well get it over with now while he still has the time. It's best not to let Esdese stew in her rage as that will only make matters worse when Mt. Esdese finally explodes. _

"_Es-chan to my office. We need to talk my prized Queen." Shinji said with authority to Esdese who nodded. The Phenex King and Queen retraced their steps to Shinji's office-study where once there, Shinji took a seat as his prized Queen stood before him and his desk. _

"_Speak your mind Es-chan." Shinji said already prepared for his Queen venting at him. _

_Esdese marched three feet forward and nearly broke the desk when she slammed her hands on it._

_"What the hell is this bullshit Shinji-sama?!" she demanded, her eyes glowing like azure fires due to her rage. _

_"What do you mean?" Shinji asked just wanting to make sure he was handling the right problem. Always make sure you're handling the right problem when dealing with Esdese... or any woman in general. _

_"You marrying Rias Gremory who is far weaker than me!" Esdese screamed in rage._

_"It's arranged by my parents and her parents. And in devils society it's a normal thing." He answered._

_"She is not worthy of your love!" Esdese protested._

_"Relax Es-chan, Rias is far a better bride then most devil women who would only use the marriage to their convenience. She actually loves me because of me. I don't want to marry simply because the wife is strong enough to rival me or you. And it pains me to put you through this, but it can't be helped." Shinji tried to calm her down before things escalated. _

_Esdese huffed angrily and left the room. Shinji sighed, since his beloved queen hasn't changed one bit since their separation. She was always trying to keep other women as far away as possible from her Shinji and most of the time she was successful because she was feared by many. And now she would have to watch him getting married to someone else beside her and she didn't like it one bit. _

'_Es-chan as a devil I'm allowed to have a harem if I so chose to.'__ Shinji 'said' to Esdese through their link. __'Like the samurai, male devils have a head-wife and several second wives or as their called in Devil culture the Sub-wives. So think about it Es-chan.'__ Shinji told his prized Queen, knowing she would be thinking about it. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_Shinji merely stared with a neutral expression as he awaited Riser to be escorted to the council room so the two could sign the contract to solidify the terms of the Rating Game between them. Three days had passed since Riser demanded trial by combat and challenged him. During that time, Shinji had gathered all the data there was on Riser's peerage and their Rating Game performances. Shinji was hardly impressed with Riser's 10-0 record. Riser's strategy was nothing more than the typical power-idiot forte of overpowering an opponent, though Riser would use his Phenex immortality to demoralize his opponents. _

_When it came to Riser's peerage, he would admit to being mildly impressed. Yubelluna was an all-rounder in all skills a Queen should have. The Rooks Xuelan and Isabela were martial arts experts forming a unique East-West combo as Xuelan focused on eastern martial arts while Isabela was more western oriented. The Bishops Mihae and Werbellia (though he questioned Riser's choice in choosing a Stray-Magician like Werbellia) were adequate but had room for serious improvement. The Knights Karlamine and Siris were adept swordswomen. The only ones among Riser's Pawns worth mentioning were the catgirl twins Ni and Li as their tag-team skills were almost lethal. _

_Looking up, Shinji saw his brother Riser being escorted by two Phenex guards, the older Phenex scowling as he noticed Shinji. Grunting, Riser sat across from Shinji at the table where their parents and elder brother revealed themselves. _

"_As you both know, this is the contract signing to solidify the terms of the Rating Game the two of you will be having." Ruval said with authority as he started the meeting. "The terms, as dictated by Riser Phenex, state that this RG will be a winner takes all contest. Everything owned by both Riser Phenex and Shinji Phenex will be the grand prize for the game's winner. Should either Riser or Shinji lose, he shall be forever sealed away in Cocytus." Ruval listed off. "Are you two in agreement with the terms of the Rating Game?" he asked._

"_Of course!" Riser said arrogantly. _

"_I am." Shinji said simply. _

"_Here is the contract." Ruval spoke simply as he produced the contract along with a pen. Riser immediately snatched the contract up before signing it. Smirking at his younger 'brother', Riser slide the contract towards Shinji while in an attempt to disrespect him threw the pen at the golden Phenex. Unfortunately for him, Shinji had already anticipated a show of disrespect from Riser and with his lightning fast reflexes caught the pen in midair before signing the contract. Riser scowled as he saw his juvenile attempt at disrespecting Shinji fail. "The contract is signed and so the Rating Game is 'official'. Within one week's time, Riser Phenex and Shinji Phenex shall do battle. Guards escort Riser back to his room, Shinji you may leave." Ruval said as he took the contract and left for Satans' Palace for them to officiate the contract. _

_The Phenex guards escorted Riser out of the room with Shinji leaving to head back his castle to prepare for his Rating Game debut. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shinji laid in his overly large bed, staring at his ceiling with his left hand behind his head. Snuggled up to him was his prized Queen Esdese in her usual sleep wear, a simple dress shirt gaped open to reveal her large cleavage and breasts. The blue haired beauty was peacefully sleeping, her head resting on Shinji's right shoulder/pectoral, her arms wrapped tightly yet gently around his bare torso with Shinji's right arm wrapped around her, his hand resting on her shapely hip. Both of her long and toned legs were wrapped around his right one. Shinji's eyes moved so he was looking at a more appealing sight, his beautiful Queen.

Her expression, normally one sadistic glee at either fighting the strong or torturing some poor fool, was serene as she slumbered, snuggling him like a teddy bear or as she liked to call him her 'hugging pillow'. Her long locks that cascaded down to her knees like an icy-blue waterfall contrasted nicely with her creamy yet pale, snow-white skin tone and made her look like a true **Yukionna** (_Snow Woman_) and in terms of ethereal beauty, Esdese was and will forever be number one.

Seeing the time, Shinji sighed as he gently tried to awaken his prized Queen. "Time to wake my beautiful Es-chan." Shinji cooed gently to his slumbering Queen while sending pulses through his link with her. Esdese frowned slightly in her sleep before gradually waking up, releasing a cute yawn as she blinked the sleep out her eyes.

"Mm. Morning Shinji-sama." Esdese said snuggling Shinji even more than before. "Can't we just stay in bed and just snuggle all day?" she asked cutely and trying her best to be kawaii.

"Unfortunately we can't as we have a Rating Game to win." Shinji said seriously. All sense of playfulness left Esdese like leaves blown away in a tornado. Esdese the woman and lover was gone, having taken a back seat to Esdese the infamous Demon Ice General.

"Give the word my King, my love and I shall eviscerate that foolish Riser and his peerage!" Esdese said with a sadistic edge always ready and willing to kill the enemies of her beloved. Those that dare raise their hands against her beloved Shinji would answer to her; any threat against her King will be met with extreme and lethal force with absolutely no mercy being shown to her King's enemies. She'll kill all who are foolish enough to oppose her King, let alone try and kill him to take him away from her. That alone was the most grievous of sins in her eyes and those who committed that sin would regret it!

"You can do what you will against Riser but keep his peerage intact. They'll be useful later on." Shinji told his Queen who smiled a sadistic smile and nodded her head. "Come let's get dressed and then show Riser how insignificant his power really is." Shinji said seriously.

"Oh. I have a surprise for you my love." Esdese said cheerily as she jumped out of bed and getting Shinji to stare at her bouncing, firm booty. She stood in the middle of the large bed chamber before activating a summoning a mandala and brought forth… a suit of armor. "I had this made for you whenever you returned to me. An armor worthy of the only man truly worthy of calling my leader… my Great-General." Esdese proclaimed as she did truly think of Shinji as her Great-General as he is her superior. "I went to the Heart Kreuz blacksmiths to help me make it. I was successful in _persuading _the Greco-Roman God Hephaestus in giving me half a ton adamant. Thus you have an armor that is literally indestructible." Esdese began explaining as Shinji got up and overlooked the armor and wondered about the noticeably large shoulder guards.

"Underneath is a repurposed Nomex survival suit with a neoprene under-layer for comfort, and built-in reinforced elbow and knee pads along with a built-in Batman-styled utility belt. The suit is reinforced with a Mithril coated bulletproof Kevlar, bi-weave mesh with high-level magical enchantments for further protection of your vitals. The elbow and knee pads are also made of adamant for extra protection and adds an extra level of attack for your elbow and knee strikes." Esdese went on for her beloved.

"The armored torso-piece, gauntlets, attached leg armor and combat boots are also made of adamant and the "power-knuckles" within the gauntlets can be charged with electricity so to enhance your punches. The cape is a cape truly worthy of you my Great-General, made of the finest silks that nobility can afford but also offers extra protection as it is enchanted to have high defensive capabilities along with the large shoulder guards. The seal you've already noticed on the torso-plate is the classic Heart Kreuz seal normally used on their armors. Just add your blood and your power and presto! The suit will become attuned to you and will grow, evolve and become stronger as you grow, evolve and become stronger." She finished as her beloved Great-General finished inspecting the armor she made for him.

Summoning a knife, Shinji stabbed himself through the hand and while actively suppressing his regeneration, the Golden Phenex placed his bloody hand on the seal, flowing his demonic power into it. The seal glowed a bright golden light as it absorbed the demonic blood and energy before the light grew brighter and flashed, blinding Shinji and Esdese a bit before just as quickly the light died into nothingness. Blinking their sight back, the Great-General and General looked the new transformed armor and Shinji gave a shitting eating grin.

"You are _so_ going to be rewarded for this." Shinji told Esdese bringing her close to his body and getting his prized Queen to blush. "And if you perform well in the Rating Game, they'll be a more… _sexual_ reward coming your way." Shinji teased his Queen whispering that part in her right ear. Esdese blushed as she beamed at her beloved Great-General before leaving his embrace and helped him put his new armor on. First was the body suit then the armor parts; torso-plate, shoulder pauldrons, gauntlets, combat boots, cape and shoulder guards. Once her Great-General was fully dressed, Esdese then dressed herself, only this time she had her old general's cape on. "Come my Demon Ice General. Let's show Riser his folly." Shinji said to his Queen who gave him a sadistic smile before leaving with him to meet up with the rest of the Team Phenex. Once Team Phenex was fully complete (which included the females of the group eye-raping Shinji in his Great-General armor), the Ultimate-class peerage left through teleportation mandala, heading towards Satans Palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Great Satans Palace)**

Rias paced the massive throne room of Satans Palace, feeling nervous about the upcoming Rating Game between Shinji and Riser. After all it was a winner takes all RG with Rias herself also as a prize as whoever won would become her fiancé and later on her husband. As such Rias prayed to Satan that Shinji won as she did not want to wed Riser as she would rather kill herself than wed that bastard. With Rias was her father, mother and peerage with Sona and her peerage in attendance having been told about the Rating Game by Rias herself and wanting to see Shinji's skills herself after finding out that Shinji was an assassin. On the other side of the room was Lord and Lady Phenex with Ruval and Ravel with Riser and his peerage several feet away from the main Phenex troupe with seals on them. And of course there were the Great Satans themselves as it was their throne room.

"Rias you need to calm down. You're going to make yourself sick with worry if you don't." Akeno said to her King having grown a bit tired of Rias' pacing. While she understood her King's worry, Akeno knew that Shinji would not fail and fall to Riser. Yes Riser was powerful but Akeno knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that Shinji was vastly superior to Riser. Akeno had always had excellent sensory skills, that while not on the level of Kuroka and Shirone's, were still highly effective and she used them on Shinji when he came to meet Rias to formalize his engagement to her. What she sensed left her shocked, scared and highly aroused and she wondered just how strong Shinji would become when he reached his full potential.

"Listen to your Queen my daughter." Venelana told her daughter approaching the crimsonette and placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know you're worried, as we all are, but have faith in Shinji-kun and that he'll defeat Riser." The Gremory matriarch said.

"I must agree with your mother Rias," Sona added her two cents. "Shinji-kun's skills are largely unknown and if he is indeed an assassin, then he'll keep most of his skills hidden yet use only a little to get the job done." The Sitri Heiress said using her tactical mind. She knew that Shinji would use only the bare minimum of his true skill, likely taking advantage of Riser's overwhelming arrogance which would most definitely be the elder Phenex's downfall.

_If you were in my shoes, you'll be stressing as much as I am Sona. _Rias thought feeling a bit of anger at people telling her to calm the fuck down and have faith in Shinji. Of course she has faith in Shinji mainly due to her own feelings but this was his first Rating Game, even if unofficial, and he was going up against Riser who has a perfect 10-0 record. And while that did give Riser an edge, it was still a tossup because as Sona said most of Shinji's skills are unknown along with the full capabilities of his servants which meant it could go either way and that left Rias quite afraid of her future.

Before anything else could be said, the door opened getting the attention of everyone in the room as Shinji and his peerage entered. Everyone in the room focused on Shinji and his elegant armor; the armored pieces were a fiery crimson-scarlet red that truly embodied the passion and power of fire itself and the armor was accented with gold shining with the luminesce of the sun itself. The cape was in vein of the iconic demon general capes from the olden days of the Underworld's history, matching the color scheme of the armor and the large shoulder guards had the Phenex crest on them.

_(*Note: Think of Great-General Budo's armor with Adramelech (minus the pistons) included from Akame ga Kill.*)_

The other women part of the Shinji Chasers group copied the actions of Shinji's female servants in eye-raping Shinji in his armor. Not many knew how to make armor look debonair like Shinji did, as if war was an art form for only sophisticated noblemen.

"Are your preparations complete?" Sirzechs asked feeling impressed with Shinji's armor. The young assassin knew how to make a statement for his debut in the Rating Game.

"My peerage and I are beyond ready." Shinji answered as he didn't even acknowledge his older brother Riser who returned the favor.

"Very well. But before you and Riser begin your Rating Game, please know that the Great Satans, the Gremory and Phenex clans along with Sona Sitri and her peerage who are guests under Serafall Mammon will be watching the game considering its implications for the Gremory and Phenex clans." Sirzechs said getting a nod from Shinji and an arrogant smile from Riser. "The portals are ready and will teleport you to the chosen battleground." The Crimson Satan gestured to the two portals that opened up behind the two Phenex peerages. Rias approached Shinji and gave him a good luck kiss, telling him to win for her to which Shinji nodded an affirmative.

The two peerages stepped through their respective portals, teleporting to the Rating Game battlefield.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{Shinji's HQ}**

Team Phenex looked around to see they were in a Victorian-era styled room that Shinji said was the Occult Research Club, the base of operations for Rias and her peerage. Walking up to the window, Shinji pulled the curtain back to reveal a revealing a sky filled completely with a green aurora with hints of red flashes in it, getting awed looks from those (Rossweisse, Le Fay, Evangel and Mikumo (who didn't really look impressed)) who hadn't seen a Rating Game before.

Soon Grayfia's voice echoed in the air.

**(Everyone, I, Grayfia Lucifuge, will be the referee for this Rating Game. After consulting with the parties, we have agreed to have the battle in the replica of the school where Shinji-sama attends. The places where you are right now are your headquarters. Shinji-sama's headquarters is the Occult Research Club while the Principal's Office is Riser-sama's. ****This Rating Game is between Shinji Phenex-sama and Riser Phenex-sama of the Phenex Clan. Per the conditions dictated by Riser Phenex-sama due to demanding trial by combat, this Rating Game is winner takes all, meaning that **_**everything**_** Shinji-sama and Riser-sama own is up for grabs with the loser being sealed in Cocytus forever.)**

Esdese glowered darkly, rage clear in her icy-sapphire orbs as she thought about Riser foolishly trying to keep her and Shinji apart. When she gets her hands on Riser, they'll be nothing left of him to be sealed in Cocytus, that she promises.

**(Both sides have thirty minutes to prepare their strategies and once the thirty minutes are up the Rating Game Officially begins. I must stress that any attempts of attack from either peerage during this period will be cause for immediate disqualification for the offending peerage. Your thirty minutes begin now!)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the VIP room of the massive **Astaroth Stadium** sat the Great Satans along with Lords and ladies Gremory and Phenex, Ruval, Ravel, Rias and her peerage, and Sona and her peerage. Their eyes glued to the three massive 150 inch cinema-like TV screens. The one on the far left showed Shinji and his peerage, the one on the far right showed Riser and his peerage, with the middle screen would show the actual battles themselves. Everyone, particularly the Shinji Chasers, was curious about Shinji and his skills as the only known skill of his was assassination, but that wouldn't come into play.

So how would Shinji handle his first Rating Game where his opponent shares the same powers and abilities as both are Phenex devils?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{Shinji's HQ}**

Shinji and Esdese gave everyone a small pink ball of light with Shinji explaining it was for communication. After everyone had inserted it in their ears, they went to a white board where Shinji had a map of the school laid out.

"Okay. From the information I've gathered on Riser, he uses the exact same strategy every Rating Game." Shinji began taking command like a true military leader. "The main part of his strategy is his immortality and high-level power. He uses his immortality to demoralize his opponents since he can regenerate from anything and his high power level lets him overwhelm the weaker opponents he had so far." Shinji said getting nods from his servants.

"Riser will be in for a rude awakening when he finds himself under your heel my Great-General." Esdese purred with a sadistic smile at the thought of seeing Riser begging and pleading for mercy while literally under Shinji's armored boot.

"He and his peerage will be surprised by our power." Shinji said with a smirk to his prized Queen who blushed faintly. By Satan his smirks were sexy along with everything else about him. "The shortest route to Riser's headquarters is through the school yard, which will be heavily guarded." Shinji said pointing to the school yard with a pointer. "They will see us clearly thus the risk is too high. There is the possibility of using the track field but Riser may have that area covered as well. So we'll be taking the gym. It will be an excellent staging ground." He said before handing things over to his prized Queen.

"Riser-teme will have four of his servants to hold the gym down." Esdese spoke up to her peerage mates. "These servants will be one of his Rooks with three Pawns for support. Next up, he'll send three of his Pawns to infiltrate our territory to have them Promote themselves to Queen before attacking us. The final piece of Riser-teme's strategy is that the school yard will most definitely be booby trapped as the track field presents a far more convenient short cut to the school so that is where most of his peerage will be, set up for an ambush." Esdese said easily at home commanding varying task forces as she had in the European Union's army.

Esdese then handed the floor back to her beloved Great-General. "So here is our plan. Mikumo, Elsha and Tiamat will handle those in the gym. Next up Echidna and Rossweisse will handle the infiltrators; divert them away with a series of traps and ambush them. The rest of you will handle those hidden in the track fields. Seiten you'll lead that squad. Mikumo will lead hers and the same for Echidna." Shinji said getting nods from his servants. "Mikumo and Echidna, once your targets are taken care of move to act as support for Seiten's group if it's needed." Shinji said once more getting nods. "Esdese and myself will handle Yubelluna and Riser himself." He added with Esdese's sadistic smile becoming even more sadistic. "You know your assignments. When the thirty minutes are up, move out and bring Team Shinji victory!"

"HAI SHINJI-SAMA!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{VIP Room}**

"You have to admire Shinji-kun's tactical skill." Sona said quite impressed with Shinji's strategy. Due to her own tactical genius, Sona had already begun studying the peerages and strategies of her fellow young devils since the Young Devils' Gathering was this fall. After finding out from Rias about this Rating Game, Sona had gathered all she could on Riser, his peerage and RG performances as a way for her to test Shinji's mental prowess. She had broken off her previous engagement by utterly humiliating her supposed fiancé in a chess game where she beat him in just five minutes.

Sona showed she would only accept a man as her future husband if he could successfully outthink/smart/wit her.

And Shinji had successfully passed the first of her tests by recognizing Riser's, as Sona calls it, pitiful strategy and coming up with the _exact_ same counter-strategy she made. Shinji also got extra points due to having the unknown on his side as his skills and his servants' skills were largely unknown and Shinji was masterfully taking advantage of Riser's arrogance. Looking over to the far right screen, Sona couldn't help but scowl at the sheer arrogance Riser possessed as he gloated about breaking Shinji and proving himself as the 'rightful' Great Satan.

_I'm going to enjoy seeing Shinji-kun __**break**__ you Riser. As arrogance always destroys the foot holds of victory. _Sona thought with a dark smile.

Rias said nothing as she sat rigidly, eyes glued to the screen as she awaited the Rating Game's start. Her future was on the line and she didn't want to miss a second of it. The Phenex clan members were stone-faced as no matter the outcome, they would be losing a family member. The Great Satans were also invested in the RG as either Shinji or Riser would be the one they'll be training, and the six agreed that Riser would be a poor candidate for Great Satan and that Shinji was the better option.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(The Rating Game between Shinji Phenex and Riser Phenex… begins NOW!) **Grayfia said as one of the most pivotal Rating Games in Rating Game history officially started.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Kuoh Academy Gym)**

Mikumo and her group reached the gym with little trouble and without resistance. Elsha had suggested sneaking in through the backstage of the gymnasium but Mikumo had shot that idea down claiming the brats [the Team Riser servants] would expect that tactic. The Phenex Marshal told her group they'll go in the front way. Reaching the gym doors, Mikumo used a trap detection spell to see if the doors were booby trapped and thankfully they weren't. This showed that the Phenex servants were indeed expecting their enemies to go in through the backstage.

Sneaking in, Mikumo and her group used their night vision to see through the darkness only for the lights to come.

"Come out slaves of Shinji Phenex! We know you're there!" a woman shouted harshly.

Blinking, the Shinji Phenex servants found themselves looking at the backs of their opponents, once again confirming Mikumo's thoughts on the Riser Phenex servants' strategy. Seeing this, the servants of Shinji Phenex immediately went into the offensive.

Xuelan's danger sense went off and she turned around just in time for Mikumo's palm strike to her chest that sent her flying. Mira, Ile and Nel were in shock as it was _extremely _rare to see the Chinese fighter get overpowered as she was the _strongest_ of Riser's servants, second to Riser himself. And in their shock they were blindsided by Elsha and Tiamat.

"Gah! They caught us unawares!" Mira cried as Elsha quickly overwhelmed her. The blue-haired Phenex Pawn was completely on the defensive as Elsha sent a flurry punches and kicks that any low-level fighter like Mira would be unable to deal with.

"WAHHH!" Ile screamed as she was flung into and through the bleachers by Shinji's Dragon Rook Tiamat. Nel, still a bit loopy from Tiamat's charging tackle, managed to ignite her chainsaw, summoning the immortal flames of the Phenex along the osculating blades and charged the strongest Dragon King. Tiamat scoffed before reaching out and _catching _the chainsaw blade in her bare hand. Nel's eyes widened comically as the Dragon Rook of Team Shinji had stopped cold the loli's attack and was unharmed from the blades and fire. The Chaos Karma Dragon applied a little force to her grip and ended up crushing the blade to bits, causing Nel to tear up in sadness at her favorite chainsaw being destroyed. The loli couldn't fully mourn her destroyed weapon as Tiamat laid a brutal kick to the loli's torso, shattering her rip cage and rupturing virtually every organ. Nel disappeared in a burst of gold particles, signifying her retirement.

**(Riser-sama's Pawn has been retired.) **Grayfia announced.

Tiamat casually back flipped over the easily telegraphed sneak attack from Ile as the other loli twin was screaming her head off at the elimination of her twin. After landing, Tiamat took a deep breath (which caused her huge breasts to jiggle erotically) before unleashing a massive gout of bluish fire that engulfed the chainsaw touting loli, Ile trying to use her flame covered chainsaw to cut through the blue dragon fire. But Tiamat's flames were on a much higher level than Phenex hellfire and thus forcing the loli to retire or risk being immolated.

**(Riser-sama's Pawn has been retired.) **Grayfia announced again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{Riser's HQ}**

"What's the situation?" Riser asked in boredom, sitting in the rich-leather chair of the Principal's Office and smoking a high-grade Cuban cigar. The principal didn't have a chair like this, so Riser had used a lot of magic to make the office more comfortable to his elaborate tastes.

"Xuelan and the three Pawns have engaged three of the enemy in the gymnasium." Yubelluna answered her King. The buxom purple-haired Phenex Queen then frowned as she spoke once again; "We've lost two of the Pawns while Xuelan and Mira are still alive."

Riser sneered when he heard that. "If Ile and Nel failed to defeat their opponent then it just means I'll have to replace them with more competent slaves after this." He said writing off the chainsaw touting loli twins as useless. While Ile and Nel's effectiveness as a tag-team rivaled Ni and Li's, in the end they failed him and so they would be punished before he traded them for more effective servants. "Tell Xuelan and Mira to get their asses in gear and destroy those worthless slaves of Shinji's." Riser said smoking his cigar again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{Near the Occult Club}**

Bürent the maid pawn, Marion the second maid pawn and Shuriya the showgirl pawn were heading through the mist, trying to find Shinji's headquarters.

"The fog is really thick here." Shuriya stated.

Suddenly, three saw kunai appeared from the bushes and flew towards them at high speed though they easily dodged them as Marion raised an eyebrow curiously.

"A trap? And a quaint one at that." She said feeling a bit disappointed and offended.

"How cute. A novice must have placed them." Bürent said with a sneer.

The trio managed to evade two more traps, one a small wall of bamboo spikes hung from a tree, and the other a small pit of jagged rocks. Avoiding them, the trio came to a small clearing that was devoid of mist for some reason.

"That was too easy. I expected more from Shinji-dono given his past as a military-trained soldier." Shuriya said.

"And you were right to expect such." They heard a lethal, yet sensual voice said from nowhere.

They turned and saw a tall, athletic yet buxom elfin woman with dual-colored green hair (whitish-green in the front, dark green in the back), pale red eyes and wearing provocative combat attire.

"I'm Echidna, the Elfin Mercenary." The buxom elf said with sly smirk as she pulled out her trusted blade and gorgon shield. The three Riser Phenex Pawns backed up a bit when Echidna introduced herself, having known about her from their master's constant rants on how he had tried and failed to recruit the legendary elfin warrior as he couldn't locate the woman.

"It matters not if you're the legendary Elfin Mercenary, the result will be the same; Riser-sama victorious!" Bürent told the Elfin Knight with great bravado.

"How cute your misguided faith in your master is." Echidna said licking her luscious lips as she leered at the bodies of the three enemy Pawns already planning on having her way with them.

"It's three against one. You think you can take us?" Marion asked arrogantly as she and her peerage mates readied themselves.

"It's actually three against two." Rossweisse said appearing from behind the three. "I am Rossweisse the Silver Valkyrie and Shinji-sama's servant, his Wazir." The Silver Valkyrie said summoning the legendary Norse Dragon Blade Hrotti and the even more legendary Belsta Shield. The Pawns felt their worry increase when they saw the feared Silver Valkyrie, a fearsome mercenary who had taken the Piece Collect by storm and taken one of the top 3 spots within the Rook section of the Piece Collect. And also another woman their master wanted but couldn't get. "Don't think about trying to escape, I've erected a barrier to keep you in. Shinji-sama has ordered your demise." Rossweisse said with a cold smile as the Phenex Pawns noticed the barrier and their worry increased even more as the truth set in.

The 'quaint traps' were simple diversions to lure them into an ambush and they were facing two Ultimate-class fighters.

Echidna licked her lips, her pale red eyes taking on a perverse gleam. "Well then shall start? I can't wait to have my way with you three."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{Gymnasium}**

Xuelan found herself in a completely one-sided martial arts battle against the legendary Superwoman Mikumo Kushinada. When she realized that she was facing such a venerable martial arts legend, Xuelan was rather excited in testing her skill against the Jujutsu grandmaster. Unfortunately for the Chinese Kung Fu expert, she was facing the world's lone female Advanced Grandmaster martial artist; there was no such thing as testing herself against the legendary female, there was only being thoroughly dominated by said legendary female.

Mikumo was not a rock come to crush a person to dust, no she was water come to drown. She flowed with such fluidity and grace it was like she was dancing, having taken her martial skill to the absolute nth degree that it was like a literal art form that was to be admired in a fancy art gallery. It was as if Mikumo was water itself, merely flowing around the attacks of Xuelan while striking with her own attacks that the Chinese Rook couldn't defend against.

Xuelan was getting desperate as nothing she did affected Mikumo. The legendary fighter merely danced circles around her while battering her with various throws and joint dislocations as per the tenants of Jujutsu. Despite her dislocated left arm and right ankle, Xuelan fought on in a futile battle all because her warrior spirit refused to let her give up.

On the other hand, Mikumo had grown bored with the little dribble of a fight. While initially interested in testing Xuelan's skill after seeing her file Shinji-sama had on her, the brat was just too green to fight a being like Mikumo. As such Mikumo ended this 'fight' by once again dodging Xuelan before executing her finishing move on the Kung Fu expert.

"**Kushinada Style: Tiger Crushing Dragon!" **Mikumo intoned as her right, open-faced palm was enshrouded by the spectral head a tiger-dragon hybrid-like creature. Mikumo's palm strike hit dead center on Xuelan's ample chest, causing the Chinese Rook to cough up blood as the energy of the attack traveled through her body, severely damaging her internal organs. Xuelan collapsed to her knees before bursting into particles of gold light, signaling her retirement from the game.

**(Riser-sama's Rook has retired.) **Grayfia announced the third elimination of Team Riser.

Mikumo turned to see how Elsha and Tiamat were doing, seeing the Dragon King lounging on the bleachers while Elsha merely toyed with the final Phenex Pawn before ending the poor brat by hitting her with an attack called **Dragon Shot**.

**(Riser-sama's Pawn has retired.)**

"Shinji-sama this is Mikumo. We've taken the gym and are going to reinforce the brat Seiten's group as planned." Mikumo said into the communicator.

"_**Excellent. Seiten's group is close to the track field so you have some distance to cover but you should make it in time for the confrontation." **_

"Hai. Brats we're heading out." Mikumo said getting Tiamat's eyebrow to twitch at being called a brat. She's fucking eons old damn it, she should be calling Mikumo a brat as she was a brat compared to Tiamat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{Shinji's HQ}**

"Perfect. It's all going according to plan." Shinji said with a smirk as he leaned back in the chair behind the ORC desk. Unlike Riser, Shinji didn't needlessly modify the room as he saw no reason to do so. That and it was a waste of energy and magic. Esdese was sitting next to him on the desk in a sensual manner, subtly teasing him as she crossed her long and toned legs every now and then smirking when she saw her beloved give her legs discreet looks. Man, Esdese didn't even have to try to be sexy, she just is.

"But of course my Great-General. Compared to you, Riser is a child trying to fight an adult." Esdese said knowing what she spoke is true. While Shinji wasn't a true general like herself, Shinji possessed an extreme degree of tactical skill rivaling the greatest of tactical geniuses. "And like many petulant children, he shall be punished for his insolence." The blue-haired beauty added in a sadistic tone.

"And punish him you shall my beautiful Es-chan." Shinji said with a charming smile and as usual getting Esdese to blush at his compliment and him running his left hand along her leg sensually.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Forest)**

Bürent was slammed into a tree with a blood curling crack, her body breaking said tree due to the force from the throw. The maid pawn couldn't move due to having lost the feeling in her arms and legs. She had several slash marks on her supple body, hissing with steam due to the negative effects of the legendary Holy Sword used on her. A shadow blocked out the sunlight, Bürent looked up to see her tormentor Rossweisse staring coldly at her. The Wazir of Shinji Phenex raised Hrotti in a stabbing position before thrusting the sword into the maid Pawn's chest, retiring the woman from the game.

**(Riser-sama's Pawn has retired.)**

Rossweisse deftly dodged the attack of the wounded Marion before back-handing the Maid Pawn with her shield. Marion dropped her bladed feather duster, clutching her broken face as she rolled on the ground in severe pain. Rossweisse's Wazir Piece gave her the strengths of the Rook and Bishop, so getting shield bashed in the face by woman whose already immense physical might was enhanced even further to the near absolute extreme was something that a low-level fight like Marion could not handle. As such the poor maid pawn of Riser Phenex retired, getting the Silver Valkyrie to sigh at facing such a weakling. Desummoning her trusted weapons, Rossweisse turned to see how Echidna was faring and somehow managed to blush and sweatdrop at the same time.

The reason for this was quite simple; Echidna had quickly subdued the showgirl Pawn Shuriya, stripped her naked and was now fondling/molesting the poor woman. The handles of Echidna's daggers were violating the showgirl pawn's vagina and anus, and the poor pawn was gagged and crying. Having enough of the sexual humiliation she was suffering through, Shuriya retired herself disappearing in golden light particles.

**(Riser-sama's Pawns have retired.) **

"Was that really needed Echidna?" Rossweisse asked still blushing/sweatdropping.

"She shouldn't have tempted me by dressing so racy." Echidna said with saucy smirk as Rossweisse merely shook her head. "Shinji-sama, its Echidna. The infiltrators have been taken care of. We're moving to act in support of Seiten's group as planned." Echidna said getting an affirmation from her King. "Let's head out Ross."

"Ross!?" Rossweisse questioned indignantly at the male-sounding nickname. Echidna merely smirked as she left the area, switching her ample hips sensually with 'Ross' following behind muttering about the stupid nickname she was given.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{VIP Room}**

"Shinji-kun is doing well." Sona said with a smile as she watched the game and blatantly ignoring the molestation of Shuriya. "His strategy is working well and Riser still believes he can win. His arrogance will be his undoing." She said coldly as she saw Riser write off the loss and claim to punish the girls for being weak.

"Ara. Ara. Shinji-sama has some very interesting servants." Akeno said with her face flushed with arousal. Due to being a sadomasochist, Akeno became sexually aroused when inflicting punishment on her enemies or watching others (besides her friends/comrades) suffering in any form as well as deriving some pleasure from the physical pain she was put through. So seeing Echidna humiliate Shuriya the way she did, Akeno couldn't help the flush of arousal she felt. Also due to her Satan-damned fallen angel heritage, Akeno was naturally bisexual, perverse and sexually vulgar which made her more sexualized as a technical devil/fallen angle hybrid.

"Besides what Echidna did to Shuriya, I'm happy that Shinji-kun has taken the lead." Rias said feeling happy that Shinji is dominating the Rating Game. She hoped that Shinji could keep the advantage and press it as Riser's usual MO was purely offensive and with that offensive stopped Riser would struggle to rally if he could rally at all. _Man I'm grateful that I did seek out Katerea-sama to help train me. _Rias thought to herself remembering the tactical lessons Katerea hammered into her head. It was thanks to this enhanced tactical mind she was also able to see the pitiful, although successful, strategy of Riser.

A strategy that Shinji was dismantling.

_Come on Shinji-kun. You can do this! _Rias thought clenching her fists.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{Riser's HQ}**

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ARE ONLY EIGHT OF MY SLAVES LEFT?!" Riser roared at his Queen.

Yubelluna flinched at her master's rage as she went on. "It's as I said Riser-sama. Xuelan and her group were the first to be eliminated. Then Marion's group was eliminated second. That leaves only myself, Isabela, Mihae, Werbellia, Siris, Karlamine, and Ni and Li." She explained to her master.

"What the hell is going on?!" Riser said beginning to lose himself to his anger. "I should be dominating that punk I have to call a brother yet somehow he's left me with only eight of my slaves. I've won 10 Rating Games where I dominated my opponents handily and yet I'm fucking losing to a rank amateur!" Riser ranted angrily. "Ragh! Those worthless cunts will be traded after this. I will not tolerate being made a fool of by that dick-tit."

_What in Lucifer-sama's name is a Satan-damned dick-tit?! _Yubelluna thought with a sweat drop. She placed a hand to her communicator listening in on the latest 'racket'. "Riser-sama, Karlamine reports her group has just been confronted by Shinji-dono's servants."

"Tell those bitches that they better defeat Shinji's servants or they'll face my wrath." Riser said with a dark look in his eyes that sacred Yubelluna who relayed the orders to her peerage mates.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{Track field: Seiten's Group VS Karlamine's Group}**

The area that was the track field was suddenly surrounded by strange purple flames getting the hiding Phenex slaves to shout in surprise, coming out of their hiding places and saw they were trapped inside a literal inferno hotter than hell. The fire-wall reached a staggering 300 meters in height and arced into dome shape at the top.

"Gah! What are these flames?! I've never seen purple fire?!" Karlamine shouted out as she and her peerage mates wildly looked around the purple fire trapping them.

The fire-wall opened up like a curtain, allowing Team Shinji to enter. They were led be a tall, athletic and shapely woman with purple hair and wearing minimalist purple armor that exposed much of her athletic and buxom body. There was a handsome blonde man wearing glasses, dressed in an elegant European-styled suit with two swords on his left hip. There was a scarlet-haired, brown-eyed young woman in armor like Karlamine herself, blue skirt and black knee-high boots. There was another purple haired woman with matching purple eyes wearing purple Gothic Lolita clothing. There was a loli-girl with floor-length blonde hair, crystal blue eyes with slits and wearing an aristocratic Gothic Lolita dress.

Then another group entered after the first. Leading this second group was a tall, athletic and curvaceous raven-haired mature woman with abnormally large breasts dressed in a Jujutsu outfit. There was another tall, blue-haired woman with such huge breasts Karlamine wondered how she wasn't suffering from back problems, wearing a blue blouse, short skirt and white labcoat-like jacket. There was a young woman with bluish-black hair, gold eyes and wearing an open white button down shirt that is tied up underneath her breasts, revealing the entirety of her generous cleavage as well as her midriff, a very short blue skirt with two yellow lines at the bottom, along with a blue jacket she keeps tied around her waist, and a collar around her right leg's thigh, black high heels with straps and a lot of jewelry and cosmetics such as; earrings, long painted nails, belly button ring, a necklace with a pendent, bracelets, and an exotic hair clip.

Then came yet another group consisting of a beautiful silver-haired, light-blue eyed woman in armor. The second was a buxom elfin woman with two-tone green hair and wearing provocative clothing.

Karlamine felt a bead of sweat roll down (and not just due to the massive heat from the purple flames), worried about the numbers advantage the peerage of Shinji Phenex had. The entirety of Riser's peerage had believed they had this RG won given their 10-0 track record and Queen-level ability, making them far more experienced than their competition and thus giving them an edge. But instead of the sure win they were expecting, it was the opposite with Shinji's peerage dominating them and leaving them with only eight left.

"I am Seiten, Rook of Shinji-sama." Seiten said with a saucy smirk as she rested her trusted staff on her right shoulder. "It's nothing personal… okay it is personal what with your master trying to harm our master and all… but this where you'll fail. Arthur you take Karlamine. Erza, Siris is yours. Evangel you'll take Mihae. Walburga, Werbellia is yours. Elsha you take the little pussy cats." Seiten ordered getting nods from her chosen warriors. "The rest of you will act as support if needed alright." She added looking at Mikumo, Tiamat, Rossweisse, Rossweisse and Echidna who shrugged their shoulders but nodded. "Now then Phantom of the Opera fangirl, it's you and me." Seiten taunted the rival Phenex Rook who growled.

She WAS NOT a Phantom of the Opera fangirl! She just liked wearing the mask damn it!

Charging forward, Isabela began her duel with Seiten, not knowing just how outclassed she really is.

"I am Arthur Pendragon, Shinji-sama's Knight." Arthur introduced as he drew his sword, the Excalibur piece Excalibur Ruler. Karlamine was just not worthy of his true sword, so Ruler would do for this battle. "A battle between Knights, an interesting battle to be sure."

"Well said, Knight of Shinji Phenex." Karlamine said with a smile before they started fighting. They were beautiful dance of bladed death to the eyes of their audience.

Erza and Siris were already clashing swords with Erza employing a cautious, probing offensive in order to find out all of Siris' strengths and weaknesses. And once Erza knew exactly what she was working with in way of knowing how Siris fought and coming up with effective counter measures, then she would employ the full might of her skills in order to crush the Phenex Knight.

Evangel was toying with Mihae who was absolutely struggling against the elder vampiric-magician. Evangel was easily countering everything Mihae threw at her, but despite this Mihae fought on for her master knowing what was on the line. Walburga was likewise toying with Werbellia who was scared out of her fucking mind as she fought a member of the Ten Wizard Saints and a member of the Magician Council. Plus the Stray-Magician was mainly trying to keep from being fried by Walburga's holy purple flames.

With Ni and Li, the catgirl Pawns were trying and failing to tag-team this generation's strongest Red Dragon Emperor. While the catgirls had excellent one-on-one skills, their forte was tag-teaming the hell out of their opposition, which wasn't happening against their current foe. Elsha easily kept up with the two cat-girls and while the two were very agile and flexible, they weren't really bringing anything new to the table that Elsha hadn't already seen and combated before.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Isabela rocketed towards the rival Phenex Rook, unleashing a flurry of punches and kicks. Seiten simply dodged each attack, moving her body swiftly in order to avoid them in a very laid back, but extremely effective manner. The purple-haired monkey king continued to taunt Isabela with her laid back, but effective dodging, not once attacking the masked Rook. This only served to infuriate Isabela at Seiten's laid back approach to their fight.

Snarling, Isabela upped her attack speed making her arms and legs blurs that those beneath Isabela's expert-level skill would be unable to see let alone counter. Unfortunately for Isabela, she was facing a high-level master in Seiten and due to being trained by her father the Victorious Fighting Buddha Sun Wukong, Seiten was a mid-level Ultimate-class fighter.

As such, Seiten easily adjusted to Isabela's increased speed, not even really trying against the masked Phenex Rook. Isabela tried to attack at Seiten's lower body, but that let her somewhat open. The opening allowed Seiten to deliver a spinning hook kick, knocking Isabela down. Isabela kipped up before rushing Seiten again this time with her fists covered in the immortal Phenex flame. A barrage of fiery fists attempted to assault the purple-haired monkey king Rook of Shinji Phenex, but said Rook merely dodged with the same insufferable ease as before.

Seiten titled to the side and grabbed onto Isabela's wrist with her left hand and pulled her forward and displayed her flexibility by preforming an ax-kick to Isabela's chin, before she kicked her in the stomach with a side kick. Seiten then went on her own offensive, forcing the rival Phenex Rook to do her damnedest in dodging the staff strikes from Seiten's bostaff. It was easier said than done because as a bostaff specialist, Seiten and her bostaff were like one entity. A strike to the face had Isabela's blood and spittle flying. A strike to the stomach doubled over Isabela in pain and lack of air. A strike to the chin sent Isabela snapping backwards. A twirl allowed a backhanded-type strike across the masked half of Isabela's face. A strike to the knee forced Isabel into a kneeling position with another twirl allowing a bludgeoning-like blow to the top of her head forcing Isabela to face-plant.

Isabela groaned as she picked herself up, a large welt-like bump on her head from Seiten's hammer blow. Shaking her and barely ignoring the lancing sting of pain, Isabela readied herself for another round. Igniting her fists again, Isabela charged towards the smirking Seiten who deftly dodged the slightly sloppy strikes. Seiten jumped up and landed on Isabela's outstretched left arm, shocking the rival Phenex Rook as she couldn't feel Seiten's weight on said arm. Her shock turned to pain when Seiten flipped kicked her, sending her flying back until she was flat on her back.

"Satan-damn it!" Isabela groused before struggling to her feet, the last blow knocking her bit loopy. Not giving her rival piece a chance to recover, Seiten charged Isabela and launched another furious offensive that had the rival Phenex Rook on the defensive that Seiten easily tore through. Seiten ended her combo by ramming her bostaff straight through Isabela's torso, tearing apart a few of her organs and causing Isabela to cough up copious amounts of blood before disappearing in particles of light.

**(Riser-sama's Rook has retired.) **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mihae shivered violently, sneezing every now and then as she looked at the loli-girl who was pretty much bitching her out. The kimono-dressed girl was covered in varying levels of frost and ice, her kimono was partially soaked due to the melting frost and ice which only made her feel even colder than she already did, suffering from hypothermia, low-level frostbite and a few electrical burns from the lightning spells Evangel used on her. Evangel's powerful magics were simply beyond anything Mihae had ever seen or combated against; no matter what Mihae used, Evangel had an answer for it. Mihae simply couldn't handle the 700+ years of experience Evangel had as the vampiric-magician encountered/learned virtually every kind of magic out there and so Mihae didn't have anything that Evangel hadn't already seen.

Evangel was still in good health, having not once taken any damage from Mihae. In fact Evangel looked fairly bored, as if her expression was saying; _"Are you even worth my time?" _It pissed Mihae off! The smugness in which Evangel could defeat her clear as day; the ease in which she could hold her life in her hand and spare it on a whim made her blood boil.

Deciding to end this, Evangel pointed her right index finger towards Mihae intoning; "**Series Obscuri** (連弾・闇の29矢 (セリエスオブスクーリー), _Rendan - Yami no 29-Ya (Seriesu Obusukūrī)_; "Dark Arrows")." A literal multitude of missile-like arrows appeared before raining down on Mihae who hastily threw up a barrier to protect herself. Unfortunately there was no protecting against this. The barrier managed to hold up against the first seven arrow-missiles but broke after the eighth which left Mihae defenseless against the rest. Mihae was taken out like the many before her when Evangel used this attack.

**(Riser-sama's Bishop has retired.) **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Werbellia panted as she tried to take in deep breaths, fighting through the grimaces of her burned body. The fight between herself and the Rank 5 Ten Wizard Saint Walburga had been a fast-paced magical battle as the two were restricted from using their more wide-spread, destructive spells in fear of harming their respective peerage mates (not that Werbellia cared for her peerage mates but they had their uses). This left them with smaller and faster spells for combat. But unfortunately for Werbellia, Walburga had successfully integrated the power her Longinus the Incinerate Anthem into her normal spells, specifically her fire magic, which were severely empowered thanks to the near absolute pyrokinesis of the Incinerate Anthem.

The holy flame empowered fire magics ate through literally everything that Werbellia threw at Walburga. As Werbellia was primarily a black and devil magics user, she was at a complete disadvantage against Walburga who on the other hand had a variety of magics under her belt thus giving the purple-haired Wizard Saint more options in attack. Thus Werbellia had exhausted everything in her magical arsenal and was now cornered.

"You know I thought you'd put more of a fight." Walburga said with a sadistic smile having enjoyed the pain she put Werbellia through. "But you over-specialized yourself by focusing primarily on black magics and supplementing it with devil magics." Walburga sighed smoothing out her skirt. "Oh well it was good while it lasted but it's time to die. So will you please be a good girl and burn for me?" The Purple Flame Arsonist said, her purple eyes showing her crazed and sadistic desire to immolate Werbellia.

Werbellia tried to retire herself but Walburga was quicker on the draw as a monstrous tower of holy purple flames consumed the Swamp Witch Werbellia and reached all the up to the barrier the Rating Game was held in. The sheer heat and power of the attack was so _immense_ that the retirement system was unable to save the rival Phenex Bishop in time and thus she was terminated. Werbellia the Swamp Witch that served Riser Phenex was dead.

**(Riser-sama's Bishop has been… terminated.) **Grayfia said shocked that Walburga had willingly killed Werbellia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthur and Karlamine were fiercely clashing swords against the other. Karlamine's flamed covered sword against Arthur's true holy sword. After several more clashes, the two Knights separated and assessed the situation. For Arthur he was mildly impressed with Karlamine's skill as a swordswoman but against someone like Arthur who was a true master of the sword the rival Phenex Knight didn't even come close as adequate. For Karlamine she was able to see that her opponent was holding back a great deal of his skill which meant he was either toying with her or was so arrogant that he believed her could beat her with only a minimal-level of his true skill.

"Are toying with me?" Karlamine asked with venom in her tone. "Or are you arrogant to think that holding back against me will allow you to win?" she asked leveling her flame covered sword.

"Actually this is how I normally battle." Arthur revealed unaffected by Karlamine's glare and venom. "I don't fully commit to a battle until I have a feel for my opponent. To see if they're worthy." He went on as Karlamine narrowed her eyes.

"And have I proven my worthiness to you as a sword specialist?" Karlamine asked, her pride as a Knight wanting to know.

"I'm afraid not Karlamine. Your skills are only adequate. So no." Arthur said with a sad smile as Karlamine glared at the insult. "As such it is time to end this." Arthur said before just vanishing. Karlamine couldn't question his vanishing act as pain erupted in her ample chest as her blood splashed across her breastplate as whatever attack Arthur used having cut straight through the durable armor and into Karlamine's tender flesh. Karlamine was on the ground, curled up in the fetal position as the pain she was in was beyond anything she had ever felt in her twenty-five year long life. Steam was hissing from the wound as if felt like someone had cut her chest open and poured acid in the wound. She couldn't breathe as her breath came in shallow pants like she was hyperventilating badly.

In the end, Karlamine passed out from a combination of blood loss and severe pain. The Phenex Knight disappeared in a shower of particles.

**(Riser-sama's Knight has retired.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I see know. It's time to use my full might! _Erza thought finally having a full understanding of Siris' combat style. Siris was a power-type fighter mainly due to her choice of weapon, a Zweihänder. A Zweihänder is one of the heaviest swords in the world and required both hands to wield it properly. Because of its extreme weight, needing two hands to wield it and a high-level difficulty made the Zweihänder an unconventional sword to use among sword wielders but Siris had adapted expertly. And because of its extreme weight Siris was able to gain Rook-like strength which gave her advantage against other Knights. But Erza is not a simple Knight, she's the proud Janus of Shinji Phenex! _Now… which armor to use? _Erza thought as she went over her armor inventory for the right armor to use. After a few seconds, Erza made her decision. Clashing once again with Siris, Erza easily matched the Phenex Knight's impressive strength before forcing the somewhat taller woman back.

**Requip the Knight: Heaven's Wheel Armor**

After brief flash of golden-white light, Siris saw her opponent was now dressed in strange, almost angel-like armor.

Almost every part of the armor was seemingly made of silver metal. The upper part of the armor only consists of a small breastplate that is composed of feather-shaped plates pointing upwards with a large metal flower on the front which extends along her hips. Erza's biceps were covered by metal straps and her very large plated gauntlets sport feather-shaped plates at the edges. Her waist was circled by large, decorated plates reminiscent of feathers that lie on a long skirt. She wore a pair of plated boots which is partially hidden under her skirt, each sporting metal ornaments shaped like wings. Erza also wore a neck guard made of feather-like plates and a tiara with prominent metal wings. The armor also sports two pairs of large metal wings which adorn Erza's back, composed of metal feathers which get longer and larger at the edges.

"Wha…" was all Siris could get out before hastily throwing up her Zweihänder in defense when the Heaven Wheel armored Erza blitzed her with a literal multitude of swords.

"Dance, my swords." Erza began with the 200+ swords she summoned circling around her. "**Heaven's Wheel: Circle Sword** (天輪・循環の剣, サークルソード, _Tenrin Sākuru Sōdo_)." Erza intoned as her 200+ hundred swords began rapidly spinning in a disc formation towards Siris. Siris pumped nearly all of her power into her Zweihänder in order to strengthen it but the moment Erza's swords connected, they separated and flew in different directions, becoming a literal tornado of bladed death. The air misted red with Siris' blood as the Phenex Knight was grievously lacerated from the omni-directional attack of Erza's Heaven's Wheel Circle Sword.

Erza stopped her Circle Sword attack, calling her swords back as due to the grievous lacerations the Phenex Knight would be retired from the game due to blood loss. Siris moaned in absolute pain before collapsing in a heap on the ground, her white Chinese-like outfit stained with her blood before she disappeared in particles of light.

**(Riser-sama's Knight has retired.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Elsha deftly dodged the blows of Ni and Li, the catgirls struggling in this fight. Ni rushed forward with Li right behind her, launching another flurry of punches and kicks that Elsha just flowed through as if she water. Elsha suddenly did a hand-stand and quickly spun delivering her 'Panty Flash Tornado' attack; doing an upside rotating straddle split (similar to a tornado) and delivering multiple kicks to the catgirls that sent them flying away. Deftly getting to her feet, Elsha moved to attack using the Bushin (Clone) Technique in combination with her immense speed confuse the recovering catgirls as the tried and failed to track her movements. The Bushins converged on the catgirl Pawns and unleashed a flurry of combos that the catgirls were hard pressed to block as they were boxed in by Elsha and her Bunshins.

Elsha used her speed to move between attacking the two catgirls, giving the illusion that her Bushins could cause physical harm. Ni tried to attack but Elsha merely grabbed her and judo flipped her into the ground before delivering a straight punch into the catgirl's midsection, cratering the ground beneath her. Just as quickly she kicked the catgirl pawn away before converging on her sister. Li threw a haymaker at the Phenex Vanguard but Elsha was faster; hitting Li's wrist, breaking it easily before hitting a picture perfect Hurrucanrana on the catgirl Pawn and sending her into her recovering sister where they collided head first.

The catgirls groaned in pain as they gingerly got to their feet and glared at their shared opponent.

"I've never seen anyone fight so well while in high-heels." Li said rubbing her bruised head. Damn her sister has a hard head.

"She has perfect balanced and coordination. I don't think even Xue-chan can do such a thing." Ni bemoaned holding her head in her hands while wondering what the fuck her sister's head was made of.

"And her brass knuckles hurt like a bitch!" Li winced feeling the bruises she received from Elsha's brass knuckle covered fists. Ni agreed with her sister as Elsha almost broke her jaw with one of her punches.

"You two are disappointing pieces of shit!" Elsha said angrily at the catgirls. "Really? Are all members of the Riser-teme's peerage nothing more than cute faces, big boobs and asses and weak ass fools?" she said harshly getting glares from the catgirls. "Tch. The only thing you Phenex bitches are good for is looking good and spreading your legs open for that tooth pick dick your master has." The Red Dragon Empress said getting the catgirls to rush her.

Rolling her eyes, Elsha used the Shadow Clone (Kage Bushin) Technique to create a perfect copy of herself who nodded to the original before they copied the catgirls' actions.

"**Gōsai Reppa** (剛砕烈覇, lit. _Supreme Violent Hard Break_)!" Elsha intoned sadistically as she targeted Ni, punching the catgirl with her hand in a downward motion. Ni took the full blow of the **Gōsai Reppa**, being sent all the way from the field to the gym where she crashed into it with such force she was retired almost instantly.

**(Riser-sama's Pawn has retired.)**

"**Kouryuu Gouken** (煌竜剛拳, lit. _Shining Dragon Fierce Fist_)!" the Elsha clone intoned mirroring the original's expression. Li tried to block the right upper-cut styled punch but the Elsha-clone's immense strength made the catgirl's defenses seem like wet tissue as the Elsha-clone landed the mountain shattering punch. Li felt her chest cave in; actually feeling her ribs give way and her organs rupturing. The Kouryruu Gouken retired the catgirl instantly.

**(Riser-sama's Pawn has retired.)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{Riser's HQ}**

"Damn you Shinji Phenex!" Riser shouted as he and Yubelluna flew out the wreckage that was the principal's office. They landed on the roof with Shinji and Esdese flying after them. After receiving confirmation on the infiltrators' retirement, Shinji and Esdese left their headquarters so to finally end this Rating Game, sneaking into Riser's HQ and heading towards him. Riser glared down his brother with such hate and venom that if Shinji was normal person he would be cowering in fear but alas Shinji was NOT a normal person and he had seen worst glares. "I don't know how you managed to cheat your way up to this point but it ends here! I'll end you and once you're gone everything will be as should be!" Riser ranted madly.

"I gave you a chance Riser," Shinji began, crossing his arms over his armored chest. "I gave you a chance, which is something I normally don't do unless I can get something out of sparing someone their life. I spared you on the account of our family but you threw that chance away just to appease your petty jealously. So Riser, this is where you'll die." Shinji said his face carved from stone. Just like before when he said this to Riser the first time, Shinji's yoki, like his voice, had become suddenly sharp, deadly, _focused_. He was the reaper and he had come for Riser's soul.

Yubelluna was frozen in pure, unadulterated fear as she looked at her master's younger brother. She felt her limbs trembling, her legs becoming numb to the point she would collapse flat on her ass and felt the tiniest bit of liquid flow down her legs. She had to question what Shinji Phenex really is if a simple glare can cause so much fear and the kicker… there was no KI (killing intent) in the glare. She could not feel an ounce of murderous intent from Shinji Phenex; to feel his desire to kill and murder someone in the most brutal of ways. She felt absolutely nothing from Shinji. So how? How could Shinji Phenex cause such fearful reactions in a person with a simple glare and not back it up with KI?

Riser growled as he felt the fear Shinji was forcing him to feel and felt his anger trying to rise. He shouldn't be so easily intimidated like this! To feel as if the Angel of Death was coming for his immortal soul and there was nothing he could do about it! He's Riser Phenex and he would not stand for this! Shinji would be kneeling before him, begging for mercy by the end of this.

"Yubelluna, I'll take the Messiah, you take care of the blue-haired one but don't mess her up too badly. I want to enjoy her when the time comes." Riser said lecherously as he leered at Esdese who snarled at him getting him to flinch back.

"Esdese… rampage." Shinji ordered simply his prized Queen who smiled sadistically at the order.

Before Riser and Yubelluna could do anything, there was blasted off the school's roof by a massive a wave of ice and into the far edges of the school's courtyard. Riser and Yubelluna barely managed to right themselves before hitting the ground. They felt a shiver of primal fear flow through them; as if an apex predator was stalking them.

"**Weiß Schnabel**!"

A multitude of ice shards rained down on the two, Riser pushing Yubelluna forward and telling her to deal with it. Before the buxom, purple-haired Phenex Queen could raise a defense, she was stabbed from behind with three ice spears right through her chest; hitting her heart and lungs with pinpoint accuracy. Yubelluna disappeared in a burst of gold particles getting Riser to curse her for being weak, promising to punish her for failing. Riser threw up a barrier of fire in order to defend himself but to his shock the ice shards _punched_ through his barrier and continued onwards to him.

He beat a hasty retreat to keep from being skewered but a few ice shards managed to nick him but his regeneration healed the minor cuts in seconds. In his haste, he didn't keep his wits about him and took a massive jagged ice spike to his chest, crushing his ribcage and blood to fly from his mouth.

"GAH!" Riser screamed as he plowed into the ground by the spike. Flaring his fiery aura, Riser tried to melt the spike but the spike melted only partially shocking Riser that his Phenex hellfire couldn't melt a simple ice spell. Flaring his power to the max, Riser managed to melt the spike enough to escape before getting hit in the face by fist that shattered his skull. Blood erupted from his broken nose in a fine mist as he was sent flying like a skipping stone. Riser suffered from a bad case of vertigo from his quickly standing to his feet as his brain and skull healed. Shaking his head as it was fully healed, his sharp ears caught the sound of heels clacking against the ground. He looked around wondering where opponent was as the sound seemed to be echoing all around him.

"Grr. Come out you coward!" Riser shouted his frustration quickly boiling over at being toyed with. His answer was another barrage of thousands of ice shards. Riser growled as he summoned a large wave of fire he sent towards the ice shards but his back exploded in pain, his blood erupting like a geyser as the wound hissed and steamed. With his concentration broken, Riser's fire wave was diminished allowing the Weiß Schnabel to power through and turn him into Swiss cheese. "RAGH!" Riser screamed in pain his regenerative powers pushed the ice shards out of his body.

He panted as he looked at the ice shards covered in his blood and he saw red. He had never seen his blood in years, not since his brief training under Kaiser and now some little bitch had the audacity to make HIM bleed! Shinji would pay for his defiance and for making him bleed. Before he could do anything, Esdese revealed herself, besieging Riser with a flurry of attacks; sword strikes, punches and kicks. Riser tried to fight back but Esdese merely danced circles around him, swatting his attacks aside and continuing to punish him. Esdese then kicked Riser in the chest, once again shattering his ribcage and sending him flying head over ass three times.

Landing with a thud, Riser healed himself but before he could get up four ice spears stabbed him through his hands and feet, pinning him to the ground. Screaming in pain and rage, Riser flared his aura in order to melt the spears but to his shock the spears didn't melt and his hellfires were flash frozen. A heeled boot slammed into his chest, caving his chest in and getting Riser to scream out in pain. Fighting through the pain, Riser looked up to see the Esdese pinning him down with a tyrannical look on her face.

"You Phenex devils are known for your regenerative capabilities; healing from any injury no matter how grievous or fatal." Esdese began, her expression was one of sadistic and sick glee at what she was about to do. "So let's see how much punishment you can take before you finally break." Her expression was now redefining sadistic. She then began mutilating Riser, employing the full scope of her TI knowledge and ability. "Gouge out one eye. Open a hole in the cheek. Rip the nails off the hands. Slice off the nipples. Cut off the pectorals. Slice off a testis. Cut off an arm. Chop of a foot. Chop of the toes. Slice off the skin. Flash freeze the organs. Flash freeze the blood. Cut out the teeth. Chop off the penis. Disfigure the face. Scalp the head." Esdese listed off as she tortured Riser. "Cut off an ear. Shatter an ear drum. Cut out the tongue. Cut of the uvula. Cut off the lips. Cut out the voice box. Freeze the brain in specific areas. Freeze the organs then shatter them. Cut/rip out the joints. Cut out the muscles. Shatter the bones. Remove the ribs. Sever the spine. Crush the tailbone. Violate the anus." Esdese went on and horrifying those watching the torture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**{VIP Room}**

Everyone watched on with horrified eyes as Esdese brutally tortured Riser Phenex. Everything she listed off was made into reality, Riser's pained screams echoing throughout the room thanks in part to the surround sound system. Rachel buried face in her husband's chest, soaking his jacket and shirt with her tears at the torture her son was going through that her other son had ordered his Queen to carry out without any mercy whatsoever. Said husband did his best in comforting his wife knowing this was hurting her even more as she would lose a son no matter who won but this was soul-wrenching for the Phenex matriarch. Ruval was grim faced as watched Riser's torture, thinking that karma had finally wrought vengeance on Riser for his past actions. Ravel had closed her eyes and covered her eyes in an attempt to block out the scene.

The Great Satans were like Ruval, grim faced as they watched the third Phenex son get tortured by the Queen of the fourth Phenex son. While the Satans tried to maintain a neutral stance even they were put off by Shinji's Queen and how she was gleefully torturing Riser and taking her time doing so. It made them question Shinji's choice for his Queen and to make mental notes on keeping an eye on Esdese just in case she went Stray.

With the young devils, they were of mixed thoughts. While Rias wanted Riser to get his ass kicked, she didn't want him to suffer like this! To be systematically torn apart by a sadistic bitch of a woman who was even more of a sadist than Akeno. Akeno was flushed with arousal at the brutal torture, licking her lips and giggling perversely every now and then while rubbing her thick thighs together. She knew she would need to change her panties later on because her current ones would be ruined. She couldn't wait to get Shinji alone and have him have his way with her; to 'torture' her for being a naughty girl.

Sona questioned why Shinji would chose a monster like Esdese as his Queen because if he allowed her to do this against his opponents then she didn't want to know what he allowed her to do to his allies. She also had to question what this meant for his future in the Rating Game because if he allowed Esdese to torture his opponents then he would anger a lot of devils and being the Angel Slayer and Messiah would not be enough to keep him safe. The others were either ghastly pale or sickly green as they watched the brutal scene before them with a few even throwing up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pain.

Absolute, pure and unadulterated pain.

Suffering.

Inconceivable amounts of suffering.

That was all Riser Phenex could feel. His entire world revolved it; focusing on every level of it whether it was minute or major it didn't matter. It was like an endless abyss that consumed everything before it and leaving only an infinite sea of pain and suffering to drown in. His world, his very universe was consumed by the ravenous hunger of pain. This all-consuming abyss was the creation of the Goddess of Pain and Torture; the prized Queen of Shinji – Esdese. Every slice and stroke of her sword was made with surgical precision as she literally dissected him in her quest to make him feel pain. His mind, body and soul was devoured by the Goddess of Pain and Torture, leaving only an empty shell that couldn't even be called Riser's body.

Esdese smiled cruelly at Riser as she mutilated him for his insolence in violating the 11th Commandant: Thou shall not try to keep Esdese away from her beloved Shinji. It was a sin so grievous that there was no repentance for violating it; Esdese would never forgive those who broke this vital commandant. And she knew that she was making Riser experience levels of pain no devil had ever experienced thanks in part to her rapier which had blessed silver bathed in the blood of several holy maidens mixed into the melted down Diamond/Titanium Dragon scales that made up her blade.

Esdese's eyes narrowed when she noticed her prey was no longer screaming, begging and pleading. Stopping her fun a bit, her icy-sapphire orbs took in the broken Riser. His hair that was once a golden-blonde was now a stark, bone white. His eyes were glassy and devoid of life, allowing one to see just how shattered he truly was. His body was covered in _horrific_ scars thanks in part to the infused holy nature of her rapier and since holy objects and attacks can temporarily shut down a Phenex's regeneration along with the constant _abuse _he suffered at her hands… Riser would be forever scarred. Seeing as she was successful in making Riser pay for his breaking of the 11th Commandant, Esdese charged her rapier with her fearsome power and stabbing it right into Riser's heart, the third Phenex son bursting into particles of light.

**(Riser-sama, the King of the Team Riser peerage has retired. The winner of the Rating Game is Shinji Phenex-sama!) **Grayfia announced and one could hear her relief that the brutal torture session was over.

"Well done Es-chan." Shinji walking up to his prized Queen who happily glomped him and kissed him greedily. The rest of Team Shinji joined the two, giving each congrats on their performances. "Good job my servants. Now let's head out so we can celebrate our first Rating Game victory!" Shinji said getting cheers from Team Shinji. "Though it will have to wait until this is settled." He added getting a few boos but he shrugged uncaringly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**(Satans Palace; Shinji earning his winnings)**

"Shinji Phenex as per the stipulations of the Rating Game, you are hereby granted everything that was once Riser Phenex's." Sirzechs Lucifer said to Shinji who nodded. Once Riser had been retired, he was quickly detained so he could be sealed in Cocytus. His former peerage, except the now terminated Werbellia, were rounded up and brought before the Great Satans and Shinji. The girls of the former Team Riser Peerage were distraught as their master was to be sealed and Shinji Phenex was to take his place as their King. "Though I must ask why your Bishop Walburga saw fit to terminate Werbellia. Even though it was possible to be killed as this was an unofficial Rating Game, there was no reason to end Werbellia's life."

Walburga stared at the Crimson Satan unflinchingly as she spoke; "Actually I was well within my rights as a Wizard Saint. One of the duties of the Wizard Saints is to dispatch Stray-Magicians within the **Saint Book** our version of your Piece Collect but for Stray-Magicians. Werbellia was a top-class Stray-Magician that rose to infamy for her mass murder of the Tartarus Guild, an independent black magic guild, along with attacks on several other prominent guilds and the murder of Rank 9 Wizard Saint Medea – Hero Descendent of the Original Medea."

As she spoke, Walburga had produced the Saint Book and presented Werbellia's page for the Great Satans to validate her story. Seeing that Werbellia was marked as a Kill-on-Sight Stray-Magician, Sirzechs apologized to Walburga who waved him off as he was merely doing his job as he was not notified a wanted Stray-Magician was a reincarnated devil.

"What will you do with Riser's former peerage now Shinji?" Ajuka asked the Golden Phenex. "Considering who's on your peerage there really is no need to keep Riser's former servants. So are you going to give them away?" The Beelzebub Satan said getting Riser's former servants to look worried. Looking at Shinji's peerage and remembering how they were effortlessly defeated by them, Ajuka was right as Shinji didn't need his brother's former servants.

"I have already decided on their fates." Shinji said getting the former servants to gulp and look downright scared. "As an early birthday gift to my sister Ravel, Riser's former servants shall be Ravel's once she gets her own Evil Piece set." Shinji said stunning everyone. "As you said Ajuka, I have no need for them given who serves me. I would have given them to Rias but she already has a near completed peerage so she can't have them. Thus I decided to give them to Ravel as she'll has more uses for them than I and Rias. Since they have more combat experience, which will help Ravel out in the coming years, my sister won't really have to do much once she gets her set." Shinji explained his reasons for giving Rias Riser's former servants.

"Do you accept this Ravel Phenex?" Sirzechs asked Shinji's younger sister.

Ravel looked at her former brother's peerage, getting the women to fidget nervously as they awaited Ravel's decision. After a few moments of contemplating the pros and cons and deciding in her lovable brother's judgement, Ravel made her decision.

"I'll take them as my future peerage." Ravel said getting the former Riser Phenex peerage to sigh in relief. They were not only staying together but also staying in the Phenex.

"With that out of the way there is only one thing left to take care of," Sirzechs said with sly smirk. "The marriage of my cute sis to Shinji Phenex."

* * *

And cut! Phew. What a damn challenge this one was to get out. I mean I had to do several revisions as I had problems trying to get the fights right. With those serving on Shinji's peerage, he undoubtedly had the advantage from the get go and that in turn made it a challenge considering the strength of the characters in their respective animes, Riser's servants were no match for them. Well I hope you like the chapter overall and that the wait was worth it. My mother has been ill lately so I've focused more on taking care of her.

Here's a special omake for ya!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omake 1: Extra Chapter – Esdese's Promise/Threat**

Rias looked herself over in the mirror, wanting to be truly impeccable for her husband to be, as today was her wedding day. She was painted pure white from head-to-toe as to visibly show her maiden status to all and that she successfully saved herself for her soon-to-be husband. She dressed in the traditional shiro which was a kimono of a rich, pure and pristine white color that when combined with her white painted body made her glow and sparkle in an almost heavenly way. Her long vibrant crimson hair was in an elegant bun with colorful kanzashi accessories. Of the two headgears normally worn, she wore the _tsunokakushi_ that served to hide her 'horns of jealousy' and symbolized her intention to become a gentle and obedient wife for Shinji. She also carried the tiny purse (hakoseko), the small encased sword (kaiken), and the fan that is worn in the obi belt that represents happiness and a happy future.

_Rias Phenex… strange how I used to hate the thought of being called that. _Rias mused as she went over her appearance one more time. _But at that time I was engaged to Riser-teme. Now I'm engaged to the actual man I love – Shinji Phenex and we're getting married today! _Rias thought happily, feeling bubbly at being Shinji's wife.

"Rias Gremory." A frigid, lethal voice said breaking the bride-to-be out of her thoughts.

Turning around Rias widen her eyes when she saw her soon-to-be husband's prized Queen glaring her down. Rias felt her breath hitch as she began to understand why Shinji chosen Esdese besides her immense power and cruelly sadistic nature; her ethereal beauty. Esdese wore a solid white furisode kimono with blue double-lined trim and hangs off her shoulders exposing her large cleavage. Her long icy-blue hair was in an elegant bun similarly to Rias' own. Her creamy yet pale, snow-white skin tone along with the furisode kimono made Esdese look like a literal Yukionna of Japanese myth.

Esdese could easily get a woman to go gay for her with her level of beauty.

Before Rias could question why Esdese was in her room, the Phenex Queen of Ice materialized a rapier made of ice and leveled it at Rias' throat. Rias froze, figuratively speaking, at both the ice rapier gently caressing her throat and the gallons of KI Esdese was pouring on her.

"Listen and listen well Rias Gremory." Esdese began, her voice subarctic. "Shinji-sama might be marrying you because your parents arranged it, but I will not accept it. He is the only man I have ever loved and I hate the idea of him marrying someone as weak as you. But I will tolerate it for him but only begrudgingly. If you break his heart, I will kill you and your peerage without mercy." Esdese declared and left the room before Rias could reply.

The crimsonette nearly collapsed on her shapely ass, barely keeping herself standing after that 'confrontation' with Esdese. After all she had just been threatened by Shinji's prized Queen with death if she broke Shinji's heart. But at that thought, Rias felt a surge of righteous anger at Esdese.

_How dare she?! _Rias mentally growled. _How dare she threaten me?! I would never and will never break Shinji's heart! He is the only man I've ever had romantic feelings for! The only man besides my father, brother and nephew deserving of my affections! The only man who proved himself worthy of having me! The only man to have a right in laying claim to my heart and soul! _Rias thought glaring darkly. _No Esdese you've got it wrong. It is I that will kill you if break MY Shinji-koi's heart. _Rias promised with a demonic smile on her beautiful, white-painted face.

Pulling herself together and forming a serene expression on her face, Rias left and made her way down stares so the ceremony could start.

Said ceremony was well-crafted and performed, stunning all in attendance with utter beauty and showing the true splendor of the Japanese culture. It was enough to actually make the other Shinji Chasers wonder if their weddings with Shinji would be as splendid as this one so each one vowed to start making their own wedding plans. Rias had set the standard, one of them would attempt to break it.

When it finally ended, Rias was now Rias Phenex nee Gremory, the wife of the future Great Satan Shinji Phenex. Sirzechs and Grayfia wouldn't be the only power couple in the Underworld. In fact, years later they would find themselves displaced by the Phenex couple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Omake 2: Extra Chapter 2 – The Honeymoon and Rias gets the sex**

Rias was understandably nervous as this was her first time. After her perfectly and well-crafted and performed Japanese wedding went off without a hitch, Shinji had surprised her for their honeymoon destination; Okinawa. He had his own private beach and villa here and gave her a true Okinawan experience. She truly enjoyed the richness Okinawa had to offer, with her favorite having been the Pineapple Park as she didn't know there were so many pineapple related products. The pineapple sake was to die for and she bought several cases of it.

The first five days were spent enjoying the Okinawan sights, as Shinji wanted to ease her into the 'main event' as he called it. He wanted her first time to special; one that she would remember for the rest of her life and brag about to others.

Now the time had finally come for her to make love to her beloved Shinji.

She had Shinji wait outside their master suite as she prepared herself for the main event, she hoped her husband liked her little surprise. Fifteen minutes later, Shinji heard Rias calling him in. Entering, Shinji froze when he saw the scene before him. In the middle of the room was a small table that was tall enough for two people to kneel at. On the table was a small ceramic cup without a handle, a small ceramic cup holding tea powder, a wooden bowl holding hot water, a tea scoop, a tea whisk, and a small long stick with a small wooden ladle at the end. Of course that's not what really held Shinji's attention.

It was his beautiful wife Rias dressed in an elegant, short-skirted black kimono with a crimson decorative floral print. The kimono was gaped slightly at her chest so a modest flash of her large breasts and cleavage was seen. The obi-belt was purple in color and there was a crimson cord on top in a butterfly-styled tie. Rias' vibrant crimson hair was in messy yet elegant ponytail with a braid wrapping around it and a lotus flower hair-ornament attached to the braid.

_The tea ceremony for lovers, eh? _Shinji thought as his took in his wife's beautiful, kimono clad form. _A fitting start for the main event. _He added as he walked towards his wife and kneeled before the table. "The lover's tea ceremony. As expected of my Japanophile wife. I'll have to make sure your first time is extra special if you're pulling something like this." Shinji said with a gentle smile as Rias blushed.

"I just wanted make this just as special for you Darling." Rias said embarrassed. She felt Shinji's hand gently caressing her left cheek, his storm-empowered eyes staring lovingly into her cyan orbs. Rias melted into the simply act, feeling herself relax and regain her normal confidence level. Smiling confidently and getting Shinji to smile as well and remove his hand, Rias began the lover's tea ceremony.

Rias took out a red handkerchief with a gold kanji on it and used it to wipe down a long rod. After wiping the long rod, she used the curved tip of the rod to scoop into the cup which held the green tea powder three times and into the empty ceramic cup. Once she did that, Rias picked up a wooden ladle-like object, scooped up some hot water, and poured it into the cup. After picking up the tea whisk, she then began mixing the powder in the water.

Shinji could only look on in awe as Rias prepared the tea. _It's clear that she practiced this in her spare time as she's doing it so gracefully like she's been at it for years._

He was shaken out of his thoughts as Rias turned the cup three times then passed the cup to him. Smiling, Shinji took the cup into his hands and took a long sip of the tea, savoring its rich and smooth texture. After sipping the tea he turned the cup three times in the opposite direction and placed it down in front of her for her to drink as well. Rias smiled as she picked up the cup and took her own drink of the tea. When she finished, she turned the cup around three times as well before putting the cup back down on the table.  
When that was done, Rias freed her hair from the braid and ponytail, placing the lotus flower on the table.

"I'm grateful that you're mine and that no one else can have you." Shinji said honestly as he admired her otherworldly beauty. Rias' face matched her hair before she managed to control of herself and leaned forward which Shinji copied, the newly wedded couple kissing each other lovingly. Gently breaking the kiss, Rias stood and motioned for Shinji to follow her lead.

"Come Darling. Let use finally consummate our union as husband and wife." Rias purred as Shinji took her hand and she led them to the king-sized bed. Sitting Shinji on the bed's edge, Rias stepped back and did a striptease of sorts; slowly and sensually removing her kimono. Shinji licked his lips as he took in Rias' naked form; her buxom, hourglass body with curves in all the right places, perfectly large and perky breasts, slender waist, wide hips, plump ass and long legs. Letting the kimono fall and now completely naked, Rias gave her husband a naughty smile. "Darling, you're overdressed." She said simply. A minute flare of demonic power happened and Shinji was naked like her and Rias could stare at the Greek God before her. Oh she was not going to let him leave the bed any time soon. Shinji scooped her up in his strong arms and crawling on the bed with his knees before gently laying Rias down.

Rias struck, pulling Shinji on top of her, latching her lips on his and started a heated out make-out session between them. Shinji's hands roamed Rias' shapely body in pure wanting, hitting the right spots to further arouse Rias and getting moans from his sexy wife. Said wife happily engaged her husband a duel of tongues, tasting him as he tasted her. She pushed her ample G-cup breasts into her Darling's defined chest, enjoying the feel of her hardened nipples squished against it. Shinji's moans told her he enjoyed it also.

"Darling," Rias said as they broke apart for air. "Make me your woman!" she declared as she rubbed her leg against his side and wrapped her arms around his neck. Shinji kissed her deeply, holding her tightly as he adjusted himself to move in between her legs. He placed his hands on her shapely hips, a faint glow that sent a surge of warmth into Rias who didn't notice it due to being so aroused. Rias' arousal had made her wet enough as Shinji's gifted member slid into her body, causing her to gasp in shock at the size, accuracy and pain free penetration.

"AAAHHHHHH!" she gasped aloud as his member stabbed at her G-spot.

"Are you alright?" Shinji asked as his sexy wife panted beneath him.

"Yes Darling! You're just so big!" she cooed softly as she kissed his lower lip with her mouth. "Yet there was no pain? How?"

"A spell that I created." Shinji answered. "It removes the pain of losing one's virginity for the first time. I developed it from studying succubae since they don't feel pain when they lose their virginity." He revealed. "I cast it when I placed my hands on your hips when aligning myself. I wanted to make your our first time extra special and memorable." He explained getting a tear to escape Rias' eye at his thoughtfulness which Shinji gently wiped away. Rias kissed her Darling gently and tenderly, conveying all her love for him. As he kissed his wife, Shinji pulled out, leaving only the bulbous head of his cock in her before plunging back in getting a gasp from Rias. Shinji did this again and again, slowly setting up a rhythm, losing himself to the feeling of Rias' velvet walls clinging to him.

"Faster... go faster... Darling!" Rias gasped as her beloved complied. Shinji gradually sped up his thrusts, their ecstasy increasing. "Oh Lucifer... it's so good! You're... really good at this, Darling! It's... it's almost too much for me to handle!" she whispered as he pumped into her shapely body. "Darling… keep… keep moving inside me… I need more!" Her voice was like a command, and he eagerly carried it out. His hands rested on the small of her back to steady her, his body pumping into hers over and over and over again.

With one fluid motion, Shinji lifted the shapely redhead off her back and into the air, her legs wrapping around his waist as she grabbed his shoulders for leverage, and used her arms to push herself up and down on his massive cock. His hands gripped her thin but strong waist and helped move her body up and down as he balanced himself on his knees upon the bed. He filled her deep and wide, everything she could have hoped for as she rode him like a prized stallion. Her nails dug into his shoulders as her body writhed and flexed in a sensuous dance, her hair flying wildly while her breasts bounced up and down with each thrust. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms around his neck; kissing him hotly.

"Harder, Darling! Harder!" Rias gasped. "I can handle it, trust me!"

Complying with her request, Shinji laid her back on the bed, spread her thighs apart and slammed into her as deep as he could. Her moans of satisfaction told him he was doing it right as he slammed his hard cock again and again into Rias' tight, perfect body. He lost himself in the feeling of his lover's body; the smooth velvety walls of her vagina, her shapely body writhing in pleasure beneath him, her gasps and pants she let loose with each thrust he sent into her.

"You're So Deep Inside Me!" Rias moaned as she pulled him into another passionate kiss, her tongue fiercely invading his mouth as she held him tightly.

His hands flowed across her body in pure wanting as their mouths parted for air. Shinji touched her everywhere that he could reach, running his hands up and down her thighs and stroking and kneading her cream-colored breasts. She moaned as her body was firmly caressed by the strong hands of her Darling. His feather light touches made her nerves feel like they were on fire.

"Yes Darling… do it… make me yours!" Rias cried out in pure joy as she pulled his mouth to hers and Frenched him deeply, grinding against his mouth as she felt his thrusts increase in intensity. Within seconds she felt the powerful waves of her orgasm smash into her. Her mind reeled and her universe narrowed to just her and Shinji, and their lovemaking.

"DARLING/RIAS!" the two screamed as one as they orgasmed. Shinji's seed splashed inside Rias' womb as her sexual juices exploded around his ridge cock, their body's spamsing from the intensity of the orgasm. Shinji collapsed into her arms, sandwiching his wife between himself and the bed. Rias smiled as she gently caressed his soft golden hair, his face nestled between her ample G-Cup breasts.

"Want to go again?" Rias asked huskily.

"Oh yes!"

The rest of the night was filled with the beautiful sounds of Shinji and Rias' lovemaking, lasting well past midnight. In fact, Rias made good on her promise of not letting Shinji leave the bed as they spent an entire week having near non-stop sex!

* * *

You know the deal; read and review. Flames will be ignored. I'm out this mutha!


End file.
